


Четыре закона логики

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Romance, School, Young Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Большая история о детстве и юности братьев Холмсов, их взаимной заботе и причинах вражды: от детских шалостей до взрослых удовольствий и юношеских экспериментов. Написано до 3 сезона.*Можно считать приквелом к "Приоритет: ультра"





	1. Пролог

_…Я подставлю тебе, дорогой брат, плечо._

_Потому что нас все-таки двое._

_Ярк, «Драконы»_

Морозное утро шестнадцатого февраля. В просторную детскую на втором этаже дома Холмсов пробиваются редкие солнечные лучи, высвечивая пустую кроватку и разложенный диван чуть поодаль. На нём лежат двое: заботливо укутанный в одеяло годовалый малыш и обнимающий его старший брат. Рама у небольшого окна опущена не до конца, так что в комнату узкой струйкой поступает холодный воздух. Это слегка тревожит Майкрофта, но он не решается пошевелиться: Шерлок уснул глубоко за полночь, вцепившись в рубашку так, что отцепить, не разбудив, не получится. И выбирая между собственными мерзнущими ногами и сном Шерлока, Майкрофт сознательно уступает брату. Он младший, он важнее.

Зябко потерев одну ступню о другую, Майкрофт не сразу замечает, что в детской он не спит уже не один. Заглянув к детям, Виолетта Холмс в две секунды оценивает обстановку и подходит к окну убрать сквозняк. Майкрофт признательно кивает маме, которая затем бесшумно сдвигает дверцу платяного шкафа и достаёт из него шерстяной плед. Им укрывает обоих сыновей, старательно подтыкая со всех сторон, чтобы ни один не мёрз. Удовлетворившись результатом, она направляется к двери, когда слышит шёпот:

— Мам! — оборачивается. — Это сегодня, да?

— Да, — так же шёпотом отвечает она сыну.

— Мы с Шерлоком там будем.

— Не думаю, что это разумно.

— Мы с Шерлоком там будем, — твёрдо повторяет Майкрофт. — Я его подержу.

— Посмотрим.  
***

Похоронная церемония проходит чинно и благородно, по утверждённому англиканской церковью ритуалу. Майкрофт ни на минуту не отпускает Шерлока с рук, немного удивляясь тому, что братишка вертится меньше обычного. У могильной плиты собирается группа из двух десятков человек — сослуживцев скромного чиновника в министерстве транспорта британского правительства, а заодно и полковника МИ-5 Зайгера Холмса. Вероятно, есть некий символизм в том, что в десяти шагах от них в недавно вырытых могилах уже покоятся виновные в его смерти.  
Звучат приличествующие случаю слова. Майкрофт переводит взгляд с могилы на бледное лицо матери, держащейся с холодным достоинством, затем на ближайших к ней людей в официальных костюмах — и даже узнаёт представителя королевской семьи, только вот имя вылетело из памяти… Ничего, дома это можно будет восстановить. И ждёт, когда все отправятся к машинам, и можно будет дать отдых рукам: всё-таки братишка — не пушинка. Чтобы отвлечься, старательно запоминает лица чиновников и прислушивается к тому, как они называют друг друга. В его планах карьера на госслужбе, а в идеале — руководство ею. И готовиться к этому нужно уже сейчас.

Майкрофт как раз доходит до последнего субъекта, когда похороны заканчиваются, и все разъезжаются по домам. Словно почувствовав смену настроения, Шерлок принимается капризничать и не успокаивается, пока Виолетта Холмс не пересаживается с переднего на заднее сиденье автомобиля и не забирает его у Майкрофта. Ребёнок мигом перестаёт ныть, обхватывая маму, насколько хватит рук. Майкрофт, усмехнувшись, отворачивается к окну.

— В последнее время ты живёшь только его желаниями, Майкрофт, — замечает мамуля. — Не спускаешь глаз. Укладываешь спать. Сутками сидишь в детской.

— У тебя хватало своих забот, мама, — пожимает плечами тот. — Ты защищала нас с Шерлоком.

— То есть?

— Искала убийц отца. Видимо, чтобы они за нами не пришли. Они и не придут: я всё видел и слышал на кладбище.

Минуту Виолетта молчит, не сводя глаз с сына. Потом, поудобнее прижав Шерлока к себе, всё же говорит:

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты настолько повзрослел в восемь лет.

— Если бы папу не убили, я бы не стал. Но теперь у тебя есть важная работа, а у меня есть Шерлок.

— У нас есть Шерлок.

— Нет, мам. У меня. Тебе остаётся слишком мало времени на сон, так что я обещаю присматривать за Шерлоком столько, сколько будет нужно. Мне это не тяжело.

— Сомневаюсь.

Шерлок выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы запутаться в цепочке матери. Его пальчики высвобождает Майкрофт, медленно и терпеливо, затем, улыбнувшись малышу, снова отодвигается к окну.

— Майкрофт, я люблю вас обоих, — перехватив младшего сына поудобнее, сообщает Виолетта. — Одинаково. Ты же знаешь это?

Закусив губу, Майкрофт задумывается, потом резко кивает и подныривает матери под левую руку.

— Мы справимся, мам, — уверенно заявляет он, ощущая ласковое поглаживание по спине, и пожимает маленькую ручку улыбающемуся малышу.


	2. Глава 1. Закон тождества

_В процессе рассуждения каждое_   
_выражение должно употребляться_   
_в одном и том же смысле._   
_Первый закон логики_

  
В кабинете хозяина дома Холмсов редко горит камин. Многие из нечастых гостей убеждены, что он вообще декоративный: слишком уж несолидно выглядит искусно вписанная в интерьер труба. Но доверяя своему впечатлению, они ошибаются: это рабочее устройство, растапливаемое по особому распоряжению старших. Пододвинув кресло поближе к огню, Виолетта Холмс искренне сожалеет о том, что за старшую она теперь одна.

Дети спят: Шерлок — в одеялке в кроватке, Майкрофт — рядом в детской. Он не оставляет на ночь брата, зная, что тот непременно начнёт капризничать. Это папе удавалось так утомить своими выдумками малыша, что он отключался до утра. Остальные на такое пока неспособны. Но Майкрофт не теряет надежды, и мама Холмс искренне желает ему в этом удачи.

На столе в кабинете высится стопка отчётов, накопившихся за девять дней. Самый верхний лист — копия приказа о назначении Виолетты Холмс руководителем аналитической службы на военной базе МИ-6 и, соответственно, заместителем директора этого секретного объекта. Самый молодой зам в истории. В иное время она бы порадовалась этому, ещё две недели назад предпочла бы сидеть ночь напролёт с бумагами, пока в третьем часу Зайгер не сгребёт её в охапку и не отнесёт на руках спать, не оставив ни малейшего шанса на сопротивление. В этом смысле он всегда был непреклонным. Но теперь, без него, это сделать уже некому.

Некому подставить под руку вазочку с печеньем и кружку чая. Некому сунуть длинный нос в бумаги, тряхнуть рыжей головой, просительно заглянуть в серо-голубые, русалочьи глаза и со вздохом направиться к двери, но остановившись в шаге от неё, обернуться и скороговоркой предложить минимум три оригинальных варианта куда удобнее записанных. Не дождавшись благодарности, быстро уйти.

Некому возиться с Шерлоком, общаясь с ним на одном языке. Зайгер с неиссякаемым энтузиазмом предлагал и Майкрофту кучу игр, выдумывая их на ходу, самолично выстраивая замки и устраивая гонки. Чаще всего, правда, маленький Майкрофт со стороны наблюдал за папой, получавшим колоссальное удовольствие от управления той же железной дорогой, и широко улыбался, радуясь тому, что его папе явно очень хорошо. Шерлок бы оценил эти фантазии куда выше, но ему отцовского внимания достался всего год. И он в полной мере унаследовал отцовскую изобретательность вместе с непомерной любознательностью, тогда как Майкрофту достались мамины обстоятельность и тяга к контролю. В плане внешности — ровно наоборот.

Засмотревшись на огонь, Виолетта Холмс незаметно для себя засыпает. Она проснётся уже утром, укрытая пледом, и первым делом подумает о том, сколь серьёзно воспринял Майкрофт слова отца: «Ты теперь старший мужчина в семье».  
***

Для Майкрофта Холмса каждый день проходит как маленькая жизнь: Шерлок попросту не повторяется в своих затеях. Этот шустрый ребёнок смотрит на мир широко раскрытыми глазами и проявляет интерес вообще ко всему. И когда он в очередной раз пытается погрызть дверцу шкафа — что, откровенно говоря, не особо удобно и вкусно — Майкрофт перестаёт оттаскивать от неё, а лишь вздыхает, берёт со стола учебник математики, усаживается на ковёр и принимается в уме решать задачу. Воображение всё-таки великая вещь.

На то, чтобы распробовать древесину, Шерлоку хватает минуты. Затем он задумчиво проводит ладошкой по обслюнявленной поверхности и садится на ковёр. Хмурится несколько секунд. Поджимает губы. И вдруг с вдохновенным лицом проползает мимо Майкрофта к столу, у которого останавливается с восторгом и принимается пробовать на вкус угол.

Майкрофт сверяется с ответами, улыбается — всё верно, и лишь после этого обращает внимание на младшего.

— Шерлок.

Никакой реакции.

— Он невкусный, Шерлок.

Шерлок оборачивается на брата, снова смотрит на обслюнявленный угол, на брата и причмокивает губами.

— Мэ! — возмущённо выдаёт он.

— Ничего не поделаешь. Все столы невкусные.

— Мэ!

— Так сложилось, — пожимает плечами Майкрофт. — И учти, если у тебя заболит живот, сам будешь виноват.

— Пфр, — пренебрежительно отвечает Шерлок и сосредоточено озирается. На боковую спинку дивана они с Майкрофтом смотрят одновременно.

— Май-кофт, гхы!

— Как хочешь, я предупредил.

Покосившись с сомнением на брата, уткнувшегося в учебник, и на диван, Шерлок неловко встаёт на ноги и, покачиваясь, топает к кожаной спинке…

Когда полчаса спустя в детскую заходит мамуля, Майкрофт уже лежит на ковре, сгибая и разгибая скрещенные ноги, изредка переворачивая страницы учебника. А Шерлок сидит у него на спине, жуя край полотенца.

— Как я вижу, он тебя совсем заездил, сынок, — замечает Виолетта Холмс и, посчитав количество обслюнявленных поверхностей, усаживается на край дивана.

— О нет, мам. Комнату он изучал сам. Мы играли в съедобное — не съедобное.

— То есть ты решал математику, а Шерлок пробовал всё, до чего можно дотянуться.

— Ага, — закрыв учебник, Майкрофт ложится щекой на обложку. — Он давно этого хотел, мама. Я подумал: почему бы не сегодня?

Вытащив изо рта полотенце, Шерлок поднимает ручки вверх и широко улыбается маме.

— Ма-ма, гхы.

— Ты прав, Шерлок, — улыбается и она ему. — Я чувствую запах дезинфектора, Майкрофт. Чистил комнату?

— Ну, я бы не дал Шерлоку облизывать всякую грязь.

— Предусмотрительно.

— Скорее, научно. Так он лучше распробует вкус каждой вещи, и знания будут полнее.

— Считаешь, Шерлоку близок научный подход?

Скатившись со спины брата на ковёр, Шерлок шустро ползёт к маме, и та с удовольствием забирает его на ручки.

— Ыгхы!

Продолжая лежать пластом на ковре, Майкрофт открывает один глаз.

— Ты видела его с кубиками?

— Нет.

— А вот я видел, мама. Утром я дал ему четыре кубика, все разного цвета. Он выстроил их в линию, а потом стал менять местами, получая новые наборы цветов. В итоге Шерлок перебрал все возможные варианты. Вообще все! Затем пообгрызал углы у жёлтого и начал перебирать варианты, ставя кубики уже в два ряда.

— Очень интересно.

Оказавшись на руках, Шерлок плотоядно пялится на верхнюю пуговицу блузки матери.

— Угу. У него мозг учёного. Я бы так перебирать все варианты не стал.

— Да, Майкрофт, — мамуля с любопытством наблюдает за Шерлоком, тыкающим пальцем в пуговицу. — Тебе хватило попробовать одну вещь и услышать «Невкусно». Больше ты не проверял.

— А вот Шерлок пробует всё. Да, Шерлок?

— Май-кофт, хы!

— Она невкусная, Шерлок. Совсем.

Замерев ненадолго, Шерлок заглядывает маме в лицо.

— Ма-ма ыхы?

— Майкрофт прав. Совсем невкусная пуговица, сынок. Честно.

— Ум-ня.

Оставив в покое пуговицу, Шерлок сползает с рук мамы и, покачиваясь, топает к напольной лампе в дальнем углу.

— Ты её?.. — вопросительно тянет мамуля.

— Ну, конечно! — пожав плечами, Майкрофт закрывает глаза, прижимаясь щекой к учебнику, как к любимой подушке. — Он может пробовать всё в этой комнате. Здесь чисто.

— Что ж, тогда я прослежу за ним. Можешь пока отдыхать.  
***

Закрывает глаза Майкрофт с мыслью: «Я только немножко, вот подумаю над задачей и...», а когда вновь открывает, оказывается, что лежит он уже на диване, укрытый одеялом, а рядом сидит мама со спящим Шерлоком на руках.

— Он попробовал ещё лампу, дверь и ручку шкафа, — тихо сообщает она, слегка покачивая младшего сына. — Потом задумался и уснул.

— Ну, надеюсь, этого ему на первое время хватит, — Майкрофт высовывает нос из-под одеяла, размышляя, стоит ли ему смущаться из-за того, что его, как маленького, перенесли с ковра на диван, или нет.

Мамуле хватает одного взгляда, после чего она, поудобнее устроив Шерлока, пододвигается к Майкрофту и ласково проводит рукой по растрёпанным со сна волосам.

— Ты совсем устал.

— Немного. На самом деле, я…

— А я мало времени провожу с вами, — не даёт ему закончить фразу мама. — Работа…

— Понятное дело, — жмурится довольный Майкрофт, приникая к поглаживающей руке. — Ты слишком занята днём и берёшь дела на ночь.

— Это неправильно.

— Это есть, мама. Я всё понимаю. Мы справляемся.

Не просыпаясь, Шерлок переворачивается на правый бок, подкладывая ручки под щёку.

— А как быть со школой?

— Я хотел с тобой поговорить об этом. Я не буду ходить в неё.

— Майкрофт…

— Нет, послушай. Я буду учить всё дома по учебникам, а, скажем, раз в полгода ходить в школу к учителям. И пусть они меня спрашивают. Ты же можешь это устроить?

Мама Холмс задумывается, поправляя чуть задравшуюся майку у Шерлока, и вновь смотрит в умоляющие глаза Майкрофта.

— Я подумаю об этом.

— Пожалуйста, мам, — воодушевлённый тем, что ему не отказали сразу, Майкрофт садится на кровати и целует маму в щёку. Потом устраивает подбородок у неё на плече, жалобно заглядывая в глаза. — Я обещаю, что всё выучу. Честное слово! Я просто не хочу оставлять Шерлока одного.

— Мы могли бы нанять ему няню.

— Ни одна няня его не поймёт. Они сбегут или не будут с ним заниматься, а он… Он же умный, он любопытный. Разве можно оставить его на кого-то без нас?

— Ты просто боишься, что они сделают что-то не так.

— Я просто его люблю и не хочу, чтобы он плакал из-за чужих людей.

— Ты настолько не доверяешь моему выбору няни?

— Ма-ам.

— Ладно, ладно, — придерживая Шерлока левой рукой, Виолетта обнимает Майкрофта правой. — Переведу я тебя на домашнее обучение. Но раз в неделю к тебе будут приходить учителя по всем предметам. Если они скажут, что ты не успеваешь, ты сразу вернёшься в школу. Договорились?

— Конечно! Ты самая лучшая! — Майкрофт прижимается к ней в порыве чувств и тут же отодвигается к подушке, от которой легко дотянуться до учебника на краю стола. — Я буду учить дальше. Я справлюсь.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь в этом, сынок.  
***

«Я старший. Он младший. Я должен быть терпеливее и умнее», — повторяет себе Майкрофт по несколько десятков раз на дню. Часто даже получается в это верить.

К несчастью, экономка в их доме — девушка двадцати лет — этой установке не обучена, и потому в ужасе застывает на пороге кухни, обнаружив, что за три минуты её отсутствия часть еды из тарелки Шерлока оказалась на холодильнике, полу и рубашке Майкрофта.

— Ой.

— Мои извинения, Элен, — по-взрослому вежливо отвечает Майкрофт, повернув голову к ней. — Советую вам пока сходить куда-нибудь. Я разберусь сам.

— Д-да, конечно, мистер Холмс, — всхлипнув, девушка практически убегает, а Майкрофт, скрестив руки на груди, пристально смотрит на Шерлока.

— Ну и что теперь?

Насупившись, малыш набирает ещё кашу в ложку и бросает её в брата.

— Агхы.

Каша пролетает мимо на пол. Шерлок ждёт реакции. Майкрофт невозмутим.

— Продолжай.

— Май-кофт пфхды.

— Может быть.

Шерлок снова бросает кашу. Получается точнее, она медленно скатывается с щеки брата

— У тебя всё?

— Мня!

— Я тебя понял.

Ещё через три минуты появляется мамуля. Она не ужасается, нет — после того, как Шерлок опрокинул тарелку с супом на брата, её уже ничем не удивить. К тому же, ну подумаешь, выглядит кухня как после перебрасывания тортами в американских комедиях. Ничего особенного. Так, заляпанные кашей полки, холодильник и Майкрофт, две разбитых тарелки, лужа супа на столе и полу, разодранные салфетки и наполовину сдёрнутая со стола скатерть.

И два брата — сидят друг напротив друга, смотрят друг другу в глаза через стол и шумно сопят.

— Вы ещё обедаете, Майкрофт? — спокойным тоном интересуется Виолетта, на что Майкрофт, не сводя глаз с младшего, невозмутимо отвечает:

— Почти закончили, мама.

Шерлок старательно сжимает пальчики на солонке и запускает ею в брата. Впрочем, из-за веса она не долетает, с грохотом падает на стол, скатывается на пол и там разбивается. Соль высыпается с осколков.

— Ыхым! — разочаровано выдаёт ребёнок.

— Кто тебе виноват, — пожимает плечами Майкрофт, не двигаясь с места.

— Ыхым, ма-ма! — повторяет он уже маме, явно жалуясь на несправедливость.

— Ничего не могу поделать, сынок, — пожимает она плечами, не рискуя пройти дальше порога. — Майкрофт, могу я узнать твои цели?

Шерлок цепляется обеими руками за смятую скатерть и принимается ею трясти.

— Конечно, мам. Шерлок всё время бросается едой. Мне это надоело.

— Продолжай.

— В общем, я решил: пусть хоть раз доведёт до конца. Хочет бросать — пусть бросает. Всё подряд. Может, ему надоест.

Явно недовольный, что его игнорируют, Шерлок испускает горестный вопль.

— Я тебя поняла, Майкрофт, — постояв немного, Виолетта кивает. — Не буду вам мешать.

И уходит из кухни.

Оставшись наедине с братом, Шерлок сминает двумя руками салфетки и роняет их.

— Ну и что дальше? — ровным тоном интересуется Майкрофт. — Продолжим наш эксперимент?

Шерлок несколько раз моргает.

— Эс-пе-рент?

— Нет, Шерлок. Эксперимент.

— Экс-пре-мет.

— Почти. Экс-пе-ри-мент.

— Экс-пе-ри-мент, — старательно выговаривает Шерлок и широко улыбается. — Экс-пе-ри-мент ыгхы!

— Он самый, — Майкрофт невозмутимо стирает следы каши со щеки. — Кинешь что-нибудь ещё?

— Май-кофт экс-пе-ри-мент бха!

— Как скажешь, Шерлок.

Несколько секунд Шерлок изучает брата, потом оглядывает стол, мнёт салфетки, возит ладошкой по дну тарелки из-под каши и начинает реветь.

— Как, продолжения не будет? — холодно интересуется Майкрофт, не двигаясь с места.

— Май-кофт бу бвы, — трёт кулачками глаза Шерлок. — Бу бвы-ы-ы.

— Что, Шерлок? Больше идей нет? Тебе скучно?

— Куш-но бу бвы Май-ко-о-офт…

— Очень может быть.

— Май-ко-о-офт! — поднимает заплаканные глаза на брата Шерлок, и тот смягчается.

— Ладно. Надеюсь, ты понял. Есть хочешь?

Шерлок тут же прекращает рыдать, хлюпает носом и воодушевлённо соглашается:

— Ше-лок ам!

Вздохнув, Майкрофт идёт к плите за новой порцией каши.  
***

Реверсивная психология — великая вещь. Убедившись, что сомнительное обращение с едой никак не действует на брата, Шерлок перестаёт ею бросаться, останавливаясь на двух вариантах: хочу и ем или не хочу и не ем. Так что эту проблему Майкрофт решает.

Куда сложнее оказывается справиться с другой: Шерлоку скучно. И чем дальше, тем хуже он это переносит, требуя от брата всё новых и новых развлечений. А если их нет — начинает реветь так, что в детской звенят стёкла. Пообещав матери, что справится, Майкрофт старательно играет во взрослого: пытается быть терпеливым, рассудительным, спокойным. Он понимает, что не может нафантазировать столько игр, сколько бы предложил неистощимый на выдумки отец, и лишь старательно вспоминает всё, что папа предлагал ему самому. На какое-то время этого Шерлоку даже хватает.

А потом он снова начинает плакать, повторяя:

— Май-кофт, куш-но! Мне куш-но-о-о…

И Майкрофт закрывает учебник, поскольку учить что-то в детском ревё решительно невозможно. И принимается судорожно выдумывать что-то ещё.

…После очередной прослушанной истерики он сажает Шерлока на диван и выходит из детской в свою редко посещаемую спальню. Там захлопывает дверь и в отчаянии падает на кровать, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Голова раскалывается от боли, в горле саднит, но плакать не получается, хотя очень хочется. Его охватывает тихое отчаяние, досада на себя: «Я не справляюсь» и невероятно сильное желание хотя бы на миг стать ребёнком самому. Почувствовать себя маленьким…

«Господи, Шерлок, что же мне делать с тобой?.. И что с собой?..»

Он жалеет себя всего несколько минут, по-детски горько и безнадежно. Затем мысленно напоминает самому себе обещание, данное папе: «Я буду заботиться о Шерлоке. Он же мой брат», и такое же маме, и честное слово не разочаровать учителей, и то, что старший, умный, почти взрослый… Сильный, в конце концов.

А потом чувствует лёгкое прикосновение к ноге и, мгновенно обернувшись, видит Шерлока — с распахнутыми взволнованными глазами и сжимающего ухо плюшевого зайца правой рукой.

— Май-кофт, ты чего? — старательно выговаривает он, не переставая гладить левой ладошкой брата по ноге.

— Всё в порядке, Шерлок, — сипло выговаривает Майкрофт, садясь на кровати. — Иди сюда.

Он затаскивает его вместе с зайцем на кровать, усаживая рядом с собой. Привычно проверяет, не замёрзли ли у младшего ноги и нос.

— Тебе плохо, Май-кофт?

— Всё хорошо, я же сказал.

Шерлок смотрит на него с видом человека, который понимает, что его обманывают. На лице полуторогодовалого ребёнка эта эмоция выглядит дико, но и отмахнуться от неё особо не выходит.

— Ну ладно, — сдаётся Майкрофт. — Я не знаю, чем тебя занять. У меня не получается ничего придумать, понимаешь? Может быть, завтра и получится, но ты плачешь сегодня. И от этого мне плохо.

Шерлок молча не сводит глаз с Майкрофта целых полминуты, а потом протягивает зайца и с просветлевшим лицом кивает: тебе, мол, нужнее.  
***

Привыкнуть можно ко многому. К тому, что малыш чересчур любознателен и требует повышенного внимания, — в том числе. Майкрофт и привыкает, к немалому облегчению матери. Она выслушивает отчёт последнего из приходящих учителей и провожает до выхода из дома, закрывая за ним дверь.

Майкрофт уже стоит у нижней ступеньки лестницы, явно встревоженный, положив левую руку на перила и поглаживая правой вцепившегося в штанину Шерлока по голове.

— Ну и… И что он сказал? — явно нервничая, спрашивает Майкрофт. — Что сказали они все?

— Да! — веско вставляет Шерлок.

Виолетта Холмс в лучших драматических традициях выдерживает паузу, медленно отходя от двери, сложив руки за спиной, — Шерлок тут же пытается повторить этот жест. Поравнявшись с Майкрофтом, долго смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Ты не дотягиваешь до высших баллов, когда-либо выставлявшихся в твоей школе.

Майкрофт опускает голову.

— Понятно…

— Но превосходишь результаты всех одноклассников на параллели. По всем предметам, Майкрофт. Так что я тобой довольна.

Быстро улыбнувшись, она уходит в гостиную, и Шерлок кидается вслед, подавая руку. Майкрофт провожает их взглядом, в очередной раз поражаясь сходству — глаза, нос, тёмные кудри, осанка, — и без сил опускается на ступеньку. Одиннадцать месяцев, почти год совмещения роли обычного ученика с ролью всевидящего старшего брата всё-таки привёл к положительному результату: Шерлок понимает достаточно приличный набор слов, мама довольна успехами в школе, а сам он научился расставлять приоритеты. И даже дядя Гарнет Холмс, родной брат папы, изредка заходящий в гости, начал приносить книги о политических деятелях и беседовать об устройстве власти в стране.

«Жизнь налаживается, — с облегчением думает Майкрофт, потягиваясь и поворачивая голову, разминая шею. — Наверное, я могу немножко отдохнуть в Рождество…».  
***

Иногда нужно сменить обстановку хотя бы на несколько дней, чтобы совершенно иначе взглянуть на то, что находится рядом. Проведя неделю в семье дяди Гарнета в Брайтоне, Майкрофт чувствует себя вполне отдохнувшим, вылезая из машины и ступая на дорожку к дому. Он поправляет рюкзак на левом плече, когда слышится вопль:

— Приехал! Май-кофт приехал!

От дверей вдоль покрытого инеем газона бежит Шерлок. В одних носках, штанах и кофте он преодолевает расстояние до дороги за несколько секунд, бросаясь брату на шею — тот подхватывает его на руки.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Здесь же холодно!

Майкрофт практически бегом несёт младшего к дому, в тепло. Закрыв дверь, предпринимает попытку поставить на пол, но Шерлок крепко держится за шею, не желая отпускать.

— Я слышала шум, — в коридор из кабинета выходит мамуля. — О, Майкрофт. Ты уже вернулся.

— Да, мам. Мы выехали раньше.

Положив рюкзак у двери, Майкрофт вместе с Шерлоком проходит в гостиную и там садится на диван.

— Шерлок, может, ты отпустишь меня уже?

Шерлок мотает головой, не расцепляя пальцев, и широко улыбается.

— Май-крофт, — произносит он, впервые выговаривая все буквы.

— Отлично, брат!

— Майкрофт, — повторяет Шерлок и, прикрыв глаза, прижимается к брату лбом к щеке. — Ма-май-крофт.

— Что?!

В этот раз отцепить братишку всё же удается. Усадив его рядом на диван, Майкрофт требовательно переспрашивает:

— Что ты сказал?

— Мамайкрофт, — уверенно повторяет Шерлок со шкодливой улыбкой. — Мамайкрофт, ыгхы!

— Шерлок, ты не понимаешь, что говоришь.

— О, он прекрасно понимает, что говорит, — возражает мамуля, заходя в гостиную с подносом с чашками и чайничком. — Даже не сомневайся, Майкрофт.

Шерлок весело хлопает в ладоши, глядя на смущённое лицо брата, не знающего, как ему реагировать. Разлив чай по чашкам, Виолетта протягивает одну Майкрофту.

— Согревайся, сынок.

— Мама, — тыкает Шерлок в сторону мамы. — Мамайкрофт, — тыкает в брата. — Ыгхы.

— Именно, родной, — мамуля усаживается рядом с Шерлоком и принимается поить его чаем. — Но если ты ещё раз выйдешь на холод неодетым, я буду очень недовольна.

Хлюпнув чаем, Шерлок тут же мрачнеет и, оставив чашку матери, подползает по дивану к брату.

— Майкрофт, — жалобно заглядывает он ему в глаза.

— Я тоже буду недоволен, Шерлок.

— Ма-айкрофт.

— Но я рад тебя видеть, — Майкрофт убирает опустевшую чашку на поднос. — Иди сюда.

Снова разулыбавшись, Шерлок бросается обнимать брата.

— Мамайкрофт приехал, — довольным голосом сообщает он, и Виолетта улыбается, допивая чай.

Она не станет рассказывать, как сильно ждал Шерлок возвращения брата. Выглядывал в окна, бродил по дому, как потерянный, иногда принимался плакать. И каким серьёзным испытанием для ребёнка стала разлука с человеком, привыкшим не отходить ни на шаг.

Но и Майкрофту было полезно немного отдохнуть, вспомнить, что есть мир и за пределами этого дома и парка неподалёку.

Не собирается рассказывать она и о визите молодого доктора психиатрии, консультанта МИ-6 Питера Лурье, наблюдавшего за Шерлоком весь день, а потом заявившего, что, судя по аномально сильной сосредоточенности ребёнка на некоторых вещах и чувствительности к звукам, есть смысл подозревать у него признаки высокофункционального аутизма. Однако при должном воспитании обычные люди их даже не заметят. Ну и, разумеется, это всё неточно, слишком рано что-то утверждать, и вообще, «у вас чудесный, умный малыш, миссис Холмс… Кстати, где он?..».

Зато о печальной судьбе дивана в детской сообщить можно: после случайного попадания в руки Шерлока ножниц пришлось заказывать новую кровать. И шторы на окнах. Ну и обивку на стуле заменить не помешало… О разрезанной сетке манежа не приходится и говорить — всё-таки на многое способен человек с интеллектом, даже если ему всего два года.

У Виолетты достаточно новостей для вернувшегося старшего сына.  
***

Удивительное дело: когда что-то в новинку и приходится перестраивать налаженную жизнь, дни тянутся невероятно долго. Но стоит лишь немного привыкнуть, подстроиться под ритм и рутину, — и незаметно пролетать начинают уже даже не недели, а месяцы или годы. Майкрофт и привыкает: учится, читает, пробует готовиться к поступлению в элитную частную школу, занимаясь со специально приглашенными учителями. В такие моменты Шерлок возится с игрушками в детской или смотрит телевизор, понемногу пробует читать то, до чего может дотянуться, не особо понимая, правда, смысл слов. И достаёт вопросами экономку, шофёра или маму — в зависимости от того, кому из них посчастливилось оказаться поблизости. Периоды его невероятной активности и нытья чередуются с целыми часами, посвящаемыми какому-либо заинтересовавшему делу. Шерлок вполне может приняться сосредоточено выстраивать дом из кубиков по разноцветной картинке, отмахиваясь от попыток мамы и брата отвлечь его пообедать, и не двигаться с места до тех пор, пока дом не будет закончен. И неважно, что стрелка часов к этому моменту уже давно перевалит за полночь. Работа должна быть завершена.

Самое сложное — подобрать Шерлоку такую вот задачу.

Искренне стремясь всё время заниматься чем-то новым, Шерлок стабильно делает исключение для двух вещей: музыка и шахматы. Он может заворожено долго смотреть на то, как Майкрофт с дядей Гарнетом передвигают фигуры на доске. И он непременно стаскивает с дивана за угол подушку, кладёт её в центр комнаты и усаживается на неё, когда Майкрофт на пианино разучивает какую-нибудь пьесу. Под Бетховена, правда, постоянно засыпает, чем частенько пользуется старший брат.

Жизнь семьи Холмсов можно назвать размеренной, не совсем обычной, но уютной и стабильной, — по крайней мере, так рассуждает про себя Майкрофт, возвращаясь домой майским днём после очередных тестов в школе, но благодушное настроение улетучивается, когда он понимает, что нигде в доме Шерлока нет, а экономка разводит руками, сообщив, что видела его ещё десять минут назад.

— Шерлок, где ты? — зовёт Майкрофт, добросовестно осматривая одну комнату за другой. — Шерлок, хватит прятаться! Выходи!

Спустившись на первый этаж, Майкрофт в растерянности оглядывает гостиную, пока вдруг не застывает на месте, осенённый внезапной догадкой.

«О боже…»

Он почти влетает на кухню, поняв, что было не так: куча продуктов на столе, и распахивает дверцу холодильника.

— Господи, Шерлок! — ни секунды не колеблясь, вытаскивает дрожащего брата из холодильника и пинком закрывает дверцу. — Ты что творишь?!

— Я пингвин, Майкрофт! Верни меня обратно! — тут же принимается вопить Шерлок, вырываясь из рук. — Я не закончил эксперимент!

— Ты не пингвин. Ты человек. Запомни это! — не обращая внимания на сопротивление, Майкрофт оттаскивает братишку в гостиную и там, свалив на диван, бесцеремонно укутывает в плед.

— Майкрофт, что ты сделал?! Ты всё испортил! Испортил! — ревёт Шерлок, не прекращая пинаться и наставлять старшему новые синяки, пока его не заматывают по самые уши. — Ма-а-айкрофт!

— Ты. Не. Пингвин. В холодильнике сидеть нельзя! — рявкает Майкрофт так, что Шерлок от неожиданности икает, но уже через секунду продолжает плакать.

— Ты всё испо-о-ортил!..

Каким-то чудом в детском рёве Майкрофту удаётся расслышать телефонный звонок.

— Майкрофт Холмс. Слушаю вас, — говорит он, сняв трубку и заткнув пальцем свободное ухо. — Что ты сказал?! Где?.. Когда?.. Мы приедем, дядя. Нас же пустят?.. Хорошо, едем.

Положив трубку, он поворачивается к Шерлоку, продолжающему тихо всхлипывать.

— Наша мама в больнице, Шерлок. Мы едем к ней.  
***

Выбирая в качестве специализации терапию, студент Бартса Мэтью Льюис не предполагал, что уже через несколько лет ему как наиболее перспективному молодому врачу предложат работу в закрытой частной клинике — огромном лечебно-исследовательском центре, выстроенном для нужд разведки и Министерства обороны Великобритании. А ещё через десять лет, отметив необычайные запасы терпения и высокую квалификацию, повысят до заведующего отделением и назначат одним из заместителей главного врача. Вероятно, не последнюю роль в этом сыграет трёхлетний опыт пребывания в горячих точках, где пришлось насмотреться на всякое, а ещё примечательная строка в личной характеристике: «Обладает выдающейся способностью самостоятельно принимать взвешенные решения, брать ответственность на себя в любой ситуации, где требуется оперативно мыслить».

Впрочем, сам доктор Льюис не считает, что делает что-то выдающееся или как-либо отличается от коллег. Он просто привык одинаково уважительно относиться ко всем людям и искренне стараться им помочь. Вот и сейчас, слушая разговор первого заместителя директора МИ-6 Гарнета Холмса с главврачом, он с трудом удерживается от желания выйти из кабинета и проверить новых пациентов.

— Доктор Льюис, вам неинтересно? — прервав свою речь на полуслове, вдруг задаёт вопрос чиновник от разведки.

— Ну что вы, мистер Холмс, — пожимает плечами Льюис. — Как можно?

Главврач делает предостерегающую мину, но Льюис только демонстративно откидывается на спинку стула под пристальным взглядом рыжеволосого типа в элегантном костюме и с зонтом.

— Мне показалось, или вы считаете, что мы зря тратим время?

— Мистер Холмс, ваша родственница чуть не стала жертвой отравления. Я понял, что это была диверсия. Я понял, что ей повезло оказаться недалеко от окна и потому выжить, даже надышавшись этого газа. Но мне не нравится идея доверять отравившегося экспериментальной военной пакостью пациента присмотру медсестёр. А теперь валяйте, продолжайте. У меня всё.

Главврач тут же вскидывается, готовясь извиняться за молодого подчинённого, но Гарнет Холмс жестом призывает его молчать.

— По вашему мнению, возможны осложнения, доктор Льюис?

— Я бы не стал исключать эту возможность.

— Понимаю. Что ж, в таком случае вы можете идти.

— Благодарю, — низко поклонившись, Мэтью Льюис подхватывает папку с бумагами и быстро выходит в коридор.

Когда за ним захлопывается дверь, главный врач клиники нервно поворачивается к важному гостю.

— Я прошу про…

— А мне нравится этот ваш зам, — задумчиво изрекает Гарнет Холмс, опираясь на зонт. — Распорядитесь, чтобы делами моих родственников занимался именно он.

— Да-да, конечно. Всё так и сделаем.

— Вот и прекрасно.  
***

К одиночной палате с миссис Холмс доктор Льюис подходит, невольно замедляя шаг. Он видит двух перепуганных детей, сидящих на одном стуле, приобнимая друг друга. И их маму, с трудом находящую силы для улыбки.

— Ну-с, что тут у нас, — бодро заявляет он, подходя к постели.

— Маме плохо, — жалуется Шерлок. — Майкрофт, скажи ему.

— Здравствуйте, доктор, — вежливо протягивает врачу руку тот, привставая со стула. — Я Майкрофт Холмс, а это мой брат Шерлок.

— Я доктор Льюис, мистер Холмс. Приятно познакомиться, — обменивается с ним рукопожатием Льюис и поворачивается к капельнице, оценивая остаток жидкости в ней.

— Майкрофт, скажи ему, — повторяет Шерлок, дёргая брата за рукав.

— Что вы скажете о маме, доктор? — с долей тревоги спрашивает Майкрофт. — Она не говорит с нами.

— Вашей маме сейчас больно говорить, мистер Холмс, — отвечает Льюис, выбирая из коробок лекарств нужную. — И она с трудом узнаёт вас. Но вы не волнуйтесь, это поправимо.

Окончательно встревожившись, Майкрофт встаёт со стула.

— Доктор, мы можем выйти на минуту?

После секундной заминки тот кивает:

— Конечно.

И первым идёт к двери. Майкрофт выходит за ним, успев бросить взгляд на Шерлока, который уже слез со стула, и маму, поднявшую руку, чтобы погладить его по голове. Прикрыв дверь, задирает подбородок.

— Доктор Льюис, скажите мне правду: насколько плохо моей маме?

— Я сказал правду, мистер Холмс, — врач присаживается на кушетку в коридоре. — Ваша мама поправится.

— Когда?

— Не могу сказать.

— Доктор, не обманывайте меня. Я же вас попросил.

— Сколько вам лет?

— Десять с половиной, но это не имеет отношения к разговору.

Мэтью Льюис вздыхает, разглядывая бледного мальчишку, старательно пытающегося казаться взрослым.

— У вашей мамы тяжёлое отравление, мистер Холмс. Её пытались убить. Но она выжила, и как раз сейчас я собирался дать ей новую порцию противоядия.

— Разве противоядие не дают всё сразу? — недоверчиво прищуривается Майкрофт.

— Иногда, чтобы вывести весь яд из организма, нужно время и постепенное введение лекарств, — помолчав, Льюис вздыхает. — Мистер Холмс, давайте договоримся: я всегда говорю вам всё как есть, а вы верите моим словам. Идёт?

— Я предложил вам то же самое.

— Тем лучше. Скажите мне вот что: ваш брат простужен?

— Оу, — в глазах Майкрофта неожиданно вспыхивает что-то похожее на уважение. — Вы успели заметить?

— Это моя работа. Так что?

— Ну да, он немного замёрз.

— Сейчас лето. Где он умудрился?

— Ну-у… — Майкрофт виновато опускает голову, кусая губы.

— Мистер Холмс, договор лучше работает в обе стороны. К примеру, вы ничего не скрываете от меня, а я обещаю хранить в тайне всё, что узнаю. Мне просто легче принимать решения, когда я знаю все факты.

— Ну ладно… Перед поездкой сюда Шерлок залез в холодильник, — быстро произносит Майкрофт и, встретившись взглядом с врачом, просительно добавляет. — Маме только не говорите, а?

— Я уже дал обещание. Не скажу. Как долго ваш брат там провёл?

— Думаю, не больше двух-трёх минут. Пока я искал по комнатам, он успел замёрзнуть. Он всё-таки простудился, да?

— Я выпишу ему таблетки, пусть выпьет сейчас и перед сном. Завтра, как придёте проведать маму, я его осмотрю и тогда отвечу на ваш вопрос.

— Спасибо.

Встав с кушетки, Льюис доброжелательно улыбается Майкрофту, кивком предлагая вернуться в палату.

— У вас всё, мистер Холмс?

— Пожалуй, да, доктор. Спасибо, что уделили мне время, — учтиво отвечает Майкрофт и открывает ему дверь.  
***

У чёрного камня стоят люди. Мужчины и женщины, в официальных костюмах и неформальной одежде. Все очень сдержаны, спокойны. Все слушают Гарнета Холмса, рассказывающего о том, каким был ушедший человек.

Ветер тихо шелестит листьями деревьев. Отдав дань уважения, приглашенные начинают расходиться, старательно огибая Майкрофта Холмса, который не может отвести взгляд от двух слов на новенькой могильной плите.

— Майкрофт, пойдём, — голос Шерлока звучит словно издалека. — Майкрофт?

Но Майкрофт стоит, не шелохнувшись, лишь пытается проглотить застрявший ком в горле и прогнать стучащую в висках мысль: «Мы остались совсем одни».

— Майкрофт, пожалуйста! Майкрофт, ты слышишь меня?

«Что же теперь будет с Шерлоком? Я несовершеннолетний, мне его не оставят…»

— Братик, пожалуйста! Пожа-а-алуйста!..

«С кем же поговорить?.. Ох, мама, ну как же так, а?..»

— Майкрофт!

Голос звучит совсем отчаянно, и дёргает Шерлок старшего за руку всё настойчивее. Майкрофт всё-таки отвлекается от созерцания могилы, переводя взгляд на младшего, а потом изображение как-то резко делает кульбит, и он обнаруживает себя в гостиной на диване, перед которым на коленях стоит Шерлок, повторяя:

— Майкрофт, пожалуйста!.. Майкрофт, ты слышишь меня? Ну, Ма-а-айкрофт!..

— Ч-что, Шерлок? Что-то случилось?

— Это у тебя случилось! — взволнованно возражает тот. — Ты что, плакал?

Нахмурившись, Майкрофт осторожно касается щеки рукой и смотрит на неё. В свете включённого телевизора видно, как поблёскивают мокрые кончики пальцев.

— Всё в порядке, Шерлок.

— Не всё. Ты плакал. Почему ты плакал? Ты же не плачешь!

— Шерлок, всё хорошо, — вытерев ладонью лицо, Майкрофт затаскивает братишку на диван. — А тебе вообще на полу сидеть нельзя. Ты болеешь.

— Я не болею! — упрямо возражает Шерлок. — А ты плакал! Почему ты не говоришь мне? Я же видел. Что-то случилось, да? Что-то с… с мамой?

Окончательно успокоившись, Майкрофт набрасывает брату на плечи плед и прижимает ко лбу тыльную сторону ладони, проверяя температуру.

— С мамой всё будет хорошо, Шерлок. Она скоро вернётся к нам.

— Но ты плакал из-за неё!

— Нет.

— Да! Я всё слышал! Если мама вернётся, почему ты плакал?

Несколько секунд Майкрофт молчит, кусая губы, потом всё же признаётся:

— Мне приснился плохой сон. Но сейчас я понимаю, что это был сон, и больше плакать не буду.

— Точно не будешь? — недоверчиво уточняет Шерлок, шмыгая носом.

— Обещаю. А вот тебе я сейчас принесу таблетку, а то ты снова замёрз.

— Я не хочу таблетку, — тут же принимается ныть Шерлок. — Она горькая.

— Если ты её не съешь, попадёшь в больницу, как мама. Ты хочешь, чтобы доктор и тебя лечил?

Шерлок быстро мотает головой.

— Нет. Нет, туда я не хочу. Там совсем плохо.

— Тогда ты съешь и выпьешь всё, что я тебе дам.  
***

Виолетту Холмс доктор Льюис выписывает через три дня, вручая список рекомендаций, без особой, правда, надежды, что их станут выполнять. Дети бросаются обнимать её с двух сторон, едва она переступает порог дома.

— Мама! Мама вернулась!

И долго вот так стоят в коридоре, улыбаясь друг дружке. Затем мамуля берёт сыновей за руки и ведёт к кухне пить чай.

— Сильно испугались?

Братья переглядываются.

— Мы просто очень тебя ждали, — отвечает Майкрофт, а Шерлок кивает. — Посиди, я сам поставлю чайник.

— Со мной всё хорошо, сынок.

— Мне виднее.

Шерлок, не отпуская пальцы ни на миг, упрямо сажает маму за стол. Потом обнимает, поднырнув под руку, и Майкрофт, включив чайник, не может сдержать радостную улыбку. Он не собирается рассказывать о том, как они вдвоём с братом, устроившись под одним пледом в гостиной, все эти три ночи с трудом пытались уснуть. Как докучали вопросами врачу, отлавливая его в коридоре клиники и требуя говорить только правду. Их вообще там как-то сразу стали воспринимать как одно целое — по одинаковой мимике, пониманию друг друга с полуслова и хождению нога в ногу.

И наблюдатели не ошиблись. Всё-таки братья Холмсы, старший и младший, — это два чрезвычайно разных по внешнему виду человека, способных одинаково счастливо обнимать мамулю.


	3. Глава 2. Закон (не)противоречия

_Если одно суждение что-то утверждает,_   
_а другое то же самое отрицает, то они не_   
_могут быть истинными одновременно._   
_Второй закон логики_

Майкрофту одиннадцать, и он готовится к предварительным экзаменам в Итон. Занимается по нескольку часов в день, не давая себе поблажек. В конце концов, о перспективах обучения в Итоне он узнал ещё в шесть лет от отца, тогда же пообещав ему и себе непременно войти в число тех нескольких сотен счастливчиков, раз в году отбираемых со всей Британии. Мамуля, на которую больше никто устроить покушение не решается, не возражает.

Шерлоку только четыре, и он впервые осознает, что ждать новых игр от брата особо-то и не надо. Их вполне можно придумать самому.

Сначала — по мелочи, подражая героям мультфильмов и сказок. В ход идут подручные материалы и собственная фантазия, но без чего-то опасного, так что Майкрофт с мамулей лишь снисходительно улыбаются, наблюдая со стороны. Некоторое время.

Но после, одной тёмной весенней ночью, Майкрофт просыпается от шороха и лёгкого дискомфорта. Почти в ту же секунду вспыхивает свет, и пока Майкрофт жмурится, привыкая к нему, Шерлок тыкает его в горло пластмассовым мечом и, поставив правую ногу на рёбра, торжественно провозглашает:

— Сдавайся, трус!

— Шерлок… — с бесконечным терпением выдыхает Майкрофт. — Сейчас ночь…

И тут же получает в лицо водой из опрокинутого стакана.

— Ты подлый трус! Я взял тебя в плен!

Рефлекторно дёрнувшись, чтобы вытереть в лицо, Майкрофт видит собственные запястья перемотанными поясом маминого халата. Быстрая проверка подтверждает, что и ноги постигла схожая участь. Ну а Шерлок…

Кстати, Шерлок. Размалёванное красками лицо (пальцевая живопись, не иначе). Чёрная повязка на левом глазу, не особо чистая рубашка и брюки с закатанной штаниной. И ещё меч в руке. Настоящий пират с обложки сборника рассказов, без рыжеволосой пленницы только.

— Хорошо. Я в плену, — покорно соглашается Майкрофт. — Что дальше?

— Ты поднял бунт против меня! Ты будешь наказан!

Шустро сев на него верхом, Шерлок достаёт из кармана платок и принимается засовывать его в рот брату.

— Это не… тьфу… не обязательно… — пытается сопротивляться Майкрофт, правда, без особого успеха.

— У пленника должен быть кляп. Ты трус! Ты пытался сбежать! — всё-таки запихнув платок, Шерлок утирает ладонью пот со лба. — Утром я решу, что с тобой делать.

Шустро спрыгнув на пол, он щёлкает выключателем и выбегает в коридор.

Оставшись один, Майкрофт обдумывает ситуацию ровно минуту. Потом выплёвывает импровизированный кляп и поднимает запястья к лицу, испытывая моментальное чувство гордости: даже в тусклом лунном свете видно, что самостоятельно узлы не развязать. На лодыжках, впрочем, тоже.

Встав на ковёр, Майкрофт успевает сделать два прыжка, когда дверь распахивается и из-за неё раздаётся торжествующее:

— Ага-а-а! Я знал! Я знал, что ты попытаешься сбежать!

— Шерлок, уже поздно. Давай завтра, а? — пытается образумить его Майкрофт, но тот не слушается и лишь с воплем разбегается, и, боднув брата головой в живот, валит на ковёр.

— Трус! Ты трус! Ты подлый мерзавец!

Слегка приложившись затылком, Майкрофт начинает злиться, в момент обхватывая брата за шею и, развернув, аккуратно локтем прижимает его к себе.

— А как тебе это понравится?

Выронив меч, Шерлок изо всех сил лягается, повторяя:

— Пусти! Отпусти!..

И вдруг с силой кусает за руку, вынуждая ослабить хватку.

— Я разберусь с тобой, подлый предатель! — приметив, что Майкрофт тянется к ногам, отбегает на безопасное расстояние. — Тебя казнят на рассвете!

Гордо задрав нос, Шерлок вдруг настораживается, прислушиваясь к шуму в коридоре, и, ни секунды не раздумывая, запрыгивает на диван брата, укрываясь одеялом по самую макушку.

— Майкрофт, у тебя всё в порядке? — слышится негромкий голос Виолетты, и, появившись на пороге спальни, она удивлённо поднимает брови. — Майкрофт?

Побив все рекорды по попаданию в нелепые ситуации, тот с трудом садится на ковёр.

— Да-да, мама. Всё нормально.

Шерлок старательно громко и — как ему кажется — сонно сопит.

Недоверчиво прищурившись, мамуля бросает короткий взгляд на младшего сына и медленно подходит к старшему, опускается на корточки перед ним.

— Не спится, сынок?

Потупившись, тот кусает губы.

— Как раз думал поспать.

— Понятно… Знаешь, пояс всё-таки заберу. Он мне нужен.

Запахнув посильнее полу халата, мамуля принимается развязывать узлы на запястьях сына, никак не комментируя ещё заметные следы от зубов. Слегка покраснев, Майкрофт через её плечо смотрит на брата, наблюдающего за ними из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, и многообещающе шевелит бровями. Забрав многострадальный пояс и намотав его себе на ладонь, мамуля молча наблюдает за тем, как сын распутывает узлы на ногах, после чего одобрительно кивает.

— Не засиживайся допоздна, Майкрофт. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, мама, — желает он ей вслед. — Прости, что разбудил.

И спокойно ждёт, пока из коридора донесётся тихий щелчок закрывшейся двери в спальню матери, растирает запястья и щиколотки. Ну а после этого поднимается на ноги и очень медленно идёт к дивану, с которого Шерлок смотрит на брата, как кролик на удава. Когда до дивана остаётся один шаг, Шерлок вдруг ужом выскальзывает из-под одеяла и в панике выбегает из комнаты брата, спасаясь от неминуемой расправы.

Он ещё не знает, что в следующую ночь пленником станет уже сам, угодив в лапы коварного, но справедливого шерифа.  
***

Игры братьев Холмсов становятся разнообразнее и интереснее, когда в планировании участвуют двое. В доме воцаряется хаос: то тут, то там появляются корабли из стульев, каюты из подушек, целые острова из одеял. Шерлок лазает повсюду, докуда может дотянуться, подставляя стулья к столам и поминутно заставляя приходящую экономку Элен сожалеть о том дне, когда она переключила для младшего хозяина телевизор на игру «не касаясь пола». Самое безобидное — старательно разложенные по полу книжки, образующие дорожку от входа в дом до детской на втором этаже. Терпения ему хватило.

Шерлок таскает из шкафов вещи, переодеваясь то в одно, то в другое. И жутко обижается, когда во взрослом наряде его узнают.

Для Шерлока мир день ото дня расширяет границы: сначала не было и мысли самому выйти из детской, потом — спуститься по ступенькам, теперь — выйти за порог дома. Вряд ли, правда, надолго.

Ну а Майкрофт… Если Шерлок делает что-то совсем нехорошее, он арестовывает его и, отрезав все пути к отступлению, начинает зачитывать вслух книжки об истории и политике, заставляет учить отдельные слова на латыни, не говоря уж об обычных школьных предметах.

Стараниями старшего брата Шерлок опережает в развитии и объёме знаний любого ровесника на два-три года, а когда дядя Гарнет приносит огромную иллюстрированную детскую энциклопедию, и вовсе уходит в отрыв. Семейная любознательность в случае с Шерлоком приобретает невообразимый масштаб: ему интересно всё. А поскольку ребёнок признаёт лишь практический подход, проблемы не заставляют себя долго ждать.

Майкрофт не верит в интуицию и любую мистику. Он рационалист и прагматик, во всём полагается на факты и личные наблюдения, но даже он не может объяснить себе, что заставило его прервать чтение задачи посредине абзаца и отправиться на поиски брата.

— Шерлок, где ты?.. Что ты делаешь? Как ты… — заглянув в ванную, замирает и бросается на колени. — Господи, Шерлок, что ты сделал?

Нездорово бледный братишка, скорчившись, лежит на резиновом коврике, держась за живот. Рядом валяется открытый пузырёк с моющим средством, под которым расползается синяя лужица. На попытку прикоснуться Шерлок реагирует страдальческой гримасой, с трудом фокусируя взгляд.

— Мне плохо…

— Сейчас.

Подхватив пузырёк, Майкрофт завинчивает крышку и, сунув его себе за пояс брюк, берёт на руки Шерлока, безвольно опустившего ресницы. Он вытаскивает братишку в машину, приказывая шофёру ехать в клинику, находящуюся — какая удача — всего в десяти минутах езды. Там вваливается в приёмный покой.

— Молодой человек, что вы здесь делаете? — спрашивает его средних лет дама в регистратуре. — Это военное учреждение, детская больница в другом районе.

— Позовите доктора Льюиса! — требует Майкрофт, не тратя времени на возражения.

— Но…

— Немедленно, миссис Хоггарт! — рявкает он, мельком глянув на бейджик. — Скажите, что к нему Майкрофт Холмс с братом. Это срочно.

Смерив наглеца укоризненным взглядом, сотрудница клиники снимает трубку телефона и набирает нужный номер.

— Мистер Льюис, тут к вам дети пришли… Некто Майкрофт Холмс с братом… Ждут… Хорошо.

— Доктор Льюис сейчас подойдёт, но я вынуждена подать рапорт руководителю клиники, молодой человек. Это закрытая больница, не предназначенная для гражданских.

— Мы исключение, — хмуро возражает Майкрофт, с тревогой изучая лицо брата. — Сейчас, Шерлок, потерпи… Тебе помогут…

— Ну и что у вас случилось? — едва появившись из-за поворота, задаёт вопрос Мэтью Льюис. Майкрофт кидается к нему.

— Шерлок отравился, — перехватив поудобнее брата, достаёт из-за пояса скользкий пузырёк. — Вот этим.

Пробежав глазами этикетку, Льюис забирает у Майкрофта ребёнка.

— Миссис Хоггарт, вызовите в шестую докторов Одли и Палмера. Это срочно, — сделав несколько шагов по коридору, косится на Майкрофта. — Вы, мистер Холмс, подождите в коридоре. Будут проблемы — скажите, что я разрешил.

И не тратя лишних слов, скрывается за дверью.  
***

На кушетке в коридоре клиники Майкрофт проводит четверть часа, время от времени вскакивая и начиная нервно ходить из угла в угол. Стоит лишь открыться двери — бросается к врачу.

— Ну что он? Как он?

— Успокойтесь, — поднимает руки доктор. — С Шерлоком всё будет в порядке.

— Точно?

— Разве говоря то же самое о маме, я вас обманул?

Майкрофт отступает на шаг.

— Нет, не обманули… Ему очень плохо?

— Его завтра выпишут домой. Сегодня я этого делать не стану, хочу понаблюдать. Но, думаю, уже завтра вам придётся лучше следить за ним и прятать потенциальные яды. Сомневаюсь, правда, что вам это удастся.

— Почему?

— Профессиональное чутье, — мягко улыбается Льюис. — И раз уж стараниями вашего дяди главврач назначил меня вашим семейным доктором, я дам вам свой прямой номер телефона и распоряжусь, чтобы вас пускали на проходной. Обоих.

— Спасибо, — поразмыслив, Майкрофт с тревогой уточняет: — У вас не будет проблем? Ну, из-за того, что я сегодня привёз Шерлока сюда. У вас же вывеска центра министерства обороны.

— Было бы куда хуже, если бы вы его не привезли, мистер Холмс. А сейчас я попрошу вас поговорить с братом. Он пришёл в себя и теперь крайне сопротивляется вмешательству врачей.

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.  
***

Домой Майкрофт возвращается поздно, медленно проходит по коридору и долго топчется в шаге от кабинета матери. Потом всё же появляется на пороге.

— Это было предсказуемо, — не отвлекаясь от страницы, заявляет Виолетта Холмс, взмахом руки предлагая сыну сесть на стул.

— Ты уже знаешь? — тихо вопрошает Майкрофт, устроившись за столом и изучая собственные руки.

— Я могу сложить сообщение шофёра о пункте назначения, лужу чистящего средства в ванной и отсутствие Шерлока в доме. Простая дедукция.

Дочитав документ, она откладывает его в сторону и поднимает глаза на сына.

— А ещё мне позвонил главврач.

— Жаловался на моё поведение в регистратуре?

— Высказал некоторое недовольство по этому поводу. Ты невежливо разговаривал с миссис Хоггарт.

— Я паниковал, — бормочет Майкрофт, опустив голову ещё ниже. — Шерлоку было плохо. Она не хотела звать врача.

— Понятно.

Мамуля выдерживает паузу.

— Надеюсь, вы обговорили с доктором Льюисом, как поступать в подобных случаях?

— Да, он дал свой номер телефона и… — Майкрофт замолкает, поворачиваясь к матери. — Тоже думаешь, что это произойдёт снова?

— Уверена в этом, — грустно улыбается она в ответ. — Ты не убережёшь его от всего, Майкрофт. Но в твоих силах максимально быстро передавать Шерлока в руки врачей. Большего я от тебя не жду.

— Я… Да. Я постараюсь. Очень. Да.

— Вот и прекрасно. Как он там?

— Завтра вернётся домой. Очень недоволен, кричал на всё отделение — ну, когда смог кричать. Сопротивлялся. Я вот думаю, если у него такая паника из-за врачей, может, это его остановит?

— Не надейся. Его любопытство гораздо сильнее. Так что тебе придётся нелегко… Иди спать, сынок. Поздно уже.

— Спокойной ночи, мам.  
***

В своих прогнозах взрослые не ошибаются: поставив мысленно галочку, что моющие средства пить нельзя, Шерлок не распространяет это правило на всё остальное. А потому уже через неделю Майкрофт имеет дело с очередным отравлением, правда, на этот раз обходится без клиники: братишке помогают искусственно вызванная рвота и постельный режим. Ну и выразительное чтение «Питера Пена» на ночь.

А потом становится действительно страшно, когда, воспользовавшись отсутствием брата, Шерлок добирается до кладовки и упаковок с удобрениями для ухода за растениями в небольшом цветнике. Вернувшийся из школы Майкрофт обнаруживает брата в бессознательном состоянии, с замедленным дыханием и нитевидным пульсом. И тогда он, в самом деле, паникует, действуя практически на автопилоте, отдавая распоряжения шофёру гнать в клинику, экономке — позвонить врачу. Позже он не сможет вспомнить порядок собственных действий, загнав личные переживания и ужас глубоко внутрь, раз за разом прокручивая в голове слова: «Острое отравление», «Счёт на минуты» и «Да это же смертельная дозировка, тем более для ребёнка…» — и так пока не окажется на стуле у постели брата, облепленного всевозможными датчиками.

В себя Майкрофт приходит, лишь почувствовав укол в плечо, и, моргнув, переводит взгляд с лица Шерлока на врача, сосредоточено вводящего лекарство.

— Зачем?

— У вас шок, мистер Холмс. Это успокоительное. Вам станет легче.

— Не думаю, что это было нужно.

— Мне виднее, — прижав ватный шарик, доктор Льюис откладывает использованный шприц на стол и не без тревоги разглядывает Майкрофта. — Сделайте глубокий вдох.

Помедлив секунду, Майкрофт выполняет сказанное.

— Доктор, я в порядке.

— Выдыхайте… Вдох… Выдох… — прищурившись, Льюис берётся за запястье, проверяя пульс. — Что ж, до «в порядке» ещё далеко, но вам лучше. Дышите, мистер Холмс. У вашего брата благоприятный прогноз, вы успели вовремя.

Майкрофт опускает закатанный рукав рубашки, едва врач убирает пальцы. И вновь поворачивает голову к брату, лежащему неподвижно под мерное попискивание кардиомонитора.

— В этот раз завтра вы его не выпишете?

— В этот раз Шерлок на непродолжительное время оказался в коме. Выпишу через несколько дней, когда он восстановится.

— Понятно…

Машинально потерев плечо, Майкрофт долго смотрит на собственные колени, потом — на врача, меняющего Шерлоку капельницу.

— У меня будет к вам просьба. Только не отказывайтесь сразу, пожалуйста. Выслушайте меня.

— Я весь внимание.

Дождавшись, пока доктор Льюис вновь сядет на стул и выжидательно сцепит пальцы в замок, Майкрофт высказывает свою идею:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы научили меня оказывать первую помощь Шерлоку. В таких ситуациях, как эта.

— В такой ситуации, как эта, помогла бы лишь инъекция атропина.

— Вот именно, — быстро соглашается Майкрофт. — Вы могли бы рассказать, что в каком случае делать, выдать нужные лекарства, ну и научить… — к концу речи Майкрофт понижает голос почти до шёпота. — Глупая идея, да? Сейчас вы скажете, что мне мало для этого лет.

— Для того, чтобы колоть сильнодействующие препараты брату? — сузив глаза, переспрашивает Льюис. — Да. Вам мало для этого лет, мистер Холмс. Очень мало.

— Я понял, — едва слышно выговаривает Майкрофт, не зная, куда деться. — Я просто боюсь найти Шерлока слишком поздно. Что у него не будет тех минут, чтобы доехать сюда и чтобы вы успели помочь.

— Что ж, каждый сотый отравившийся ребёнок в мире умирает. Это медицинский факт.

Майкрофт вскидывается, думая высказаться по этой фразе, но встретив прямой взгляд врача, отказывается от этой мысли. Не в силах больше усидеть на месте, он подходит к окну, чувствуя, как несмотря на сложный разговор, постепенно тает узел напряжения в груди, и становится легче дышать. Шерлок жив — это всё, что имеет значение. И непременно будет жить дальше.

— Когда вы решили, что стали взрослым, мистер Холмс? — неожиданно интересуется доктор Льюис, повернувшись к нему вполоборота и устроив руку на спинке стула.

— Три года назад, когда умер отец, — глухо отвечает Майкрофт, вглядываясь в темноту за окном. — Я успел пообещать ему и маме, что буду заботиться о Шерлоке и сделаю всё для него.

— А теперь, значит, хотите, чтобы я подготовил из вас медбрата?

— Скорее, парамедика. Работника скорой.

— …Без какого-либо медицинского образования, несовершеннолетнего мальчишку, даже не окончившего школу. Чтобы выдал набор лекарств, включая средства для оказания экстренной помощи, и научил их использовать. Я правильно понял вашу идею?

— Да, доктор. Я… я умею думать, даже паникуя. Честно говоря, я даже переживать начинаю уже после того, как всё сделаю.

— Отложенная реакция на стресс… Да, её я у вас заметил, — встав со стула, доктор Льюис подходит к Майкрофту и цепко перехватывает запястье на десять секунд, считая пульс. Удовлетворившись результатом, становится рядом, опираясь о подоконник.

— Вы представляете, каким будет список запретов и ограничений, если я соглашусь на вашу авантюру? — на это Майкрофт резко поворачивает голову, жадно впитывая каждое слово. — Что я запрещу вам вводить любой препарат кому бы то ни было без предварительного звонка мне и моего разрешения? И если вы хоть раз нарушите это правило, наше соглашение будет немедленно расторгнуто.

— Да я и не рискну давать Шерлоку что-либо из лекарств без вашей… Вы серьёзно согласитесь, доктор?

— Скажем так, я способен оценить исключительность вашей ситуации и риски для вашего брата. И если вы желаете подстраховаться, то я согласен, мистер Холмс. Я подготовлю для вас памятку и продумаю порядок обучения.

— Вы… Спасибо!

Майкрофт с восторгом протягивает руку, которую Льюис аккуратно пожимает.

— Посмотрим, что вы скажете после наших занятий, мистер Холмс. И надолго ли вас хватит с учётом моей требовательности.

— Я всё понимаю. Я буду очень стараться и…

Оба оборачиваются на звук открывающейся двери.

— Здравствуйте, доктор. Майкрофт.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Холмс, — приветственно кивает ей Льюис, отходя от окна, и оглядывается на Майкрофта. — Мистер Холмс, третья дверь по левой стороне — мой кабинет. Он открыт, там вы увидите чайник, чай и печенье. Ваша задача съесть не меньше двух штук и выпить чашку сладкого чая. Сейчас же. Это понятно?

— Но… да, понятно. Спасибо. Я быстро вернусь.  
***

В кабинете у врача Майкрофт первым делом включает чайник. Пока греется вода, не без любопытства озирается по сторонам: большой письменный стол с папками бумаг — все сложены ровными стопками. Два книжных шкафа с журналами и книгами: неврология, кардиология, хирургия… Направлений хватает. Металлический сейф. На отдельном столике три стопки бумаг, собранные в прозрачные папки. Если приглядеться, на верхнем листе видны реквизиты лаборатории министерства обороны и штамп «Секретно» поперёк листа.

«Ну, конечно. Здесь же военный центр, — думает Майкрофт, наливая кипяток в чашку. — Значит, доктор Льюис имеет отношение к испытаниям лекарств или чего-то похуже. И при этом возится со мной и с Шерлоком… Мда… Мы отвлекаем его от серьёзных дел. Интересно, почему дядя выбрал нам именно его? Нужно будет спросить…»

Захрустев печеньем, он усаживается на стул, вытягивая ноги. Сонливость накатывает мягкими волнами, расслабляя мышцы. Глаза закрываются сами собой. Майкрофт ещё успевает поставить опустевшую чашку на стол, но после проваливается в темноту.

…Его находят спящим на стуле, когда Виолетта Холмс решает забрать сына домой. Приблизившись, она ласково проводит ладонью по волосам, а доктор Льюис, прикинув, насколько уменьшилось количество печенья в пакете, одобрительно хмыкает.

— Вы дали моему сыну снотворное? — слышит Майкрофт, выныривая из дрёмы.

— Нет, успокоительное. Это он уже сам… Отогрелся, наверное, вот и…

— Ещё скажите, что не предвидели этого, — медленно выговаривает слова Майкрофт, сонно моргая и прижимаясь затылком к мамуле. — Не поверю.

— Почему же? — заняв кресло за письменным столом, любопытствует Льюис.

— Вам доверили лечить военных разведчиков в 26 лет. И наградили за это. И ещё, дядя Гарнет из всех врачей выбрал вас. Мам, я же правильно всё понимаю?

— Правильно, сынок, — обняв сына за шею, Виолетта целует его в макушку. — Кстати, мы с доктором обсудили твою идею.

— И? — тянет он, наслаждаясь теплом заботливых рук. Присутствие наблюдателя — редкий случай — почему-то ни капли не смущает.

— Попробуй. На твои карьерные планы, как я понимаю, это не влияет?

— Нет, я буду политиком. Ну, или советником политиков — так даже интереснее.

— Метите на место премьер-министра, мистер Холмс? — уточняет доктор Льюис, чуть склонив голову набок.

Майкрофт молчит ровно две секунды. Затем выворачивается из рук матери и, наклонившись вперёд и устроив локти на коленях, задаёт встречный вопрос:

— Что вы знаете о серых кардиналах?  
***

Быть матерью-одиночкой сложно.

Быть матерью-одиночкой двоих очень умных, любознательных детей сложно вдвойне.

А когда ещё есть и ответственная работа, от степени сосредоточенности на которой зависят успех, а порой и жизни британских разведчиков в разных уголках мира, тут уж не расслабишься ни на минуту. И чувство благодарности старшему сыну за помощь поистине огромно.

Иногда к нему примешивается гордость — когда узнаёшь, что Майкрофт успешно прошёл первый этап поступления в Итон.

Иногда — восхищение, когда, изумительно грамотно выстраивая фразы, он рассказывает доктору Льюису о кардинале Ришелье. И в эти минуты заметно, насколько интересны ему история и политика, насколько искренне он желает разбираться именно в этих вещах. Призвание, ни больше, ни меньше.

Майкрофт старательно разыгрывает роль взрослого, принимает решения и осознаёт ответственность за них. Он очень хочет всё делать правильно, продумывать и не ошибаться. Это нечастый случай, когда ребёнок воспитывает себя сам и ещё и добровольно занимается воспитанием младшего братишки. И окружающие… они разговаривают с ним как с равным.

Большую часть времени он и сам в это верит.

И только мамуля всегда видит ребёнка. Старательного, умного, очень дисциплинированного, но всё же ребёнка. Мальчишку, которому ещё расти и расти. И потому из клиники она его выводит, держа за руку, и не отпускает до самого дома, ожидая отсроченной реакции.

Когда они вдвоём выбираются из машины, у Майкрофта начинают дрожать пальцы. Он вежливо желает доброй ночи экономке, и пока мамуля объясняет ей, что всё в порядке и можно взять выходной прямо сейчас, а шофёр увезёт, куда требуется, проходит в гостиную. Там нервно меряет шагами ковёр, садится на диван и снова встаёт, трёт ладонями глаза.

Замкнув дверь за Элен, Виолетта Холмс несколько секунд наблюдает за сыном. Затем вешает сумку на ручку двери и преграждает путь Майкрофту, крепко обнимает и прижимает его к себе.

— Всё в порядке, сынок, — на миг отстранившись, целует в лоб и обнимает снова. — Всё хорошо.

Сглотнув, Майкрофт прижимается щёкой к груди матери и, как-то судорожно вдохнув, тихо произносит:

— Я так испугался…

Осторожно отступив назад, Виолетта опускается на диван вместе с сыном.

— Знаешь, я пришёл… А он лежит там… И не дышит… Почти не дышит, мама… Я его зову и… не получается, — всхлипнув, Майкрофт пытается смахнуть непрошеные слезинки, и мамуля ещё крепче прижимает его к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине и целуя макушку. — Вообще не получается, мама… Я ему: «Шерлок! Шерлок!»… А он не открывает глаза… Это так страшно, мама… Когда не открывает глаза…

Слёзы всё-таки прочерчивают дорожки на щеках, капая на блузку матери. Майкрофт безвольно опускает руки, давясь рыданиями.

— И ещё этот пакет на полу… Там же фосфор… Что-то с фосфором, оно очень опасно… И Шерлок… Я повёз его… А они говорят, что совсем плохо… И в реанимацию его… Он же маленький совсем…

— Ты успел вовремя, родной. Ему помогли.

— Я боялся… Всё ждал там… А потом смотрю, он делает мне укол… Мне-то зачем? Это Шерлоку плохо… Не понимаю…

— Ты не реагировал, когда доктор тебя звал, сынок. Долго. Он и встревожился.

— Со мной всё было в порядке! — возмущается Майкрофт и, шмыгнув носом, проводит ладонью по щекам.

— Доктору виднее. Он умница, ты же это понял. И потом, разве тебе не стало легче?

— Немного.

— Вот видишь...

— Да… — немного успокоившись, Майкрофт поднимает на маму заплаканные глаза. — Что он о Шерлоке сказал?

— Что уже завтра мы сможем с ним поговорить, — Виолетта улыбается, ласково проводя рукой по волосам. — Ты вообще-то тоже маленький ещё.

— Ма-ам!

— Правда-правда, меня не обманешь. И тебе бывает очень страшно. И тяжело. Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты с фонариком читаешь ночью книжки, чтобы сделать домашнее задание? Так происходит каждый раз, когда из-за игр с Шерлоком тебе днём не остаётся времени на уроки.

Майкрофт смущённо отводит глаза.

— Думал, что не знаешь…

— Не порть зрение фонариками, сынок. Если нужно что-то почитать — включи лампу. Я не буду тебя ругать, во сколько бы ты ни лёг.

— Спасибо. Мам, я не специально, честно! Я стараюсь всё сделать днём.

— Я знаю, — успокаивающе кивает мамуля, внимательно разглядывая сына. — Нехорошая привычка у тебя, кстати.

— Какая?

— Ты кусаешь губы, когда нервничаешь. Мне всё равно, а вот окружающие могут обращать внимание.

— Ой, — озадачившись, Майкрофт хмурится, припоминая, потом кивает: — Я понял, спасибо. Что-нибудь ещё не так?

— Да. Мне интересно: зачем тебе сигареты?

Майкрофт замирает, с ужасом вглядываясь в невозмутимое лицо и не зная, что сказать. Хотел же ещё убрать их поглубже в ящик стола, но слишком торопился в школу и забыл его задвинуть. Всего один раз…

— Эксперимент.

— Эксперименты устраивает Шерлок, и, в отличие от тебя, он не видит риски и последствия.

Выдержав паузу, Виолетта Холмс едва слышно вздыхает и сжимает руку сына между ладонями.

— Ты начал курить в одиннадцать, Майкрофт. Скажи, лёгкие наркотики не за горами?

Высвободив руку, Майкрофт вскакивает с дивана и выбегает из комнаты. Он делает это особо не думая, просто не хочет видеть разочарованный взгляд. Лишь на секунду притормозив в коридоре, всё-таки отмыкает входную дверь и, закрыв её за собой, бежит по газону к беседке, но не в неё, а за неё, где садится прямиком на траву, чтобы не было видно из окон дома. Там долго пытается отдышаться, обхватив колени руками.

«Что же я сделал?..»

— Мы не договорили.

От голоса подошедшей матери ему хочется спрятаться ещё дальше, но второй раз как-то глупо убегать. Собрав всю силу воли в кулак, Майкрофт медленно поворачивает голову влево, останавливая взгляд на открытой пачке сигарет всего в нескольких дюйма от лица. Секунда — и Виолетта сминает их в кулаке, совершенно точно приводя в негодность.

— Чтоб я их у тебя больше не видела. В ближайшие лет пять — точно, потом сам решишь. Вставай, ребёнок. Здесь холодно сидеть.

И без лишних слов берёт под руку сына, тянет вверх и ведёт обратно к дому перед собой. В этот момент Майкрофту кажется, что он понимает: как в действительности ощущают себя пленники из любимой шерлоковой книжки, когда их ведут на эшафот. До крайности неприятные чувства, среди которых и ожидание нагоняя, и смесь страха и вины.

Даже когда вместо гостиной мама заводит его в спальню, Майкрофт только останавливается у собственной постели и ждёт бурю.

— Раздевайся и ложись в кровать.

Расстегнуть пуговицы непослушными пальцами удаётся с трудом. Простыня и подушка холодят кожу, одеяло пока тоже не греет, но эти мелочи отходят на второй план, когда мамуля щёлкает выключателем.

— Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт.

— Мам, ты что, не накажешь меня?

— А нужно?

Встречный вопрос ставит Майкрофта в тупик.

— Ну…

— Вот именно. Но не думай, что так легко отделаешься, если я увижу подобное во второй раз.

— Я больше так не буду!

— Вот и прекрасно, — постояв у двери, мамуля всё же подтыкает сыну одело и почти невесомо проводит рукой по волосам. — Спи, Майкрофт. Утром поедем к Шерлоку.

— Спокойной ночи, мам.  
***

Свою личную библиотеку Майкрофт собирает сам, педантично расставляя всё новые книги на полках шкафа. Раз в несколько месяцев он проверяет, чтобы все тома были выстроены по областям знаний, а внутри каждого такого раздела — по алфавиту. Как-то даже в одной из детских энциклопедий ему попадается идея сделать книжный каталог с карточками, но от неё он отказывается. Зато привычка часами бродить вдоль стендов в книжных магазинах из года в год только крепнет.

Майкрофт гордится собранием сочинений об исторических деятелях, с удовольствием листает их мемуары. Он регулярно читает детективные романы, в особенности шпионские, считая их полезным средством тренировки мышления. Третья полка снизу отведена под сборники нот к пьесам для фортепиано, несколько кулинарных книг с простейшими рецептами для молодых мам и — после смертельно опасного отравления Шерлока — под медицинские справочники: от общих до иллюстрированных методических пособий для медсестёр.

Ну а самая большая категория книг занимает у Майкрофта две с половиной полки и включает в себя приключенческую литературу: Даниэль Дефо, Жюль Верн, Джонатан Свифт… От этих авторов у Шерлока всегда загораются глаза, он пытается тайком таскать их у брата, когда надоедает возиться с энциклопедиями и задачниками для детей, и с удовольствием читает по ночам, подсвечивая страницы выпрошенным у дяди Гарнета фонариком. Майкрофт знает эту тайну братишки, но молчит. Шерлок, впрочем, тоже никогда его не сдаёт — ему просто не приходит это в голову.

Лишь одна вещь действительно тревожит Майкрофта Холмса: его младший брат практически не общается со сверстниками. Редкие исключения — семейные походы в гости, но и там Шерлока больше интересуют вещи и игрушки, чем дети хозяев дома. А единственный раз, когда Шерлока отвели в ясельную школу, закончился его истерикой, ссорой со всеми учителями и огромной обидой, — он не разговаривал ни с мамулей, ни с братом целых три дня и дулся на весь белый свет.

Шерлоку скоро пять, и Майкрофт ещё может заниматься с ним. Но меньше чем через два года, в случае успешной сдачи основных экзаменов в Итон, Майкрофту придётся уехать туда, появляясь в доме лишь на Рождественских, Пасхальных и летних каникулах. Это пока он может позволить себе ходить в обычную школу в двух кварталах от дома лишь раз в месяц-полтора, чтобы написать нужные проверочные тесты и отчитаться в успехах домашнего обучения. В остальное время ему вполне достаточно самостоятельной работы с учебниками и занятий с приходящими учителями.

За пять дней до Рождества Виолетта Холмс получает билеты на концерт Лондонского симфонического оркестра: два места в первом ряду партера. Майкрофт как раз смахивает несуществующие соринки с костюма, когда мамуля звонит и сообщает, что из-за срочных дел на работе освободиться в ближайшие три часа она не успеет.

— Хорошо, мам. Я понял. Поеду сам, — говорит в трубку Майкрофт и, положив её на телефон, поворачивает голову к Шерлоку, — тот распластался на полу в попытке достать закатившийся под диван мячик.

«Да ну, ему всего пять лет… без двух недель», — мысленно говорит себе Майкрофт, качая головой.

Запыхавшись, Шерлок оглядывается в поисках чего-то подлиннее. С воплем: «Ага!» он забирает с кресла пластмассовый меч и уже им проводит под диваном. Мячик выкатывается к радости ребёнка.

«А хотя…»

Прикинув возможные риски, Майкрофт медленно подходит к вытирающему мячик о штанину брату и, опустившись перед ним на корточки, задаёт вопрос:

— Шерлок, ты бы хотел пойти на взрослый музыкальный концерт?

— Музыкальный?

— Да. Настоящий. Как мы видели по телевизору. Только там будут живые музыканты и инструменты.

— Честно? — у Шерлока загораются глаза. — Хочу! Майкрофт, хочу!

Выскользнувший из ладошки мячик вновь укатывается под диван.

— Только там надо будет хорошо себя вести. Не разговаривать, сидеть спокойно. Сможешь?

— Я смогу! Смогу! — Шерлок вскакивает на ноги. — Пошли скорее! — ухватив брата за рукав, он тянет его к выходу.

— Подожди, сначала надо тебя помыть.

— Ну, Ма-а-айкрофт!

— Или ты слушаешься меня, или я пойду один.

Шерлок насупливается, потом звонко чихает из-за попавшей в нос пыли и, вытерев лицо рукавом, соглашается.

— Ну, хорошо.  
***

В Барбикан-центр они успевают приехать за четверть часа до концерта. Шерлоку интересно буквально всё, он поминутно дёргает брата за рукав и засыпает тысячью вопросов о предстоящем зрелище. Но Майкрофт слушает его вполуха, поймав несколько не особо одобрительных взглядов посторонних людей на Шерлока. Слишком мал для классической музыки — их логика очевидна. Однако уже поздно поворачивать назад.

Одетый в заботливо выглаженные братом белую рубашку и чёрные брюки Шерлок поминутно хватается за собственную бабочку и едва не подпрыгивает от нетерпения.

— Ну скоро? Скоро уже?

— У тебя часы на руке.

Часы — особая гордость Шерлока. После двух разбитых и одних утопленных в ванной мама достала ему особо прочную, водонепроницаемую вещь. Надо ли говорить, сколь часто он ложится в них спать?..

— Три минуты. Ещё три минуты, Ма-айкрофт!

— Тише.

— Но…

— Тише, Шерлок. Вот это наши места. Ты садишься и молчишь всё время концерта. Мы же договорились, да? Или сейчас же уйдём.

Шерлок хмурится, но кивает и бурчит:

— Договорились.

Больше он ничего не говорит, забравшись подальше на кресло так, что ноги не касаются пола, и сидя, скрестив руки на груди. Тем временем приглашённые заполняют все места, звучат аплодисменты и гаснет свет. Выйдя на середину зала и поклонившись зрителям, дирижёр отворачивается от них к оркестру и делает первый взмах палочкой. В тот же миг Шерлок задерживает дыхание, весь обратившись в слух.

Конечно, Майкрофту и самому интересна музыка, он обожает игру на фортепиано, но до такой концентрации, как у Шерлока, ему чрезвычайно далеко. Несколько минут Шерлок смотрит во все глаза на музыкантов, а потом устраивает затылок на спинке кресла и, сомкнув ресницы, переживает каждую мелодию, слегка покачиваясь в такт. Понаблюдав за ним, Майкрофт и сам расслабляется, переключая внимание на оркестр…

Час с четвертью пролетает незаметно. В абсолютном восторге публика встаёт с кресел, награждая исполнителей бурными аплодисментами. Потом закрывается занавес, и Майкрофт переводит взгляд на брата, но видит только пустое кресло. Поозиравшись по сторонам, он успевает заметить знакомую кудрявую макушку, скрывшуюся за дверью служебного входа. К несчастью, толпа гостей настолько плотная, что сразу пробраться туда не получается, к тому же приходится делать остановки, здороваясь и прощаясь со знакомыми мамули и дяди, а когда всё же удаётся коснуться ручки двери, она оказывается заперта.

Поразмыслив, Майкрофт бросается на поиски другого пути и через некоторое время, всё же юркнув в нужный коридор, принимается поочерёдно открывать двери и извиняться перед музыкантами. Шерлока он видит в последней гримёрке в окружении четырёх выступавших мужчин. Они сидят на разномастных стульях, старший — с проблесками седины в волосах — рассказывает о репетициях. А Шерлок, примостившись на низенькой скамейке, внимательно слушает его.

— Я прошу прощения, — вежливо приветствует собравшихся Майкрофт, заходя в комнатушку. — Надеюсь, мой брат не сильно потревожил вас.

— Никакого беспокойства, мистер Холмс, — отзывается старший. — Мы рассказывали вашему брату о занятиях с музыкальными инструментами.

— Майкрофт, — обернувшись, Шерлок смотрит на брата ошалевшими от восторга глазами. — Они вообще! Они говорят, что мне тоже можно играть!

— Скорее всего, — подмигивает молодой рыжий скрипач. — Мы видели, как он вслушивался в музыку. Можно, конечно, ещё кое-что проверить…

И под одобрительные кивки остальных протягивает Шерлоку свою скрипку.

Помедлив, в абсолютном восхищении Шерлок берётся за неё обеими руками и бережно поворачивает, изучая со всех сторон. Потом, глянув на владельца и получив одобрительный кивок, кладёт её на колени и проводит ладошкой по верхней деке, легко касается кончиками пальцев натянутых струн.

— Можешь ущипнуть их сильнее, — предлагает рыжий и, послушав извлеченные ноты, поворачивается к коллеге с альтом. — Макс, сыграешь?

— Конечно, — приложив к шее альт и взяв в правую руку смычок, обладатель густых усов Макс обращается к Шерлоку: — Давай так, я играю ноту, ты ищешь, где она на скрипке. Идёт?

Оглянувшись на брата в поисках поддержки и закусив губу, Шерлок кивает, принимая от скрипача смычок.

Макс берёт ноту ля. Послушав, Шерлок обиженно задирает подбородок.

— Тут же смычок не нужен! Это вторая струна, — и, вернув смычок, щипком извлекает нужный звук.

Альтист играет соль — Шерлок мгновенно получает тот же звук. Усмехнувшись, седовласый джентльмен вовлекает в игру свою виолончель, и Шерлок, на миг озадачившись, чешет в затылке.

Затем в абсолютной тишине он начинает одним пальцем зажимать вторую струну в разных местах на грифе и проверяет звук. Дойдя до конца проверяет следующую струну, пока не находит нужную ноту.

— Вот она! — радостно восклицает он. — Это же она, да?

Четверо музыкантов ему дружно аплодируют.

— Браво, молодой человек! — восклицает альтист. — Из вас может получиться отличный скрипач. Если вам хватит на это терпения, конечно.

— Мне хватит. Мне… Мне обязательно хватит! — не без сожаления вернув хозяину скрипку, Шерлок оборачивается к брату. — Мы идём, да?

— Да, нам пора, — Майкрофт вежливо пожимает руку каждому из музыкантов. — Спасибо, что уделили нам время.

— Не за что, мистер Холмс, — улыбаются ему в ответ. — Удачи вам и Шерлоку!

Выбираясь по опустевшим коридорам Барбикан-центра, Шерлок взахлёб рассказывает, как это здорово держать в руках скрипку. Майкрофт же только кивает ему, размышляя, что, пожалуй, стоит подсказать мамуле идею отличного подарка Шерлоку на Рождество.  
***

Иногда достаточно одного события, чтоб начать новый этап. На Рождество ребёнок, ведущий образ жизни практически затворника, получает новенькую скрипку. В этот момент его сияющей улыбкой можно освещать средних размеров улицу, а всё вокруг попросту перестаёт существовать. Специально для его занятий Виолетта Холмс распоряжается обить стены одной из гостевых комнат звуконепроницаемым материалом. А вот дальше, на взгляд Майкрофта, происходит настоящее волшебство: нелюдимый, замкнутый на себя, своенравный маленький непоседа оказывается способен часами сидеть со скрипкой, слушая звуки. Он прекрасно находит общий язык со школьным учителем музыки — в прошлом педагогом консерватории по классу скрипки — и с ребятами из младшей группы. Легко общается со всеми, не деля их по возрасту или полу. Задаёт вопросы учителю, что-то подсказывает сверстникам…

«Асоциальность — понятие относительное», — думает Майкрофт, листая, сидя на скамейке, умную книжку по детской психологии и ожидая, когда Шерлок появится на пороге школы. Собственные задачи он уже решил, традиционно отлично сдав очередные тесты.

Потом забирает футляр со скрипкой у возникшего Шерлока и идёт домой, слушая его оживлённый рассказ о прошедшем уроке. Есть, есть у братишки привычка делиться мыслями вслух, независимо от того, стоят ли рядом люди или нет.

И так они живут: Майкрофт готовится к следующему этапу отбора в частную школу, особо налегая на требуемые там французский язык и латынь. Шерлок часами упражняется в игре на скрипке, по-прежнему разыгрывает сценки из приключенческих книг и проводит опыты из детской энциклопедии. Мирная жизнь заканчивается, когда, возвращаясь из магазина, Майкрофт видит в руках брата пистолет. Боевой, явно тяжёлый и направленный ему в живот. И тут словно кто-то переключает режим восприятия: добрых десять минут Майкрофт, присев на корточки в трёх шагах от Шерлока, уговаривает его положить эту вещь и ни на что не нажимать. За это время он ни разу не смотрит вокруг, не слышит никаких звуков, кроме собственного голоса и ответов брата, и старательно не делает резких движений. Замерев в одной позе, сидя, поджав под себя ноги на газоне, Шерлок не убирает с колен пистолет, хмурится, пытается капризничать, а затем и вовсе — торговаться с Майкрофтом по награде за послушание.

В конце концов, Майкрофт забирает у него довольно-таки тяжёлое оружие и, помедлив всего секунду и убрав его в пакет с книжками, несёт в парк. Заинтригованный Шерлок не отстаёт ни на шаг, пока брат не выбирается на сравнительно пустынное место к старому дереву с трещиной у земли.

— Майкрофт, что ты хочешь делать? Что, скажи?

— Оставить пистолет здесь, — ровным голосом отвечает Майкрофт, вынимая находку из пакета и старательно вытирая носовым платком.

— А это зачем?

— Стираю отпечатки пальцев.

— Но зачем?

— Так делают во всех шпионских книгах, — закончив с этим, он засовывает пистолет поглубже в трещину в коре, что его становится невидно, и выпрямляется, обтряхивая колени.

— Всё, Шерлок. Идём домой.

Озадаченный Шерлок ковыряет землю ботинком, переводя взгляд с дерева на брата и обратно.

— А почему ты не оставил его там, где я его нашёл?

— Чтобы не подобрали другие дети. Это опасная вещь, — взяв Шерлока за руку, Майкрофт ведёт его прочь с территории парка.

— А чем она опасна?

— Я же тебе уже сказал. Ею можно сделать больно другому человеку. Можно даже его убить.

— А что значит убить?

— Это значит, что ты этого человека больше не увидишь. Никогда. И никто не увидит.

Споткнувшись о бордюр, но удержавшись на ногах, Шерлок задумывается на несколько секунд.

— Как нашего папу?

— Да, Шерлок, — остановившись у светофора, Майкрофт поворачивает голову к брату. — Нашего папу убили из такой штуки. Ему было очень больно, а потом он умер.

Практически не помнящий отца Шерлок с любопытством смотрит на помрачневшего брата и, помедлив, сочувствующе сжимает пальцы.

— Наверное, он был хороший.

— Очень хороший, — дождавшись остановки машин, Майкрофт переводит Шерлока через дорогу. — Поэтому если ты где-то ещё найдёшь такой пистолет, не бери его в руки и не наводи на себя или на других. Это очень опасная вещь.

— Понятно…

Уже у самого дома Шерлок вдруг останавливается

— Ну что ещё?

— Майкрофт, если эта штука такая опасная, может, не будем маме говорить? Ну, совсем.

— Рад, что ты сам это предложил. Не будем. Пошли.  
***

Банду, ограбившую дом по соседству с холмсовским и потерявшую возле него пистолет — тот, что потом нашёл Шерлок — безуспешно ищут несколько дней. По деревьям развешены листовки с портретами преступников, по телевизору каждый день призывают граждан быть бдительными и сообщать следствию любую информацию. В общем, весь район охватывает мания подозрительности. И надо же такому случиться, что обнаружить бандитов удаётся детям: Майкрофту и Шерлоку, возвращающимся после занятий музыкой в школе домой.

То, что их узнали, грабители понимают сразу. Старший сплёвывает на землю и подзывает подельников, выкапывающих из земли мешки с краденым.

— Макс, Билл, глядите-ка, кто тут у нас!

Шерлок судорожно вцепляется в ладонь пятящегося брата, во все глаза глядя на воров.

— Майкрофт, это же они, да? Те, кого мы видели по телевизору.

— Тс-с.

— Их ещё утром сегодня показывали.

— Тише, Шерлок.

— Ну, отчего же тише? — лысый тип стряхивает с колен землю и, выпрямившись, угрожающе двигается к детям. — Такой маленький, а такой наблюдательный. Что ты ещё знаешь — как там тебя — Шерлок, а?

— Что вы ограбили дом. И убили миссис Далтон. Зачем вы её убили? Она пекла отличные бисквиты.

— Сдаётся мне, джентльмены... — обращается к главарю и второму подельнику лысый. — Что эти двое многовато знают. Как вам?

— Ты прав, Билли, — главный вынимает из-за пояс нож. — Многовато.

Майкрофт, всё это время отчаянно прикидывавший шансы на спасение, не сразу замечает, как Шерлок дёргает его за рукав и выразительно косится на старое дерево. Допятившись до него, Майкрофт опускается на корточки вроде как завязать шнурок и выкрикивает последнее предупреждение:

— Не подходите к нам!

Банда гогочет.

— Опа, грозный какой, — хмыкает лысый.

— Ну, я предупреждал!

Отодвинув Шерлока себе за спину и пошарив в трещине дерева, Майкрофт обеими руками хватается за пистолет и наводит его на главного.

— Я не шучу! Он заряжен, и я выстрелю.

Лишь секунду помедлив, преступники продолжают приближаться.

— Мальчик, положи игрушку, не для тебя она, — издевательски тянет лысый, и в тот же миг Шерлок требует:

— Стреляй!

И Майкрофт давит на спусковой крючок.

В один миг происходит сразу несколько вещей: его отдачей толкает назад, главный, вскрикнув, падает на землю и сгибается, скуля от боли. Откуда-то с разных сторон доносятся встревоженные голоса.

— Уходим! Быстро! — распоряжается лысый, и вдвоем с третьим подельником они подхватывают главного и, кое-как уцепившись за мешки с краденым, тащат его прочь из парка.

Проводив их взглядом, Шерлок поворачивается к смертельно бледному Майкрофту, так и держащему в вытянутых руках пистолет, и тянет вниз за рукав.

— Эй, всё уже! Майкрофт, они ушли. Всё!

Как-то судорожно всхлипнув, Майкрофт прислоняется к стволу дерева и, прикрыв глаза, молча сползает по нему на траву. Голоса слышавших выстрел приближаются, Шерлок взволнованно озирается и наклоняется к брату:

— Нам нужно идти, Майкрофт. А то нас увидят с этой штукой, — помедлив, двумя руками забирает у него пистолет и засовывает подальше в пакет с нотными тетрадями. — Идём, скорее.

Мотнув головой, тот приходит в себя.

— Да, конечно, — поспешно встаёт, подхватив пакет с нотами и оружием. — Уходим очень быстро, Шерлок. Но как только появятся люди, замедляем шаг, чтобы не привлекать внимание к себе. Договорились?

— Ага.

До дома они добираются без приключений, старательно ведя себя как ни в чём не бывало и примечая подъехавшие к парку машины полиции. Оказавшись в прихожей, Шерлок вытаскивает из пакета ноты и шустро скрывается на втором этаже. Майкрофт же тихо проходит к кладовке, где присматривает место для пистолета. Он как раз наклоняется над удачно найденной пустой коробкой, когда слышит:

— Я звала тебя ужинать, Майкрофт. Ты не хочешь?

И оборачивается, думая, как бы незаметно закрыть крышку.

— Хочу, мам. Я сейчас приду.

Прищурившись, мамуля обращает внимание на коробку.

— А чем ты занят?

— Ничем особенным, — Майкрофт делает два маленьких шага вперёд, надеясь увести маму, однако она, окончательно насторожившись, обходит его и останавливается над коробкой. Секунду спустя вынимает пистолет, подносит к лицу.

— Из него стреляли. Запах пороха ещё сильный, это было совсем недавно… Кто стрелял?

Обречённо вздохнув, Майкрофт прислоняется к дверному косяку.

— Я.

— В кого?

— В одного из грабителей дома семьи Далтон. Они угрожали нам с Шерлоком в парке.

Проверив наличие патронов, мамуля ставит пистолет на предохранитель и опускает руку с ним.

— Почему?

— Мы случайно увидели, как они выкапывают краденое. Думаю, они хотели нас убить, а потом я… вот так…

При приближении матери Майкрофт отворачивается, даже не представляя, чего от неё ждать.

— Куда ты попал? — тихо спрашивает она, внимательно разглядывая сына.

— Почему ты думаешь, что попал?

— Потому что у тебя дрожат руки.

Засунув пистолет в карман халата, Виолетта складывает вместе ладони своего большого ребёнка и накрывает его руки своими.

— Я целился в бедро, но попал, по-моему, в колено, — Майкрофт всё-таки смотрит ей в глаза. — Он кричал.

— Понятно. В этот момент тебя с Шерлоком кто-нибудь видел?

— Нет, все были далеко. Но на выстрел они пошли к нам, а мы с Шерлоком поспешили убраться оттуда.

— Правильно сделали.

Кивнув, мамуля уходит, а Майкрофт с недоумением следит за ней, потом всё же выключает в кладовке свет и бросается вдогонку.

— Мам, а больше ты ничего не скажешь?

— Пока нет.

— Пока? А когда — да?

— Когда договорюсь обо всём с нашими инструкторами, — завернув на кухню, она выключает плиту и, подняв крышку, смотрит на мясо. — Зови Шерлока, ужинаем.

— Но… Но о чём ты хочешь договориться?

— О твоих занятиях самообороной, сынок. Пусть подберут тебе что-нибудь эффективное из приёмов британского спецназа. Ну и на занятия стрельбой тоже походишь, чтобы попадал туда, куда целишься.

Перевернув кусочки мяса, она опускает крышку и, развернувшись, натыкается на восхищённый взгляд старшего сына.

— Ты это серьёзно?

— Конечно. Ты должен уметь защитить себя и брата. А теперь зови его, пора садиться за стол.

— Я мигом!

Со стремительно улучшающимся настроением Майкрофт выбегает за Шерлоком в его «музыкальную комнату» для скрипичной игры.  
***

В семье Холмсов у Виолетты особое положение: ей не противоречат. Оба сына считают, что она по умолчанию всегда права и вообще самая умная на свете. У Майкрофта имеется фоновый страх разочаровать её, он боится этого больше всего. У Шерлока ничего подобного пока нет, так что он вообще живёт без оглядки на кого-либо. Зато на него прекрасно действует угроза лишить возможности заниматься любимым делом, если что-то не будет сделано. Шантаж — лучший инструмент политики на все времена.

Своё обещание мамуля Холмс выполняет в течение двух дней: в графике Майкрофта, заполненном им же на альбомном листе, появляются часы тренировок на закрытой базе МИ-6. Физические приёмы ему малоинтересны, а вот в тире стреляет с большим удовольствием. Это отличный шанс сбросить напряжение и усталость от подготовки к поступлению в Итон. И он с огромным удовольствием им пользуется.

Время от времени в гости заглядывает дядя Гарнет. Майкрофт непременно играет с ним в шахматы, а однажды дядя приносит подарок — шикарный взрослый зонт-трость из особо прочного материала. Как две капли воды похожий на тот, с которым ходит сам.

Послушав счастливые восклицания брата, Шерлок хмурится и с задумчивой миной идёт в кабинет, где мамуля сразу отвлекается от чтения отчета.

— Да, сынок? Ты что-то хотел?

Приблизившись к столу матери, Шерлок резко кивает.

— Да. Мам, почему ты делаешь так? — и, повернувшись боком, сцепляет пальцы за спиной.

Виолетта улыбается уголками губ.

— Чтобы прятать мысли, Шерлок. Умный человек может, глядя на твои руки, узнать по их движению: говоришь ты правду или нет, какое у тебя настроение. В некоторых странах ведущих новостей специально показывают только по грудь, чтобы в кадр не попадали руки, потому что по рукам можно многое узнать.

— А как? — заинтересовано подходит ещё ближе. — Как узнать?

— За твоей спиной, на второй снизу полке стоит синяя книжка с картинками. Там подробно написано о языке жестов. Ты можешь взять её почитать.

— Я возьму!

— Бери… Есть ли у тебя ещё вопросы?

— Да. Мам, почему Майкрофт хочет быть как дядя Гарнет? Он так же говорит, так же улыбается. А ещё теперь дядя подарил ему зонт, и он вообще будет такой же.

Выслушав ребёнка, мамуля вздыхает и, протянув руку и взяв Шерлока за запястье, подводит к себе.

— Видишь ли, на самом деле, Майкрофт хочет быть похож на папу. Ваш папа любил зонты, шахматы и политику. А дядя Гарнет как папин брат очень на него похож.

— А почему надо быть похожим? Он же Майкрофт, один такой.

Смирившись, что поработать пока не удастся, Виолетта сажает Шерлока себе на колено, приобнимая за плечи.

— Потому что Майкрофт очень любил папу и хочет быть как он.

— Зачем? — Шерлок искренне не понимает. — Я не хочу быть как кто-то. Это скучно.

— Так удобнее, сынок, — мамуля ласково убирает ему со лба кудрявую прядь. — Когда человек видит, что кому-то что-то хорошо удаётся, он думает, что и у него всё будет хорошо, если он так же станет себя вести. Это называется подражанием. Подражать — то есть ходить похоже на кого-то, говорить, улыбаться, одеваться…

— То есть Майкрофт хочет, чтобы у него всё было как у дяди?

— Да. Дядя Гарнет занимается политикой. И Майкрофт хочет заниматься ею.

— Политика. Пф! — скептически фыркает Шерлок. — Я открыл его книжку. Она скучная.

— Каждому своё, Шерлок. Ему нравится политика. Тебе — книжка о Питере Пэне.

— Питер Пэн лучше! У него свой остров и своя команда! Он делает, что хочет!

— Конечно.

Помолчав, Шерлок звонко целует маму в щёку. Шустро слезает с колена и, уже подойдя к двери, оборачивается.

— У Майкрофта теперь зонт как у Мэри Поппинс. Он тоже будет летать?

— Вряд ли он об этом подумает.

— Ага.

Взлохматив кудри на затылке, Шерлок в задумчивости возвращается в гостиную. Там несколько минут наблюдает за партией двоих родственников: судя по количеству белых фигур на доске, Майкрофт не продержится долго, — и переводит взгляд на зонт.

«Майкрофт не подумает летать с зонтом. Очевидно. Он скучный. Он учит уроки и политику. А вот я смогу».

Цапнув зонт, Шерлок тихонечко уносит его в детскую. Там, раскрыв, долго изучает, трогает спицы, ткань, держится за большую деревянную ручку. Идея полетать кажется всё более заманчивой.

Распахнув окно, он ложится на широкий подоконник. Внизу Виолетта и Гарнет как раз забираются в машину — им по пути на работу. Дождавшись, пока автомобиль скроется за поворотом, Шерлок приносит к окну скамейку и зонт. Забравшись на подоконник, он подтягивает раскрытый зонт и двумя руками берётся за ручку, не без усилий удерживая его над головой. Внизу зеленеет газон.

«Зонт должен мне помочь. Тут второй этаж. Трава далеко. Я медленно полечу вниз. Как те, по телевизору».

Он делает глубокий вдох.

Этажом ниже Майкрофт, уложив в коробку последнего ферзя, убирает её вместе с шахматной доской в шкаф. Сцепив пальцы за спиной, прохаживается по комнате — последний проигрыш всё-таки был очень глупым.

Краем глаза он замечает, как за окном мелькает что-то тёмное, и почти сразу раздаётся крик. Сердце пропускает удар.

«Господи, Шерлок…»  
***

Опыт не удаётся, и это обидно. Зонт просто выгибается спицами вверх, ни капли не замедлив падение, которое оказывается стремительным, меньше секунды, и жутко болезненным в конце.

Лёжа на траве и смаргивая слёзы, Шерлок думает, что же пошло не так. Он смутно замечает, как к нему бросается перепуганный брат, с размаху плюхаясь на колени и осматривая с головы до ног.

— Шерлок… Шерлок, где болит? Чем ты ударился? Голова пострадала?

Хмуро отодвинув руки брата от своего лица, Шерлок жалобно всхлипывает.

— Ма-айкрофт, что не так? Почему я не полетел?

— Не по… — Майкрофт озирается, только теперь видя зонт, с которым — вот ведь действительно качественная вещь — ничего не произошло. А ещё — распахнутое окно в детской. — Ты решил прыгнуть с зонтом?

— Да… Но он не помо-о-ог… — ревёт Шерлок, и Майкрофт возвращается к осмотру братишки.

С головой и руками вроде всё в порядке, белая рубашка и шорты тоже чистые, а вот ноги…

— Ты приземлился на ноги?

— Да-а, на праву-у-ую. Бо-ольно…

Даже лёгкое касание Шерлок встречает воплем:

— Майкрофт, бо-ольно! Не надо!

— Шерлок, потерпи, я должен посмотреть.

— Не надо, мне бо-ольно!

Медленно, но уверенно Майкрофт стягивает обувь и носок, внимательно разглядывая уже потемневшую и на глазах опухающую лодыжку.

— Похоже, ты её сломал, братик. Так, я за обезболивающим и повезу тебя в клинику.

— Не надо в клинику! Майкрофт, пожалуйста, не на-а-адо! — панически вцепляется ему в рукав Шерлок.

— Шерлок, тебе там просто наложат повязку. Твёрдую повязку. Я такую сделать не смогу.

— Твёрдую?

— Да. Её называют гипсом. Тебе придётся походить в ней около месяца, чтобы кости в твоей ноге срослись.

— Месяц?

— Скорее всего. Всё, я за аптечкой. Не трогай ногу.

Майкрофт встаёт с корточек.

— Майкрофт, стой! Не надо ничего!

— То есть?

— Ты же хочешь сделать мне укол. Чтобы не было больно. Не надо. Я потерплю.

Вздохнув, Майкрофт вновь садится и с бесконечным терпением смотрит в заплаканные умоляющие глаза братишки.

— Шерлок, тебе очень больно. А будет ещё больнее, когда я понесу тебя в машину, и когда в клинике будут накладывать повязку.

— Всё равно!

— Ну, как скажешь.

Аккуратно обняв братишку за спину и под коленями, Майкрофт осторожно, дюйм за дюймом, поднимает его. Шерлок крепко жмурится, кусая губу, потом всё же сдаётся.

— Ладно, делай.

Мягко опустив его обратно на траву, Майкрофт сочувственно предлагает:

— Попробуй подумать о чём-то другом, Шерлок. Не думай, что больно. Отвлекись на… свои планы, идеи. У тебя же есть новые идеи, я знаю.

— Оу.

Совет старшего брата попадает в точку. Богатая фантазия позволяет любознательному ребёнку мысленно перенестись на личный, заботливо придуманный остров Нетинебудет. Куда интереснее того, что был у Питера Пэна. В деталях представляя себе каждый кусочек земли, Шерлок заставляет его нужными вещами, тайными ходами, большое место отводит под три своих корабля и одну лодку для переправы по реке.

Всё, что творится в реальной жизни, проходит для него словно в тумане, из которого он выныривает уже много позже, дома, лёжа с загипсованной ногой в гостиной. Под головой подушка, рядом сидит уставшая мамуля, неторопливо перебирая пряди. Тут же и Майкрофт — на краешке дивана, но какой-то умиротворённый.

— Почему у меня не получилось? — первым делом спрашивает Шерлок, так и не найдя ответ на этот вопрос.

— Тебе не хватило знаний, сынок, — спокойно сообщает мамуля, поглаживая по голове и плечу.

— Каких? Я же видел, что так можно. Люди прыгали вниз. Скажи, Майкрофт! Мы вместе видели.

— Ты видел тех, кто прыгал с парашютом, Шерлок. А не с зонтом. Парашют сделан по-другому. С зонтом бы они тоже разбились.

— Но почему?

Майкрофт беспомощно переводит взгляд на маму.

— Мам?

— Потому что есть закон всемирного тяготения. Сила, с которой земля притягивает к себе все предметы, гораздо больше сопротивления, которое мог бы оказать зонт. Во много раз больше.

— А если взять зонт побольше? — тут же уточняет Шерлок.

— То ты зацепишься им за подоконник. И это всё равно не поможет.

— Это точно?

— Да. Хватит с тебя одной сломанной ноги, сынок. Но если ты в будущем всё-таки захочешь полетать, то сможешь прыгнуть с парашютом.

— Да нет, мне это уже неинтересно… — Шерлок осторожно переворачивается на левый бок и трётся кончиком носа о мамину ладонь. — Вот если бы попасть куда-то под землю, в какой-нибудь туннель… А лучше в лабиринт…

Виолетта Холмс и Майкрофт с одинаковой тревогой переглядываются друг с другом.


	4. Глава 3. Закон исключенного третьего

_Из двух противоречащих суждений об_   
_одном и том же предмете одно истинно,_   
_второе — ложное, а третьего не дано._   
_Третий закон логики_

Жизнь небольшой семьи Холмсов меняется, когда Майкрофт уезжает учиться в Итон. Там ему чрезвычайно нравится, там всё оказывается так, как описывал отец: лучшие учителя, разнообразные факультативы по интересам, клубы, спорт и музыка. Личная комната, общая форма и множество умных, талантливых ровесников вокруг — лучших со всей Британии. А когда Майкрофт попадает в лабораторию, имеющую техническое оснащение на уровне ведущих университетов и научно-исследовательских центров мира, то первой его мыслью становится: «Шерлок непременно захочет здесь учиться, когда я ему об этом расскажу». Второй: «Но через семь лет меня уже здесь не будет. Надо найти тех, кто сможет за ним присмотреть…»

И тринадцатилетний мальчишка принимается заводить полезные знакомства среди учителей и кураторов, чтобы сделать из них шпионскую сеть, — первый практический опыт стратегии и тактики...

Первое проигранное пари и первый выигрыш на турнире по шахматам...

Странное чувство, что больше не надо тратить значительную часть времени на присмотр за братом, однако избавиться от желания занять чем-то это время не удаётся. И Майкрофт, выписав в тетрадку названия всех возможных кружков, секций и факультативов в школе, отмечает галочками полезные для будущей карьеры. Ораторское мастерство, фехтование, стрельба — в первых рядах.

И он по-прежнему много читает. Только теперь некоторые вещи ещё и в оригинале, на латыни, в библиотеке с книгами, насчитывающими не одну сотню лет.

Он счастлив вести эту новую жизнь.  
***

Но когда Майкрофт на каникулы приезжает домой, его встречают лишь мамуля и её дальняя родственница Джералдин Кроуфорд. Он очень рад оказаться дома, но…

— Нет, я не особо замёрз, мама. А… где Шерлок?

Мамуля переглядывается с Джералдин — поправив фартук, та скрывается на кухне, и, стряхнув снежинки с волос сына, кивает в сторону лестницы.

— Он у себя.

— Понял.

Подхватив сумку с вещами, Майкрофт уносит её в свою комнату. Там, оставив у двери, идёт в детскую брата. В едва пробивающемся жёлтом свете фонаря видно, что Шерлок сидит на кровати, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их обеими руками. Полюбовавшись его спиной, Майкрофт обращает внимание на не до конца задёрнутую занавеску и, подойдя к окну, поправляет её.

— Я ходил в школу, — глухо говорит Шерлок, уткнувшись носом в колени. — Сразу, когда ты уехал. Мама сказала, что мне нельзя как тебе. Дома. Чтобы приходили учителя. Что надо ходить.

Он шмыгает носом, и Майкрофт медленно подходит, садится на самый край кровати.

— Они идиоты. Все там. Я знаю больше их всех. Меня ругают, когда я думаю. И не слушаю. А если я уже знаю, зачем слушать? Не понимаю, — сглотнув, Шерлок продолжает. — А ещё мне сломали нос. Марк, из старших. Просто так, когда я вышел из школы. Их было трое, и он показывал другим новый удар. Было больно...

Майкрофт со свистом втягивает воздух, прикидывая, что сделает с этим Марком, когда увидит его. Тем временем Шерлок продолжает:

— Я попросил водителя отвезти меня к доктору Льюису. Он мне помог, остановил кровь. Мама очень расстроилась… Она хотела пойти в школу, но я сказал, что не надо. А ещё к нам приходил полицейский. И я у него спросил, зачем Марку шприцы и белый порошок. Он же не болеет. Мне просто интересно стало... А полицейский увёл Марка, и больше мы его не видели. Нам учительница сказала, что это какой-то вредный порошок. И его брать нельзя… А нос болел очень. Почти как нога, когда я её сломал. А вчера я играл на скрипке в школе. На празднике. И мне хлопали. Я могу совсем мало, но я буду стараться...

Майкрофт молчит, не решаясь перебить его. Закончив рассказ, Шерлок ложится на кровать головой к стене и крепко прижимает к себе подушку.

— Шерлок, я очень скучал. По тебе, — сглотнув, Майкрофт чуть приподнимает руку, желая погладить его по спине, но не касается. — Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом, когда этот Марк поступил так. Он бы ответил за это. А то, что ты играл на скрипке на празднике… Я тобой горжусь. Ты молодец. Честно.

Заворочавшись, Шерлок чуть приподнимает голову, с сомнением глядя на брата. Поджимает губы. Хмурится. А потом внезапно кидается ему на шею и валит на ковёр, тут же усаживаясь верхом и принимаясь стучать кулачками по груди.

— Придурок! Какой же ты придурок, Майкрофт! Ты бросил меня здесь. Ты хотел в ту школу. Я это понял. Я не против. Но ты ни разу не позвонил мне! — Майкрофт лишь держит открытые ладони, пытаясь смягчить удары. — Ты звонил маме три раза! Ты звонил дяде! Всем, кроме меня, Ма-айкрофт. А я столько хотел спросить!

Всхлипнув, Шерлок слезает с брата и, стерев злые слёзы, кидается в ванную, щёлкая задвижкой. Кое-как поднявшись, Майкрофт тоже подходит к двери, легко стучит костяшками пальцев.

— Шерлок, открой, — только всхлипывания в ответ. — Шерлок, пожалуйста! Прости. Мне очень жаль, честно. Я не хотел тебя расстроить… Братик, открой! Я буду тебе звонить, обещаю. Чаще, чем маме, чем дяде… Хочешь, я дам тебе номер телефона, по которому ты сможешь позвонить в мою школу и там позовут меня? Даже у мамы его нет, а у тебя будет. Шерлок, ну пожалуйста!.. Прости.

Дверь распахивается так резко, что Майкрофт едва не получает ею по лбу.

— Правда, дашь?

— Да. Ты сможешь мне звонить по вечерам. Я договорюсь, чтобы меня звали. Не каждый день, конечно, но мы будем разговаривать с тобой.

Вытерев нос рукавом рубашки, Шерлок кивает.

— Ну, ладно…

Облегченно вздохнув, Майкрофт несколько секунд изучает любимого младшего братишку. А потом опускается на корточки и крепко обнимает его, чувствуя, как Шерлок судорожно вцепляется в него в ответ.

— Шерлок, а что в нашем доме делает миссис Кроуфорд? Она у нас в гостях?

— Вообще, да, — отстранившись, Шерлок мгновенно переключается на новую тему и тянет Майкрофта с собой на кровать, чтобы сесть рядышком, прижавшись друг к дружке.

— Она приехала издалека. Мама говорит, что в гости, но я не верю. Я думаю, она хочет, чтобы эта Кроуфорд стала жить с нами.

— Миссис Кроуфорд, — педантично поправляет его Майкрофт, накидывая одеяло на ноги обоих. — Что заставляет тебя так думать?

— Первое: комната. Большая комната. Второй этаж. Зачем? Гостям мама даёт комнаты внизу. А тут здесь. Значит, она не гость. Теперь второе: её попытки дружить со мной. Неправильные попытки. Очевидно.

— Что значит «неправильные»?

— Обычно люди кривляются. Говорят со мной как с маленьким. А Кроуфорд — она как… — Шерлок подбирает сравнение. — Как доктор Льюис! Вот. Он называет меня «Шерлок», но так, будто я взрослый. И эта Кроуфорд говорит со мной как с взрослым. Как будто я хозяин дома. Гости тоже иногда так говорят, но они чтобы посмеяться. А она — взаправду.

— Хм, интересные наблюдения. Это всё?

— А ещё она хорошо готовит. И готовит для меня. Когда хочет, чтобы я поел. Гости не готовят, да?

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — приобняв братишку за плечи, Майкрофт под одеялом переплетает пальцы свободной руки с его. — Ну а если, предположим, это действительно так. Если миссис Кроуфорд переедет к нам вместо Элен, то тебе она как?

— Ну, она нормальная… вроде бы… Когда в доме нет тебя и мамы, с ней не так страшно. Пусть переезжает.

— Что ж, твоему мнению я доверяю. Надо будет и мне присмотреться к ней.  
***

Возвращаясь после каникул в школу, Майкрофт немного опасается, что Шерлок будет часто звонить, однако тот делает это лишь раз в месяц, в одно и то же число и одно и то же время. По-видимому, младшему важна сама возможность поговорить с братом, что его не оставляют в стороне. Майкрофт, впрочем, и не хотел его обидеть, всегда спрашивал у мамули о его делах в те несколько минут, что выпадали на звонок домой, но… Получилось так как получилось.

Тем временем младший усиленно готовится к новой затее, попутно тренируя себе память и интеллект. Ему надоела роль зрителя в игре.

Час икс наступает, когда на летних каникулах Майкрофт садится играть в шахматы с дядей, и Шерлок, понаблюдав за ними ровно одну партию, подходит к доске.

— Я тоже хочу играть.

Отвлекшись от расстановки фигур, Холмс-старший на миг задумывается.

— Уверен, Майкрофт покажет тебе основные ходы, Шерлок.

— Нет, я хочу играть с тобой. Сейчас.

— Но…

Смерив брата подозрительным взглядом, Майкрофт покорно освобождает стул.

— Пойду узнаю что там с ужином.

Шерлок шустро занимает его место. Дядя Гарнет без особой охоты ставит на доску последние две белых пешки.

— Ты, как я понимаю, хочешь играть белыми?

— Мне всё равно, — отмахивается Шерлок, пристально изучая доску.

Выдержав паузу, дядя пожимает плечами и не разворачивает доску белыми фигурами к Шерлоку. Вместо этого делает стандартный ход е2-е4.

— Твоя очередь, Шерлок, — чуть задрав подбородок, снисходительно предлагает он.

— Я знаю правила.

Шерлок сдвигает чёрную пешку от короля на две клетки вперёд.

— Ну, как скажешь… — в атаку бросается белый конь.

Справившись у Джералдин о времени до ужина, Майкрофт без особой спешки возвращается в гостиную. Там несколько секунд изучает положение чёрных фигур, пока не замирает от удивления. Нет, не показалось: чёрные и впрямь выстроены в индийскую защиту. Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди, ждёт ход белых. А дядя Гарнет, глубоко сосредоточившись, подбирает ключики к крепости. И уже успел потерять слона.

Майкрофт тихо приносит стул и усаживается зрителем. Шерлок играет уверенно, даже агрессивно. Он явно готовился к этой партии. Его соперник же явно поставлен в тупик, пусть и пытается собраться и переломить игру.

Все трое молчат под тихое тиканье часов и лёгкий стук нефритовых фигур о доску.

Лишь раз Шерлок складывает ладошки в молитвенном жесте, и Майкрофт прищуривается: прежде так делали только он и мама. Но уже через минуту Шерлок уверено ходит конём, нападая одновременно на ферзя и короля. Гарде. Неминуемая потеря одной фигуры.

Дядя Гарнет с обречённым видом доигрывает партию. При таких потерях выправить её уже невозможно, так что на тридцать шестом ходу чёрные объявляют мат королю.

Оба соперника встают.

— Поздравляю, Шерлок, — не без удивления произносит Гарнет Холмс, первым протягивая руку сопернику.

— Спасибо, — с достоинством кивает Шерлок, лишь слегка улыбнувшись уголками губ, и, пожав руку, с гордой осанкой выходит из гостиной. Он спокойно добирается до своей комнаты, где, закрыв дверь, испускает счастливый вопль.

— Получилось! — высоко подняв руки, он залезает на кровать и принимается прыгать на матрасе. — Получилось-получилось-получилось! Я выиграл! Выиграл!

Столько раз стоять в роли зрителя. Столько лет верить, что шахматы доступны только старшим, что это очень сложно, что там тысячи комбинаций и ходов… А потом прочитать на открывшейся странице случайно сбитой на пол книжки: «Общепризнанный в мировой практике идеальный возраст для обучения игре в шахматы — 7 лет», — и решить попытаться.

Шерлоку семь лет, и он невероятно рад своей первой в жизни настоящей шахматной победе. Тренировки с миссис Кроуфорд — пообещавшей сохранить их втайне от всех — не в счёт. Обыграть заместителя директора британской контрразведки, честно, без поддавков — куда серьёзнее.

Он решает задачи по математике, когда в одиннадцатом часу ночи его зовёт Майкрофт в свою комнату. Там уже приготовлена шахматная доска, выстроены фигуры.

— Папа подарил мне эти шахматы, когда мне исполнилось семь, — сообщает Майкрофт, усаживаясь на кровать и кивком предлагая Шерлоку сделать то же самое. — Они из нефрита.

— Красивые, — тихо говорит Шерлок, поджимая ноги под себя, и ждёт хода брата. — Начинай.

— Конечно.

Майкрофт спокойно выдвигает белую пешку е2-е4…

Он ставит мат Шерлоку в одиннадцать ходов.

— Ещё партию? — звучат первые слова за четыре минуты.

— Да, — сосредоточено кивает Шерлок, не сводя глаз с доски.

Майкрофт разворачивает доску белыми фигурами к Шерлоку… и легко обыгрывает его на десятом ходу.

Шерлок обескуражен. Он хмурится, нервно взъерошивает кудри, потирает ладони одну о другую, но всё же требует:

— Играем ещё.

Мат в тринадцать ходов.

Пока Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди, сверлит взглядом белого короля, Майкрофт, усмехнувшись уголком губ, подходит к книжным полкам.

— Я знаю, какую книжку ты выучил наизусть, Шерлок. И в каком разделе та партия, которую ты разыграл с дядей Гарнетом сегодня. Кстати, мои поздравления — это было эффектно.

— Спасибо, — цедит сквозь зубы Шерлок.

— Пожалуйста, — рядом с доской Майкрофт кладёт стопку из трёх книжек. — Но я знаю дядю, он этого так не оставит. И когда вернётся из командировки в США, непременно попытается взять реванш. Второй раз на этой же партии ты его не подловишь. И знаний одной изученной тобою книжки может не хватить.

Пробежав взглядом заголовки на корешках книг, Шерлок кивает.

— Я понял.

— Прекрасно. А теперь, пока ты расставляешь фигуры для следующей нашей партии, слушай и запоминай то, что мне рассказывал наш папа. Обычный человек, глядя на доску, видит причудливые фигурки: пешки, ладьи, слоны… Ты и сейчас видишь их, не правда ли? Профессиональный шахматист смотрит по-другому.

— И как?

— Он видит поля. Те клетки доски, которые простреливаются его фигурами. Его зона контроля. Чем больше полей простреливается, тем больше контроль. Цель шахмат — непрерывное увеличение площади контроля, Шерлок. Поэтому игроки обычно стремятся занять центр.

— Контроль… То есть на начало игры я контролирую 24 клетки: 16 заняты моими фигурами и 8 полей простреливаются моими пешками. Так?

— Да.

— А если выдвину пешку на е2-е4, количество подконтрольных клеток увеличивается до… — Шерлок двигает её и добросовестно считает. — Эм… до тридцати одной. Верно?

— Да. До тридцати одной из шестидесяти четырёх. Меньше половины, но больше трети. Нужно увеличивать преимущество, — Майкрофт двигает свою пешку.

Шерлок наклоняется вперёд, подпирая кулаком щёку.

— Угу… А ещё правила есть?

— Конечно, — постояв, Майкрофт продолжает расхаживать по комнате, заложив руки за спину. — Правило номер два: по одной фигуры не ходят. Выдвинул одну — подтяни к ней для страховки другую. Герои-одиночки долго не выживают, даже если это очень подготовленные герои.

— Ты стал странно говорить. Это тебя в школе так учат?

— На факультативе по ораторскому мастерству. Не важно. Правило третье: прежде чем походить, продумай последующие действия хотя бы на три хода вперёд. Как может ответить соперник тебе, как дальше походишь ты. Это и есть шахматные комбинации. Предвидеть — значит управлять.

— Ты становишься занудой. Может, продолжим? Я уже походил.

Майкрофт бросает короткий взгляд на доску, где Шерлок сдвинул пешку с f2 на одну клетку вперёд, и снисходительно улыбается.

— Одно из самых неудачных начал. Но, с другой стороны, тебе всё равно надо учиться, — он усаживается на кровать. — Наблюдай, слушай и запоминай.

…Они закончат лишь под утро, после восемнадцатой победы Майкрофта подряд. С трудом размыкая веки от усталости, Шерлок утащит в свою комнату новые книжки и даже попытается открыть первую: «Пятьдесят типичных дебютных ошибок», но уснёт уже на третьей странице.

В этом разница в подходах: большинство людей учатся правильно делать что-либо, как правильно ходить в игре. Но не Майкрофт, вникающий в куда более редкие учебные пособия, посвящённые тому, как ходить не надо. И почему. И как воспользоваться тем, что кто-то неудачно походил. Стратегия «действуй от ошибки соперника».

Что ж, это тоже вариант.  
***

В следующие приезды брата Шерлок непременно будет играть с ним в шахматы, совершенствуя своё умение. Дядю к этому моменту он уже станет обыгрывать в двух третях случаев, но с Майкрофтом каждая партия как испытание всех сил интеллекта. И сложная гонка, поскольку сам Майкрофт в Итоне шахматные тренировки с разными соперниками не прекращает.

На новых летних каникулах Шерлок пожалуется брату, что никто не принял его всерьёз в ситуации с трагической гибелью Карла Пауэрса.

— Но его убили! Его точно убили, Майкрофт! Кроссовки пропали. Их мог взять только убийца, а меня не слушают.

— Шерлок, тебе восемь. Тебя не будут слушать, пока у тебя самого не будет полицейского значка. Ну, или хотя бы лицензии адвоката.

— И что для этого нужно?

Вопрос слышит мамуля Холмс, которая как раз заходит в гостиную и опускает на столик поднос с горячим чаем.

— Для этого нужно, сынок, получить отличные оценки в школе, поступить на юридический факультет университета и стать сотрудником полиции или адвокатом.

— И тогда меня будут слушать? — деловито интересуется он. — Это точно?

— Да. Тогда ты сможешь сам вести расследования.

— Хорошо, я выучусь на того, на кого нужно.

Цапнув с подноса печенье и кружку, Шерлок шустро скрывается в коридоре и спешит к кабинету. Там точно было несколько книг о полицейской работе. Пришло время их почитать.  
***

Нет более целеустремлённого существа, чем представитель семьи Холмсов, выбравший себе дело по душе. Подготовка будет максимально разносторонней, изучение теории — доскональным, а практика не заставит себя долго ждать.

Скрипка, шахматы и детективы — три главных вещи в жизни Шерлока. Книжные полки брата он начинает опустошать уже на следующий день, читая всё подряд, где попадается хотя бы одно из слов «преступление», «детектив», «расследование», «полиция». На заброшенные пиратские истории ложится пыль, пока мамуля не относит их в комнату Майкрофта.

Шерлок резко становится сосредоточеннее, серьёзнее и немного даже взрослее. Майкрофт — наоборот, в очередной раз вернувшись после каникул в Итон, он словно убирает с плеч груз ответственности за младшего брата и может позволить себе поступать так, как полагается ровесникам: учиться, играть со сверстниками, находить приятелей по интересам, выигрывать и проигрывать разнообразные пари, обсуждать школьные предметы и понемногу заглядываться на девчонок, когда его группу от Итона отправляют на экскурсию в очередную страну. Три-четыре десятка посещённых с познавательными целями государств — норма для курса обучения в этой британской частной школе.

Сувениры Шерлоку и маме, правда, покупать не забывает.

Как и справляться раз в месяц у мистера Спенсера о Шерлоке — с этим школьным учителем Майкрофт договорился ещё на первых каникулах. Как оказалось, не зря...

— Сэр, это точно? — уточняет он, постукивая кончиками пальцев по столешнице в небольшой комнатке на первом этаже общежития для учеников.

— Да, мистер Холмс. Хочу сказать, мистер Джонсон весьма доволен. Он говорит, что у вашего брата есть явная склонность к этой науке, и готов заниматься с ним, если Шерлок примет участие в региональном конкурсе. Насколько я понял, они договорились.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Спенсер. Это очень нужная мне информация.

— Рад быть полезным, мистер Холмс.

Положив трубку, Майкрофт на несколько секунд задумывается и максимально вежливо уточняет у тьютора:

— Вы позволите сделать ещё один звонок, мистер Кловз?

— Только если это не займёт много времени. Вам пора возвращаться в вашу комнату.

— Постараюсь уложиться в две минуты…

Уже на следующий день вместо того, чтобы отвезти Шерлока домой, водитель сворачивает на другую дорогу.

— Куда мы едем? — моментально настораживается Шерлок.

— В клинику, мистер Холмс. У меня задание передать вас доктору Льюису из рук в руки.

— Но я здоров.

— Все вопросы к нему. Я только выполняю приказ.

К воротам медицинского центра они подъезжают четыре минуты спустя. Водитель выполняет задание и, кивнув спустившемуся в регистратуру врачу, возвращается к машине. Шерлок подозрительно прищуривается.

— Ну и зачем я здесь?

— Здравствуйте, Шерлок, — профессиональную доброжелательность Льюиса не перебить ничем. — Идёмте скорее со мной. У меня меньше часа.

Поковыряв носком ботинка пол, Шерлок неохотно делает то, что сказано.

— Я ничем не заболел, — глухо бормочет он всё то время, пока сопровождает доктора по цепочке коридоров и лестниц, забираясь явно в ту часть здания, что не предназначена для посторонних. — Ни с кем не дрался… У меня всё в порядке.

— Мне приятно это слышать, — наконец, добравшись до нужной двери, Льюис останавливается. — Знаете, Шерлок, чтобы я смог провести вас сюда, меня повысили до первого зама. Порадуетесь за меня?

Две секунды на размышления.

— Поздравляю.

— Спасибо. А теперь заходим.

За тяжёлой металлической дверью оказывается просторная лаборатория с многочисленными приборами, столами, пробирками и десятком сотрудников в зелёных халатах. Пока Шерлок поражённо осматривается, доктор Льюис одевает его в самый короткий из имеющихся зелёных халатов, завязывает пояс и закатывает рукава.

— Эй! Я не маленький! — возражает Шерлок, заметив эти манёвры.

— Разумеется, Шерлок, — поднявшись с корточек, Льюис машет рукой рыжеволосому парню у второго стола. — Джек, подойди к нам!

— Секунду, — оставив микроскоп, долговязый лаборант послушно подходит. — Мэтью, — кивает Льюису. — А это у нас кто?

— Это Шерлок, — представляет его. — Шерлок, это Джек Майл…

— Просто Джек, — стянув резиновую перчатку, Джек протягивает руку Шерлоку. — Рад познакомиться, Шерлок.

— Взаимно, — осторожно пожимает ему руку Шерлок, по-прежнему хмурясь.

— Так вот, Джек, у Шерлока появился новый интерес — химия. И поскольку за ним последуют разнообразные опыты, нужно показать ему технику безопасности работы с химическими приборами. Как и с чем работать можно и как нельзя.

На этом моменте Шерлок ошарашено разворачивается к врачу.

— Т-то есть вы…

— Да.

— Вы привели меня сюда, чтобы я проводил опыты? Вы серьёзно?!

Улыбаются оба: и доктор Льюис, и Джек Майлсон.

— Обалдеть, — восхищённо выдыхает Шерлок. — Но как вы… Оу! Конечно. Это же Майкрофт, да? Он вас попросил?

— Да, Шерлок. Ваш брат позвонил мне вчера.

— То есть у него в школе шпион. Понятно. Я его найду…

— Этим вы займётесь завтра, Шерлок. А пока, Джек, принимайся за работу. Чтобы Шерлок не попадал к нам в качестве пациента чаще, чем необходимо. Попозже я к вам зайду.

— Давай, — махнув коллеге, Джек переключается на Шерлока. — Ну-с, молодой человек. Пожалуй, начнём.  
***

Если за Шерлоком присматривает Майкрофт, оперативно узнавая о его затеях и заботливо прикрывая возможные ямы у брата на пути, то за самим Майкрофтом присматривают мамуля и дядя. У последнего вообще особые планы на его счёт.

Для серьёзного разговора Гарнет Холмс выбирает теплый июльский вечер — следующий после возвращения Майкрофта из Итона. Они вдвоём устраиваются в беседке, благодарно кивая миссис Кроуфорд за принесённый чай.

— Тебе шестнадцать, Майкрофт, — начинает Гарнет, размешивая сахар в чашке. — Ты начинаешь подготовку к выпускным экзаменам, результаты которых повлияют на поступление в университет. Колледж уже выбрал?

— Крайст-Чёрч.

— Что ж, я и не сомневался, — отложив ложечку, он делает маленький глоток. — Столько премьер-министров не выпустил ни один колледж Оксфорда.

— Я бы не хотел быть премьер-министром.

— А кем бы хотел?

— Разведчиком, — уверенно заявляет Майкрофт. — Можно под прикрытием первого секретаря посольства или советника посла в какой-нибудь интересной с точки зрения Великобритании стране.

— Так и знал, что подборка фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде у тебя не зря…

— Ты сам мне её подарил.

— Рад, что пригодилось. Что ж, Майкрофт, твоё желание мне понятно. И колледж ты выбрал подходящий. Остался лишь один… деликатный вопрос.

— Какой? — настораживается Майкрофт, отставляя чашку.

— Неписаное правило. Ты не станешь легальным разведчиком в какой-либо стране, если не будешь женат. Ни послом, ни советником, никем по дипломатической линии. А способностей и желания быть нелегалом ни я, ни твоя мама у тебя не видим.

— Это так обязательно? — уточняет Майкрофт, вглядываясь в непривычно серьёзное лицо дяди.

— Да, — жёстко отвечает тот. — У государства должны быть способы контроля своих людей. Муж и жена присматривают друг за другом и сообщают нужные сведения в Центр. Через одного можно влиять на другого. Азы легальной разведки, Майкрофт. Поэтому либо ты женишься на достойной кандидатке, чем скорее — тем лучше, либо об успешной карьере в этой сфере можешь забыть.

— Где ж я её возьму — достойную кандидатку? Я учусь в однополой школе.

— Для того и даны каникулы. Кстати, — Гарнет вынимает из внутреннего кармана пиджака записную книжку, находит нужную страницу и, сверившись с записями, убирает обратно. — О, всё верно: через две недели из туристической поездки возвращается семья Генри Клиффорда — королевского советника по вопросам охраны правопорядка. Его дочери Жаклин недавно исполнилось шестнадцать. Это милая, образованная девушка. Полагаю, тебе стоит познакомиться с ней.

— И ты считаешь её достойной кандидаткой?

— Безусловно. Брак с ней поможет твоей карьере Майкрофт. Поэтому рекомендую постараться. Я устрою приём, где ты сможешь поближе пообщаться с ней.

— Я понял.

— Вот и прекрасно.

Светски кивнув, дядя Гарнет подхватывает зонт и неторопливо удаляется. Майкрофт провожает его взглядом до машины и лишь после того, как она отъезжает, расслабляется, ставя локти на стол и закрывая обеими руками лицо.

«Господи, какой кошмар».  
***

Замешательство сына не укрывается от матери. Предложив перекинуться парой слов после ужина, она указывает на стул и занимает привычное кресло. Стараясь взять себя в руки, Майкрофт покорно садится за стол.

— Я видела, вы общались с дядей, — начинает Виолетта Холмс.

— Да, он… высказал соображение. Сообщил, что мне следует жениться на дочери королевского советника по вопросам охраны правопорядка. Это поможет карьере.

— Что ж, весьма удачная партия. Могу только одобрить её. Жаклин вернётся из Испании к концу этого месяца, если я помню верно.

— После 25 июля, — кивает Майкрофт, сидя, сцепив пальцы в замок, и не сводя с них глаз. — Тогда я с ней познакомлюсь.

— Разумно. Тебя что-то тревожит по этому поводу, сынок?

— Нет. Нет, ничего… — Майкрофт поднимает глаза и тут же опускает их. — Хотя как сказать. Я просто… Думаю о том, как всё сделать правильно.

На губах матери появляется понимающая улыбка.

— Как предсказуемо. Проблема №1 для однополых школ.

— О чём ты, мам?

— Скажи мне вот что: тебя беспокоит недостаток сексуального опыта, социальных знаний или что-то ещё?

Майкрофт долго молчит, ошарашено глядя на маму: такого поворота в беседе он точно не ожидал. Потом всё же сдаётся, севшим голосом отвечая:

— Первое.

— Спасибо за честность, — невозмутимо кивает Виолетта Холмс и извлекает из верхнего ящика стола связку ключей с биркой. — Держи, — отдаёт их сыну. — Двухкомнатная квартира в центре Лондона. С мебелью, кухней. Третий этаж. Неподалёку театр, кино, шесть ночных клубов, два десятка мелких кафе, ресторан и тир. Она твоя.

— Спасибо… — удивлённый Майкрофт читает адрес и сжимает ключи в руке. — Это чтобы мне было куда привести девушку?

— В том числе. Поверь мне, там просто шикарная кровать!

— Мама.

— И подборка журналов в тумбочке рядом с ней. Не говоря уж о нескольких полезных трактатах и двух десятках книг, которые так любят рассматривать юноши твоего возраста с фонариком под одеялом.

— Мама, пожалуйста! — почти с отчаянием выкрикивает Майкрофт, заметно покраснев.

— …Мне всегда казалось, что из информации подобного рода не следует делать тайну. И если кому-то хочется держать некое количество порнографических вырезок в ванной… — Виолетта Холмс делает паузу, изучая прижавшего ладони к щекам сына. — То, может, стоит освободить для них отдельную полку?

Майкрофт шумно выдыхает, видя, что его мама откровенно забавляется на его счёт.

— Сегодня же освобожу.

— Прекрасно. Так, что ещё?.. А. Будешь в клубах, поаккуратнее там с лёгкими наркотиками. Помни: экстази — лидер по числу подделок в Англии.

— Мам, я не собираюсь…

— Неизвестно как всё сложится, — перебивает она его. — Просто знай, что в случае чего звонить нужно мне либо напрямую доктору Льюису. В наркоклинику он тебя не сдаст, а вот помочь сумеет. Учитывай это, поскольку вызов скорой в подобной ситуации не лучшим образом отразится на твоём личном деле.

— Я понял.

— Ну и последнее, Майкрофт. Ты можешь выбрать любую стратегию для своей цели. Я ничего не навязываю. Но если вдруг тебе придёт в голову избрать не классическую схему ухаживания, а обратиться к профессионалке, то на подушке в твоей новой квартире лежит записка с адресом весьма интересного заведения. Там тебя узнают в лицо и исполнят любые желания.

— Ты даёшь мне адрес публичного дома?

— Элитного публичного дома, к услугам которого прибегают многие высокопоставленные лица в Британии. Иногда там даже назначают деловые встречи ко взаимному удовольствию сторон. Это закрытый мужской клуб, Майкрофт. Я не была там. Но твой отец порекомендовал бы тебе именно его.  
***

Пиротехнический опыт у Шерлока заканчивается вполне удачно — комнату заволакивает чёрным дымом, так что ничего не остаётся, кроме как затушить огонь и распахнуть настежь окно. Правда, находиться в ней временно становится невыносимо.

Проходя мимо спальни брата, он притормаживает.

— Ты же только приехал, Майкрофт. И трёх дней не прошло.

— Да, ты прав, Шерлок, — Майкрофт укладывает в сумку стопку вещей. — Но я некоторое время поживу не здесь.

— А где? — сделав несколько шагов, Шерлок поднимает со стула ключи с биркой. — Центр Лондона. Это туда ты собрался?

— Да, — ключи Майкрофт у брата забирает, несколько раз крутит на пальце. — Там теперь моя квартира.

— Ясно, — сунув руки в карманы брюк, Шерлок перекатывается с пятки на носок. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. Да, конечно. А что?

— Не знаю… Но ты завернул в рубашку две пары носков, чего обычно не делают.

Моргнув, Майкрофт бросает короткий взгляд на сумку и со вздохом садится на стул.

— Ты прав. Сейчас переложу.

Оба долго молчат, разглядывая носки собственных туфель. Потом Шерлок прохаживается по комнате до окна и, убедившись, что чёрный дым из соседней комнаты ещё не рассеялся, вновь поворачивается к брату.

— Зачем тебе там жить, а?

— Чтобы было где переспать с девушкой, — ровным голосом отвечает Майкрофт, уставившись в одну точку на полу.

— А. Понятно.

— В самом деле?

— Угу. Я полистал один твой журнал. Ну и в школе тоже… обсуждали… Тебе, правда, этого хочется?

Сцепив пальцы в замок, Майкрофт отвлекается от пола.

— Да, правда. В школах для мальчиков такой возможности нет, Шерлок. Чтобы не отвлекались от занятий.

— Ну, это разумно. Я надеюсь тоже… не отвлекаться. Когда поступлю туда.

— Так и будет. Однако становясь старше, не отвлекаться уже не удаётся. Особенно когда остальные в свободное время обсуждают кто с кем сколько раз… Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— У нас в школе тоже старшие об этом говорят. Неинтересно.

— И не должно интересовать. Но в шестнадцать лет ты меня поймёшь.

Собравшись с силами, Майкрофт встаёт и принимается перепроверять уложенные в сумку вещи. Хмыкнув, Шерлок выходит в коридор.  
***

Всё, что происходит дальше, воспринимается Майкрофтом отстранёно — словно что-то отключило способность испытывать яркие эмоции и жить без оглядки. И знакомства на одну ночь, и участие в клубных вечеринках, где развлекается добрая треть Итона, и дорогой алкоголь вкупе со стрельбой на спор в мелкие предметы… И даже знакомство с Жаклин Клиффорд, действительно милой девушкой, ничем особо не отличающейся от остальных.

Майкрофт целует её уже на втором свидании и приглашает в гости на третье. За обеденным столом присутствуют также мамуля и Шерлок, который не доедает жаркое до конца и, скороговоркой извинившись, покидает гостиную.

Майкрофт же продолжает улыбаться Жаклин и после трапезы предлагает показать свою комнату. Слушает предсказуемые охи и ахи по поводу коллекции книг, демонстрирует несколько способов метания ножей в мишень и включает проигрыватель, приглашая на танец. Его желание просто уйти, оказаться где угодно подальше отсюда неумолимо растёт. Но он усилием воли берёт себя в руки. Спасибо Шерлоку за натренированный самоконтроль.

Целовать Жаклин Майкрофт начинает сам, а вот пуговицы на рубашке расстёгивать принимается уже она. Завести шестнадцатилетнего парня мог бы даже фонарный столб, что уж говорить о девушке с глубоким вырезом декольте. Дальше просто: прикосновения, наблюдение за реакциями, желание продержаться подольше, чтобы дама осталась довольна.

А вот после — надо ж такому случиться — но тумблер на нормальное восприятие мира переключает появление младшего брата. Майкрофт едва успевает вытянуться рядом с довольной Жаклин, как открывается дверца платяного шкафа, и в комнату выбирается Шерлок.

— Ну и ничего особенного, — громко заявляет он, смерив скептическим взглядом голую парочку на покрывале кровати, и спокойно выходит из спальни.

Женский вопль он услышит уже после того, как закроет дверь.  
***

Ровно три минуты спустя в комнату Шерлока врывается уже Майкрофт, пребывая вне себя от ярости.

— Шерлок, какого чёрта?! — рявкает он, хлопнув дверью так, что со стены отваливается кусок штукатурки.

— Заметь, я дождался, когда ты закончишь, — наставительно тыкает в него ручкой Шерлок и флегматично дописывает решение задачи.

Проглотив несколько крепких выражений, Майкрофт шумно выдыхает и, подойдя к стулу брата, разворачивает его к себе вместе с ним. Ручку откидывает в сторону.

— Ещё раз и по буквам. Что. Ты. Делал. В моём. Шкафу?

— Наблюдал, — пожимает плечами Шерлок, отвечая открытым и честным взглядом.

— Захотелось посмотреть, как я трахаюсь?

— Вроде того.

— И как? Понравилось?

— М-м… не особо. Я хотел узнать, что ты в ней нашёл, но так и не увидел ничего стоящего. Майкрофт, ты что, серьёзно хочешь на ней жениться?

Злость Майкрофта выдыхается, словно воздух из лопнувшего шарика. Покачнувшись, он опускается на край кровати.

— Да, собираюсь.

— Зачем?

— Некоторые вещи делаются не «зачем», а «потому что», Шерлок. Надеюсь, тебе не придётся, как мне, их выполнять.

— Ну и почему же ты женишься на ней?

— Ради карьеры, — просто отвечает Майкрофт. — Это полезный брак для моего будущего в разведке.

Шерлок смотрит на него с жалостью, затем — со злостью.

— И всё? Ты идиот, Майкрофт.

— Не тебе меня судить, Шерлок. Я делаю то, что должен.

— Ты не должен связывать себя на всю жизнь с какой-то идиоткой, на которую тебе неприятно смотреть.

— С чего ты…

— Я видел! Я не дурак и не слепой. Видел! Не надо обманывать меня.

— Да кто тебя обманывает?! — срывается Майкрофт. — Думаешь, я хочу видеть эту Жаклин рядом всю жизнь? Ничего подобного! Мне, если хочешь знать, вообще рядом никто не нужен! Что она мне даст? Внимание? Я привык заботиться о себе сам. Детей? Мне хватает тебя. Секс? Найти женщину на одну ночь не проблема. Только карьера, Шерлок. Мне поставили ультиматум: либо я женюсь, либо на разведке можно ставить крест. Выбора нет.

— Выбор есть, Майкрофт! — принимается кричать и Шерлок. — Только ты… ты трус! Или дурак! Я думал, мой брат не может быть трусом, а ты…

— Тогда предложи выход! Предложи!

— Да очень просто! Ты любишь политику. Ты хочешь управлять людьми. Контролировать их. Как меня. Только чтоб тебя не видели. Так ответь мне на вопрос, а что, разведка бывает только у послов? В самой Англии разведчики не нужны?

— Нужны, — на полтона тише подтверждает Майкрофт. — Но, наверное, у них те же условия…

— Может быть. Только вот зачем тебе становиться разведчиком самому, Майкрофт? Ты не думал стать тем, кто будет ими управлять?

В звенящей тишине Майкрофт складывает ладони в семейном жесте, глубоко задумываясь. Понаблюдав за ним, Шерлок подходит, на миг кладёт ладошку на плечо и с сочувствием говорит:

— Это всё, чем я могу тебе помочь, братик.

И как-то очень по-взрослому вздохнув, подхватывает из кофра скрипку и уносит её в «музыкальную комнату» играть.  
***

«Что мне делать?..»

Майкрофт размышляет не один час, не обращая внимания на затёкшие спину и плечи. В ушах ещё звучат отголоски и слов дяди, и крик Шерлока, и милое щебетание не вызывающей никаких чувств Жаклин. Всё вместе, всего много, но главное — никак не удаётся избавиться от отвращения ко всей ситуации в целом, к тому, что надо вот так соглашаться терпеть чужого человека рядом всю жизнь и делать всё с оглядкой на него. Очень жёсткое ограничение свободы воли.

А необходимость… Да, Майкрофт поговорил с приятелями из Итона: их тоже просветили о необходимости создания семьи с правильным человеком. И адресок закрытого клуба тоже сообщили, чтобы хоть где-то была возможность выбирать. Всё продумано, но…

Почти десять лет идти к конкретной цели и в конце узнать, что тебе, озвучив весь договор, не показали примечание в конце? А ведь оно меняет дело…

Настенные часы бьют семь раз. У Майкрофта нет желания ужинать, так что он ждёт, когда мама и дядя перейдут в кабинет — они собирались обсудить этим вечером рабочие дела. И лишь тогда встаёт, поправляет, глядя в зеркало, воротник рубашки и ремень на брюках, и идёт к родным. Но в кабинете не проходит дальше двух шагов от порога.

— Мама, дядя. Мне нужно сказать вам одну вещь.

Виолетта и Гарнет переглядываются, отвлекаясь от бумаг.

— Да, Майкрофт. Мы слушаем тебя.

— Я обдумал то, что сказал мне ты, дядя. Условия… успешной карьеры по дипломатической линии и линии разведки. И я не согласен.

Пауза повисает на три секунды.

— Что, прости? — удивлённо уточняет Гарнет Холмс.

— Я не собираюсь жениться на Жаклин, — ровным голосом повторяет Майкрофт, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло и сцепляя пальцы за спиной.

— Это как-то связано с Шерлоком? — задаёт вопрос мамуля. — Я видела, что Жаклин ушла расстроенная. Но я уверена, это можно исправить и…

— Нет, мама. Это не связано с Шерлоком, это связано со мной. Я не буду жениться на ней.

— Нашёл другую подходящую кандидатуру? — деловито осведомляется дядя.

— Нет. Я вообще не буду жениться. Ни на ком.

Майкрофт опускает голову, крепко сжимая губы. Его родственники теперь переглядываются с одинаково озабоченным видом.

— Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт… — опасно тихим голосом начинает дядя, и Майкрофт перебивает его:

— Отдаю.

— Нет, Майкрофт, — он встаёт со стула и медленно подходит к племяннику. — Мы видим, что нет. Из-за какой-то идиотской прихоти ты нарушаешь сейчас наши договорённости с семьёй королевского советника Британии. Ты перечёркиваешь себе карьеру в дипломатических ведомствах, и максимум, на который ты сможешь рассчитывать, это скромная должность в британском правительстве. Бумажная работа, которую тебе, правда, всё-таки доверят, благодаря фамилии и диплому Оксфорда. Хочешь стать чиновником? Серьёзно?

— Лучше быть чиновником, чем всю жизнь терпеть кого-то рядом по расчёту.

Остановившись в шаге от племянника, дядя прикрывает глаза, с трудом сдерживая гнев.

— Это слова ребёнка! Майкрофт, взрослые люди всегда могут договориться. У вас может быть достаточно просторный дом, чтобы ты даже не видел свою жену, и… — он обрывает сам себя. — Хотя если тебя устраивает скучная административная работа на госслужбе, кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать?

— Действительно, — подтверждает мамуля, разочарованно поджимая губы. — Но ты нас очень огорчил, Майкрофт. Такого я от тебя не ожидала.

— Сожалею, — сухо отвечает Майкрофт, переводя взгляд на неё. — Я могу идти?

— Иди.

— Доброй ночи, мама, дядя.

Вежливо кивнув, он выходит в коридор и, почти не разбирая дороги, возвращается в свою комнату. Там набрасывает на плечи пиджак, подхватывает ключи, бумажник и, прикрыв дверь, почти бежит к выходу. Молча наблюдавший за ним Шерлок бросается вдогонку, что Майкрофт замечает, только сев в машину, — Шерлок тоже залезает в неё.

— Я с тобой.

— Мне всё равно. К квартире, Джейкоб, — отдаёт он распоряжение шофёру и всё время пути лишь смотрит в окно.  
***

Наверное, это просто слишком много всего: ещё утром думать о грядущей помолвке и свидании, а уже вечером кардинально поменять планы на жизнь. И сложно, стараясь в течение шестнадцати лет соответствовать всем ожиданиям родни, вдруг пойти против неё. Тяжело, муторно и немного больно. На фоне этого состояния остальное становится вообще неважным.

Неважно, что следом увязался Шерлок. Ребёнок, на ночь глядя, в квартиру, где ни разу не был.

Неважно, что именно он видит в спальне и какие выводы делает. А он понимает многое в силу развитой наблюдательности и хорошей памяти.

Неважно всё, кроме изменившегося положения дел.

Оставив Шерлока возле тумбочки в спальне и скинув пиджак, Майкрофт уходит на кухню, где достаёт бутылку дорогого коньяка, бокал и, подумав, пакет сока и стакан для брата. Потом усаживается за стол.

— Майкрофт, слушай, у тебя их было восемь, если я посчитал правильно? — Шерлок появляется на пороге кухни. — Ой.

— Восемь кого? Дамочек для секса? — выпустив дым, Майкрофт стряхивает пепел с сигареты в пепельницу. — Да, ты прав. Скажешь, которая приходила дважды?

Отмахнувшись от дыма, Шерлок занимает место с противоположной стороны стола, во все глаза глядя на расслабившегося на стуле брата.

— Рыжая. С цветочными духами.

— Хорошая дедукция, — вновь затянувшись, Майкрофт берёт в левую руку бокал и смотрит сквозь коньяк на свет, выдыхает дым. — А которая понравилась особо?

— Та, что оставила в ванной сушиться бельё.

— Опять угадал.

— Я не угадываю.

— Конечно.

Майкрофт гасит окурок в пепельнице и, отодвинув её, делает из бокала маленький глоток коньяка.

— Что-нибудь ещё спросишь?

Помедлив, Шерлок кладёт на стол упаковку розовых таблеток в блистере без надписей.

— Я нашёл их у тебя в ванной. Что это?

— Тебе ж рассказывали в школе. Ещё в первый твой год, насколько я помню.

— Наркотики? — с расширившимися глазами предполагает Шерлок.

— Угу, — отпив ещё коньяка, Майкрофт поправляет закатанные рукава рубашки.

— Но… но… Зачем они тебе?

— Не мне. Это оставила Мари… Говорит, с ними острее ощущения. Не знаю, не проверял.

— Но ей ты разрешил.

— Шерлок, в постели желание дамы — закон. Ты своё всё равно получишь, а вот для неё придётся постараться.

— Это я понял, — бурчит Шерлок, подтягивая к себе пакет с соком и наполняя стакан. — Чуть не уснул, пока ты сегодня…

— На этом лучше остановиться, — предостерегающе произносит Майкрофт. — Не то что бы я не был тебе благодарен за поданную идею. Но больше подглядывать не смей. Это тебе не порнофильм.

— Что такое порнофильм?

— Взрослое кино о сексе с крупными планами партнёров.

— Фу! — морщится Шерлок. — Ещё и с крупными. Кому такое может понравиться?

— Взрослым. Взрослые вообще любят секс, алкоголь, сигареты, наркотики… Попробовать и самому что ли…

Плеснув в стакан ещё коньяка, Майкрофт в задумчивости забирает со стола упаковку с таблетками. Шерлок не находит слов, беспомощно глядя на то, как брат одну за другой высыпает таблетки на ладонь. Он понимает, что Майкрофт не в порядке, что взывать к разуму бесполезно, — его не остановить. И можно лишь… что? Позвонить мамуле? Но они поссорились. Дяде? Судя по тому, что удалось подслушать, — тоже.

— Твоё здоровье, Шерлок, — тем временем салютует бокалом Майкрофт и к ужасу младшего глотает сразу несколько штук, запивая их коньяком.  
***

Сознание возвращается медленно, с головной болью и общей разбитостью в теле. В глаза словно насыпали песка, но и протереть их не выходит. Поморгав, Майкрофт видит, что его правую руку удерживает сидящий рядом врач, а от неё отходит трубка к капельнице. Что Шерлок сидит рядом с кроватью на стуле и тоже встревожен. Что… Нет, никого больше в спальне нет.

— Мама?.. — охрипшим голосом спрашивает он у Шерлока.

— Я ей не говорил. И доктор тоже не скажет. Ни ей, ни дяде. Он обещал, правда?

— Всё верно, Шерлок, — с доброжелательным видом кивает доктор Льюис. — Я свои обещания выполняю всегда. Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Холмс?

— Нормально, — почти беззвучно отвечает Майкрофт, откашливается и повторяет уже громче: — Нормально, да. Спасибо.

— Вы ведь не думали о суициде, верно?

— Нет. Нет, я… Так могло показаться со стороны, но…

— Так не могло показаться со стороны, судя по тому, что мне рассказал ваш брат. Слишком маленькая дозировка. Но только мешать наркотики с крепким алкоголем я вам от души не рекомендую. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга?

— Доктор, я не собираюсь когда-либо в будущем принимать наркотики или…

— Вот и прекрасно.

Отпустив руку Майкрофта, Льюис проверяет, сколько ещё осталось лекарства в капельнице.

— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем это сделал вчера, — после паузы тихо добавляет Майкрофт, садясь на кровати.

— Зато понимаю я: вы устали. Вы поссорились с родными, приняли сложное решение. Навалилось много всего, вот вам и захотелось забыться. Это понятное человеческое желание, мистер Холмс. Возникает, когда предел прочности превышен, — отрегулировав всё, что было нужно, доктор вновь опускается на край кровати. — К счастью, у вас хватило ума взять с собой брата.

— Я сам пошёл с ним, — вставляет Шерлок. — Не хотел отпускать. Он был странный.

— И правильно сделали, Шерлок. И вовремя позвонили мне.

— Да, правильно, — нетерпеливо кивает Майкрофт. — Но только разве это оправдание для… для такого? Я думал, что наркотики — выбор слабых, а получается, что я сам…

— Не отказывайте себе в человечности, мистер Холмс. Вам страшно от того, что вы сделали. Вы не ожидали такого от самого себя. Я понимаю. Но знаете, я бы куда больше удивился, если бы чего-то подобного не произошло.

Майкрофт и Шерлок удивлённо переглядываются друг с другом.

— То есть?

— Вы взяли на себя слишком много всего. Все эти годы я наблюдал за тем, как вы пытаетесь справляться, и всё время ждал срыва. Но вы удивили меня, продержавшись так долго… И поэтому я не ругаю вас сейчас — чего, кажется, ждёт Шерлок, — короткий взгляд в сторону: — Шерлок, этого не будет, — и снова Майкрофту в глаза. — Я не собираюсь рассказывать вам то, что вы прекрасно знаете. И вы уже сказали, что не собираетесь повторять. А если когда-то что-то и произойдёт, то… мой номер телефона известен вам обоим.

Доктор Льюис делает паузу, давая обоим братьям время всё осознать.

— Спасибо, — искренне произносит Майкрофт.

— Пожалуйста, — улыбается врач. — А теперь я хочу услышать правду, мистер Холмс: что конкретно у вас сейчас болит, чтобы я смог вам помочь?..


	5. Глава 4. Закон достаточного основания

_Всякое положение, чтобы_   
_считаться истинным, должно_   
_иметь достаточное основание._   
_Четвёртый закон логики_

  
Существует не так много вещей, способных совершить маленькую революцию в душе отдельно взятого человека. Вытащить его за шиворот на новую жизненную ступеньку и заставить переоценить личные цели и установки. Так маленький камешек, брошенный в озеро, вызывает большие круги на воде. Так одно слово или фраза вдруг провоцируют пересмотр приоритетов.

Второй раз жизнь Майкрофта Холмса делится на чёткие «до» и «после». «До» — это соответствие представлениям окружающих, стремление слушать старших и максимально их требования выполнять. «После» — ожидание падения неба на голову, проверка: «Что же будет, если я не соглашусь в чём-то важном?» И внезапный вывод: а ничего! Планета не перестанет вращаться, если один раз сказать родственникам: «Нет».

И пусть они упорно считают, что это мимолётная прихоть, юношеский бунт, который непременно сменится покорностью… Но Майкрофт знает: не сменится.

Потому что в мире есть не только желания Шерлока, матери и дяди; не только договорённости, правила и ультиматумы.

В мире есть ещё и сам Майкрофт Холмс. Его желания, интересы и планы на жизнь.

И потому, внутренне переломав себя, он формулирует новые цели в карьере: попытаться стать этаким серым кардиналом конца ХХ века. Занимая скромную должность, иметь крайне нескромное влияние на политическую жизнь Британии, а в идеале — и за её пределами. Майкрофт искренне любит власть, но власть неявную, связанную с контролем и расчётом, с умением завязывать нужные контакты и подбирать правильных людей. И спасибо Шерлоку за множество поводов для тренировок на поле манипулирования людьми — это было бесценно. После такого опыта иметь дело с обычными гражданами уже не страшно.

Но и сам Шерлок тоже растёт, постоянно пополняя личную копилку наблюдений за людьми. Когда заканчиваются детективы в домашней библиотеке, тщательному изучению подвергаются криминальные хроники в газетах и новости на телевидении, а потом и вовсе — слежка за местным полицейским управлением. Конечно, сержанты и инспекторы не испытывают восторга от периодического появления мальчишки возле найденных трупов (он всего лишь просит водителя ехать за полицейской машиной и так попадает туда, куда нужно). Но и особого вреда не видят: ребёнок выглядит прилично, всегда в выглаженной рубашке, опрятно одет. Время от времени, правда, высказывает странные мысли и суёт нос в чужие дела, но его легко выставить за полицейское ограждение и велеть ехать домой.

Майкрофту об этих вылазках младшего известно. Но он также знает, что со времени стрельбы в парке заменённый тогда водитель выполняет функции ещё и телохранителя. И что Шерлоку ничего не грозит — он ездит под присмотром, а затем и вовсе продолжает семейную традицию — поступает в Итон. За два года до этого события Майкрофт становится студентом Оксфорда, его аристократического колледжа Крайст-Чёрч.

Впрочем, встречаться братьям по-прежнему удаётся лишь на каникулах, и Шерлок… В первое же лето после года в Итоне Шерлок Майкрофта удивляет, позволяя обнаружить себя с сигаретой в руках.

Майкрофт окидывает младшего внимательным взглядом с головы до ног, хмыкает и усаживается с другой стороны стола в беседке.

— Не советую показываться с этим мамуле.

Затянувшись, Шерлок медленно выпускает дым, поигрывая серебряной зажигалкой.

— Здравствуй, Майкрофт.

— Здравствуй, братец. Как я вижу, в Итоне ты нахватался не только знаний.

Стряхнув пепел, Шерлок изучает кончик тлеющей сигареты, затем — открытую пачку и пододвигает её к брату.

— Неплохая штука.

— Да, я в курсе.

— Не советуешь показываться мамуле? — повторяет Шерлок после следующей затяжки. — Почему?

— Она не одобрит. Ей крайне не понравилось, когда начал курить я, и она попросила не делать этого до шестнадцати лет. А тебе четырнадцать.

— И когда начал ты?

Вытащив из предложенной пачки сигарету, Майкрофт ждёт, пока Шерлок щёлкнет зажигалкой, и прикуривает от возникшего пламени.

— В одиннадцать. Ты как раз отравился моющим средством в ванной, а я испугался за тебя.

— Не вижу связи.

— О, связь есть, — Майкрофт одновременно с Шерлоком выдыхает дым. — На следующий день я пришёл в школу, где старшеклассники посчитали, что мне следует немного расслабиться. Я подумал: почему бы и нет?

— Ты не знал о вреде сигарет?

— Знал. И ты тоже знаешь, Шерлок. Но разве тебя это остановило?

Шерлок гасит окурок в пепельнице, пожимая плечами.

— Ну, я же не ты. Очевидно.

— Очевидно. Только я считаю, что заводить такую привычку тебе всё же не стоит, дорогой брат.

— Обойдусь без нотаций, брат, — огрызается Шерлок, убирая сигареты и зажигалку в карман пиджака.

Потом откидывается на спинку стула и, чуть склонив голову набок, пристально изучает Майкрофта, фиксируя малейшие изменения с прошлой встречи. Усталые морщинки на переносице и в уголках глаз — второй год дался сложнее. Либо прибавилось участие в студенческих клубах — второе вернее. К парикмахеру заходил не больше трёх дней назад. Бритва новая. А вот утюг пора заменить. Судя по высоте подбородка, уверенности в себе прибавилось. Вероятно, удалось завязать контакты с нужными людьми или…

— Кто он? — требовательно задаёт вопрос Шерлок, обнаружив нехватку фактов.

В глазах Майкрофта мелькает тень уважения. Не докурив, он гасит сигарету в пепельнице.

— Член Тайного совета. Имя тебе ни о чём не скажет, если ты, конечно, не начал интересоваться политикой, дорогой брат.

— Не дождёшься, — прищуривается Шерлок. — Ну и о чём вы договорились?

— Он выступал с публичной лекцией в нашем колледже, — издалека начинает Майкрофт. — И после присутствовал на собрании клуба. Мы сидели рядом, в президиуме.

— В президиуме? Хотя что я… Конечно. Продолжай.

— Скажем так, ему понравились мой ход мысли и мои аргументы. После мы имели беседу о британской политике и некоторых перспективах, и... В общем, сначала я пойду на стажировку, а там посмотрим.

— Понятно. Куда в итоге попадёшь? МИ-5? МИ-6? Военная разведка? Электронная?

— О, я вижу, кое-что ты всё же знаешь.

— Невозможно учиться в Итоне, чтобы в тебя не вдолбили эту чушь. Я ещё не успел её удалить. И ты не ответил.

Майкрофт снисходительно улыбается.

— Не торопись избавляться от знаний, Шерлок. Что до твоего вопроса, то я могу назвать более интересную структуру: Объединённый разведывательный комитет. Он входит в состав британского правительства и курирует все перечисленные тобой спецслужбы. Мне бы хотелось попасть именно туда.

— Значит, попадёшь, — без тени сомнений заявляет Шерлок. — И станешь главным шпионом Британии на государственной основе.

— Думаешь?

— Не сомневаюсь. Ты помешан на контроле. Любишь всё знать. Шпионить. Договариваться с другими. За мной даже в Итоне следят по твоей просьбе — думал, я не узнаю?

— Шерлок, — терпеливо прикрывает глаза Майкрофт. — Это для твоего же блага.

— Ну да, — скрестив руки на груди, насупливается Шерлок.

— Ты мой единственный брат, я тебя очень люблю. Мне хочется, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. И поэтому… — Майкрофт выдерживает паузу. — Пожалуйста. Не кури.

— Да пошёл ты! — фыркает Шерлок, резко вставая, и уходит в дом.  
***

При всём очевидном внешнем несходстве у братьев Холмсов имеется множество общих черт: оба достаточно своенравные, упрямые, довольно циничные люди, чрезвычайно умные и до крайности скептически относящиеся к обычным гражданам. Оба считают, что мир вращается вокруг них и призван удовлетворять их желания и интересы. Оба уверены, что нет и не должно быть ничего невозможного на пути к поставленной цели. И у обоих… нет близких друзей, нет самой потребности в поддержании социальных связей ради получения заботы, искренних чувств и эмоций, а не ради пользы.

Им попросту хватает друг друга и взрослой родни.

При таком понимании своей инаковости, своего реального отличия от других не так сложно воспринимать людей как объекты, которые можно использовать для решения личных задач. Оба Холмса внутренне считают гениями самих себя, видят несовершенство других и снисходительно относятся к нему. Себе — никаких поблажек, другим — можно.  
И обоим доставляет истинное удовольствие наблюдать за остальными людьми, делать выводы, решать задачи и наслаждаться каждым найденным правильным ответом. У них разные сферы общественной деятельности, поставляющие эти самые задачи: у Майкрофта — политика, у Шерлока — криминал. Но общая суть: непрестанный поиск достойных вызовов для интеллекта и удачных ответов на них.

А ещё, одинаковая убеждённость в невозможности верно судить о том, чего не испытывал сам. Они практики оба — Шерлок и Майкрофт, только Майкрофту достаточно одного опыта, Шерлоку же нужно испробовать все варианты. Шерлок просто любопытнее, энергичнее и никогда не считал привлекательной возможность повзрослеть.

И потому с испытанием триады взрослых удовольствий «секс-наркотики-алкоголь» Майкрофт укладывается в срок меньше месяца, а вот для Шерлока она растягивается на годы.

После разговора в беседке Майкрофт не делает больше замечаний брату по поводу сигарет, следя лишь за тем, чтобы он не курил их слишком часто. Во время учебного года регулярно получает отчёты наблюдателей за Шерлоком: победы на конкурсах музыкантов — с приличными суммами в качестве призовых; посещение секций стрельбы и боевых искусств — похоже, младший осознал, что погоня за преступниками может оказаться не особо лёгкой прогулкой; ну и, разумеется, химические опыты в лабораториях Итона. Экскурсия в анатомический театр была лишь вопросом времени, а увлечение биологическими экспериментами — прогнозируемой потребностью будущего детектива.

После четвёртого курса Майкрофту удаётся попасть на летнюю стажировку в Объединённый разведывательный комитет и даже присутствовать в качестве практиканта-аналитика на обсуждении некоторых не особо секретных, рутинных операций, касающихся подготовки агентов МИ-6. Это оказывается как нельзя кстати с учётом возвращения Шерлока из Итона, поскольку он…

Он, как и предсказывалось, начинает понимать Майкрофта образца четырёхлетней давности, смысл получения им ключей от отдельной квартиры в Лондоне и биологический термин «подростковый гормональный взрыв».

Шерлоку шестнадцать, и уже на второй вечер после приезда из Итона он устремляется на окраину Лондона в рекомендованный одногодками ночной клуб. За квартал до него вылезает из такси и, расплатившись, сворачивает в нужный переулок — длинный, узкий, освещаемый тусклым светом всего двух фонарей. Окна, где горит свет, можно пересчитать по пальцам, к тому же там наглухо задёрнуты шторы. Сделав несколько шагов, Шерлок останавливается, с любопытством озираясь по сторонам. Ему нравится здесь. Его не пугает парочка проходящих мимо шумных компаний, пьяно хихикающих и распевающих похабные песни. Он видит, как джентльмен средних лет, в приличном костюме прижимает к стене непрестанно хохочущую женщину в откровенном наряде. Под её подбадривающие возгласы он лезет правой рукой ей под юбку, задирая вверх так, что становится видно, что на ней нет белья. Тем временем дама распахивает блузку, и пока джентльмен мнёт её грудь, расстёгивает ему ширинку.

Забыв обо всём, Шерлок заворожено смотрит на ритмичные движения мужчины в спущенных брюках, на скрещенные лодыжки дамы у него на поясе и, переведя взгляд выше, видит, что ему подмигивают.

— Дорогой… ох… у нас зритель…

— Пусть ждёт очереди, — рычит «дорогой», и Шерлок, словно опомнившись, трясёт головой и идёт дальше. Он не успевает сделать и десяти шагов, когда раздаётся оргазменный вопль дамы и, стиснув зубы, Шерлок поправляет пояс брюк.

— Эй, парень! — придерживают его за плечо. — Отсосу за тридцатку.

— Что? — разворачивается Шерлок.

— У тебя стоит так, что хватит ненадолго, — темноволосая мадам в возрасте сильно за тридцать без тени сомнений кладёт руку на натянутую ширинку, заставляя зашипеть сквозь зубы.

— Спасибо, но обойдусь, — решительно возражает Шерлок, смерив взглядом настойчивую особу, и отцепляет от себя её пальцы.

«Слишком старая, — мысленно добавляет он. — Явно нездоровая. Запах лекарств ощущается сквозь духи. Даже с презервативами это риск и… Оу, чёрт! Надо срочно найти кого-то приличнее».

Возбуждение практически не спадает, пока он идёт по переулку до клуба. То тут, то там попадаются парочки в разных позах. И каждая вызывает научный интерес, заставляет сравнивать, что лучше: прижать её спиной к стене, поставить перед собой на колени или же развернуть и заставить упереться ладонями в стену. Во всех вариантах есть своя прелесть.

Переступив порог клуба, Шерлок первым делом занимает место у барной стойки и заказывает выпивку из запечатанной бутылки. Он помнит прошлогодние советы брата: не брать алкоголь в початых ёмкостях и не отвлекаться от стакана с налитым, чтобы в него не подсыпали чего. Новое лицо вызывает интерес у всех местных девиц.

— Ты видела, какие кудри? — слышит Шерлок восхищённый голос справа, невозмутимо потягивая вино. — Он явно новенький.

— О, да! А какая задница! Что-то я не припомню его здесь.

— Я тоже…

Он не может сдержать ухмылку, ожидая, пока кто-то решится на большее, и изучая обстановку. В такой среде наблюдать за человеческими особями ему ещё не приходилось. Только лучше всё же с более ясной головой…

Две минуты и несколько привычных движений в кабинке туалета временно отводят проблему перевозбуждения на второй план.

— Здесь свободно? — спрашивает девушка с ярким макияжем, забираясь на соседний с шерлоковым стул.

— Уже нет, — логично отвечает Шерлок, не спеша рассматривая её длинные ноги и лишь в последнюю очередь — круглое лицо. — Очевидно.

— Ну да… Угостишь коктейлем? Я Люси, кстати.

— Майк, — называет первое пришедшее в голову имя Шерлок и поворачивается к бармену: — Коктейль для неё. И мне ещё вина.

— Слушаюсь.

В гремящей музыке они пьют каждый своё, поглядывая друг на друга и на задымлённый танцпол.

— Чего пришёл-то, Майк? — пытается перекричать песню Люси, болтая коктейльной трубочкой в стакане.

— Развлечься.

— Так, может, потанцуем? — наклонившись, она тянет Шерлока за рукав. — Идём?

— Пошли.

«Всё-таки, в этом что-то есть», — думает Шерлок несколькими минутами позже, расслабленно двигаясь под заводные ритмы дискотеки 90-х. В разноцветных огнях прожекторов выплясывают люди разных возрастов, в одиночку и парами, то отдаляясь, то прижимаясь друг к дружке. Оказывается, это вовсе не сложно — вовремя подхватывать за руку или за талию партнёршу.

На четвёртой мелодии она, впрочем, замечает высокого типа в кожаных брюках и, ойкнув, быстро прощается с Шерлоком. Понаблюдав за их разговором, Шерлок возвращается к барной стойке, куда тут же устремляются ещё три местных особы, принимаясь откровенно вешаться на шею.

— А чегой-то мы без подружки, а?

— За ней и пришёл, — ровным голосом отвечает Шерлок, ощущая поглаживания ладоней одной из подошедших по спине и наблюдая за скольжением руки с длинными алыми ногтями по собственному бедру.

— Оу, девочки, нам везёт! — фигуристая блондинка с копной кудрявых волос прислоняется к барной стойке, вызывающе выпячивая грудь. — И кто же тебя привлекает, Майк? Блондинки? Брюнетки? Рыжие?

— Не знаю, не сравнивал, — легко пожимает плечами Шерлок. — А есть разница?

Темноволосая обладательница алых ногтей замирает.

— Зайчик, а ты, часом, не девственник?

— Это что-то меняет?

— Вау! — выдыхает она. — Да ты просто сокровище.

Попытку прижаться Шерлок тут же пресекает, выбираясь из окружения и уходя прочь из зала. Ему сложно сразу понять: что не так? Что заставило вдруг оставить тех, кто готов предложить всё, что нужно?

Перебрав список возможных объяснений, Шерлок замедляет шаг.

«Начнём сначала. Три человека. Первой на вид двадцать пять. Разведена. Дочь не старше четырёх лет, судя по подаренному браслету. Профессиональная массажистка. Врач либо посещала курсы. Не важно. Хотя встретиться бы с ней было приятно. Запомним. Второй — не больше двадцати. Длинные ногти, умелый макияж. Вряд ли проститутка, скорее, просто искательница приключений. Очевидно, студентка. И, наконец, третья блондинка. Самый опытный персонаж мелодрамы. Получала уроки танцев. На хореографическое образование не тянет. Больше похоже на взятый мастер-класс или два… Явное злоупотребление косметикой, но почему же я…»

Остановившись в двух шагах от входа в клуб, Шерлок закуривает сигарету, размышляя.

«Я шёл сюда ради секса. Я и сейчас возбуждён. Желание меньше не стало. И эти трое…»

Он выпускает дым.

«Трое. Я испугался. Трое слишком много для первого раза, когда я не знаю, чего ждать от себя. Тело предаёт меня, не считаясь с разумом, и это… Неудобно. Пока я не пойму, как с этим совладать».  
***

Он шагает по переулку с редкими прохожими, сунув руки в карманы куртки, пока не слышит оклик:

— Эй, Майк! А зачем ты вообще приходил?

Шерлок резко останавливается, оглядываясь: его догоняет щедро напомаженная девица лет двадцати пяти. Он помнит: она стояла у барной стойки, недалеко от него, но не вмешивалась в разговор.

— Ты это мне?

— Ну да, тебе. Ты ж пришёл, взбаламутил наших девочек, чуть ли не до драки. А потом смылся, как так и надо!

— Какое тебе дело до того, что я ушёл?

Девица останавливается в двух шагах и энергично жуёт жвачку, надувая и лопая розовый пузырь. Не дождавшись ответа, Шерлок повнимательнее приглядывается к ней, затем задумывается секунд на пять и, прищурившись, уточняет:

— Есть что предложить?

Жвачку дама ловко выплёвывает в ближайшую урну и, подбоченившись, говорит:

— А что если и так? Я тут слышала ваш разговор… — она медленно приближается к Шерлоку, пока не прижимается своими бедрами к его, и проводит кончиком пальца по коже в вырезе полурасстёгнутой рубашки. На это Шерлок не двигается с места, ни секунды не прекращая анализировать ситуацию.

— Эту ночь тебе уже оплатили, — на секундное замешательство в глазах девушки реагирует коротким взмахом руки. — О, пожалуйста. Ты никогда не работала в баре. Твоя одежда даже не успела пропахнуть их фирменным ароматизатором. Очевидно. К тому же ты сидела весь вечер, не сводя глаз с меня, а бармен старался держаться от тебя подальше. Его предупредили не мешать тебе ни в чём.

— К чему ты ведёшь? — уже другим тоном уточняет она.

— К тому, что мой брат, — Шерлок поднимает руку и медленно ведёт ею по щеке и шее девушки, легко касается её груди. — Решил подложить мне даже не проститутку, а профессионалку из резерва МИ-6. Выпускное задание, не так ли?

Слегка дернувшаяся рука с длинными ногтями недвусмысленно указывает на желание залепить пощёчину. Но самоконтроль удерживает от резких жестов.

Усмехнувшись, Шерлок поджимает губы, испытывая целую гамму безрадостных эмоций по поводу вмешательства Майкрофта Холмса. Затем, отступив на шаг и прислонившись к стене здания, холодно командует:

— Приступай.

Девушка удивлённо распахивает глаза.

— К чему?

— К минету, — сунув руку в карман джинсов, он протягивает ей серебристый квадратик.

— Прямо здесь?

— Да. И будь добра, постарайся. Где-то тут твой куратор смотрит. Как тебя, кстати?..

— Элисон.

Изучив совершенно невозмутимое лицо, она покорно опускается перед Шерлоком на колени и раздраженно вжикает его молнией, — тот лишь слегка запрокидывает голову, прикрывая глаза. Он не реагирует ни на уверенное раскатывание резинки, ни на первые ласки, чуть выпрямляясь только услышав одобрительный присвист — проходящая компания из трёх пьяных парней притормаживает попялиться на парочку и задравшуюся мини-юбку у девицы. В уголках глаз Элисон скапливаются злые слёзы унижения, но она не останавливается, а Шерлок, положив руку на рыжий затылок, заставляет заглатывать сильнее и думать лишь о том, чтобы не задохнуться.

Его выдержки хватает ненадолго.

Ещё минута уходит на то, чтобы отдышаться, поправить заботливо заправленную в брюки рубашку и подойти к всхлипывающей на бордюре девушке, сесть на корточки рядом с ней.

— Элисон, — никакой реакции. — Каков был план?

— Я говорю тебе, что моей сестры не будет до завтра, — сдавленно бормочет она. — Веду в квартиру. Мы занимаемся сексом. Всё.

— В квартире наверняка камеры? — осведомляется Шерлок, сцепив пальцы в замок и борясь с желанием запустить их роскошную рыжую шевелюру девушки.

— Разведка без них не работает.

— Ясно… Почему именно ты?

— В смысле?

— Почему Майкрофт выбрал тебя? Зная его, я ожидал кого-то более… взрослого и опытного.

Плакать Элисон перестаёт, безуспешно стирая потёкшую тушь. Шерлок замирает, когда на него оглядываются с неприкрытым вызовом.

— А ты узнай! Мне сказали, ты любишь загадки, Майк. Разгадай и эту!

— Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, — он решительно выпрямляется и подаёт руку.

— То есть? — Элисон цепляется за ладонь.

— Вставай и пошли. Под камерами спать с тобой я точно не буду. Я не герой порнофильма. Но номер в гостинице всё же сниму.  
***

Когда стажёру Майкрофту сообщают о том, что Шерлок и Элисон не появились в квартире, он лишь слегка хмурится, отвлекаясь от отчёта для аналитического отдела министерства обороны. На фразе: «Они оторвались от слежки. Похоже, ваш брат что-то подозревает» — спокойно кивает. Всё прошло даже лучше, чем он предполагал: Шерлок выяснил, от кого пришла девушка, но не отказался от своих планов. Значит, предпочтения младшего удалось определить верно: рыжеволосая красавица с точёной фигуркой и зелёными глазами, до крайности похожая на героиню с обложки книги сказок. Человек с искренней мечтой стать пиратом не мог убить в себе романтика за каких-то пять-семь лет.

Но, благодаря за информацию своего будущего коллегу, Майкрофт даже не предполагает, что именно в этот момент Шерлок неожиданно притормаживает посреди улицы, просит Элисон подождать три минуты, а сам скрывается за углом. Возвращается уже с пакетом в руках и, проведя девушку в гостиницу через дорогу, снимает на сутки номер для молодожёнов. Элисон только успевает удивиться, что им выдали ключи, не спросив паспорта, как Шерлок, замкнув дверь, вручает купленный пакет и выразительно кивает в сторону ванной.

Оставшись один, опускает на окнах шторы, включает ночник вместо верхнего света и по телефону заказывает в номер вино и десерт. Сбросив на стул куртку и, разувшись, долго сидит на краю огромной кровати, думая, что вот сейчас всё идёт правильно, пока щелчок замка не побуждает отвлечься от созерцания собственных колен и поднять глаза. Неслышно ступая, в спальню медленно входит Элисон — в роскошном платье изумрудно-зелёного цвета до пола, поправляя собранные в высокую причёску огненно-рыжие волосы. Помедлив, Шерлок встаёт ей навстречу, восхищённо оглядывает со всех сторон. Обойдя по кругу, протягивает руку и вынимает заколку из волос, откровенно любуясь рассыпавшимися по плечам и искрящимися в тёплом свете прядями.

— Так лучше, — говорит он низким голосом, и девушка широко улыбается в ответ.

— Это какая-то твоя мечта?

— Вроде того. Обычно так выглядят спасённые принцессы. В книгах. Но описание не передаёт всей полноты картины и... — Шерлок осекается, когда, взяв его лицо в ладони, Элисон становится на цыпочки и прижимается губами к губам. Поразмыслив всего секунду, он обхватывает её обеими руками за талию в ответ.

Ни один не запоминает, как они оказываются в постели, выпадая из реальности на долгие четверть часа. Затем Шерлок, отдышавшись, нависает над распластавшейся на подушке Элисон и требовательно спрашивает:

— Так всё-таки?

— Мне было сказано, что ты подойдёшь к сексу как к эксперименту. Что тебе не важны чувства, но интересны эмоции, стимулы и реакции. Сам процесс. В разных вариантах.

— Допустим. И он решил, что ты подойдёшь. Почему?

— Потому что меня хватит надолго. Можешь в этом не сомневаться.

Шерлок задумывается всего на минуту.

— Если отбросить невозможное, то, что останется, даже слишком редкое, окажется истиной. Ты нимфоманка?

Элисон улыбается.

— В точку! Самая настоящая. Твоего брата это привело в восторг.

— Надо думать. Что ж, тогда не будем терять время…  
***

Он возвращается домой лишь к вечеру следующего дня, сходу принимаясь опустошать холодильник. Застыв с вилкой в руке, Майкрофт наблюдает за братом, пока тот не вываливает груду продуктов на стол и не начинает нарезать хлеб.

— Как я вижу, свидание прошло успешно, Шерлок, — никакой реакции. — И ты… удовлетворён.

— Неужели тебе ещё не дали отчёт?

— Нет. Он мне не потребовался.

— В самом деле?

— Да, Шерлок. Мне было достаточно её вида. Выбросить одежду Элисон и отправить в офис МИ-6 одетой в сказочное платье…

— Не преувеличивай. Платье обычное.

— …Это показало моим коллегам, — словно не слыша, продолжает Майкрофт. — Что у моего младшего брата есть стиль. Мои поздравления.

Шерлок салютует стаканом сока в ответ.

— Не вмешивайся больше, Майкрофт.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу этого пообещать.

— Ну, хотя бы постарайся.  
***

 

Выполнять просьбу брата в течение достаточно длительного времени удается довольно легко: Майкрофт сам и с помощью знакомых продолжает присматривать за ним, но ограничивается знанием того, что происходит. Шерлок самостоятельно изучает криминальные сводки в газетах и на телевидении, выбирает наиболее примечательные случаи и посещает места происшествий, пробует общаться со свидетелями. Помимо этого, он изучает дела прошлых лет, включая преступления вековой и более давности, отмечая, что многое повторяется. Детективный интерес Шерлока для окружающих становится привычным, перейдя в разряд устойчивых фоновых явлений: просто у студента политологического направления Оксфорда есть младший брат, который любит играть в детектива.

Новую пищу для размышлений дают Шерлоку посещения лондонских ночных клубов. Он наблюдает за разными людьми, делает выводы по воздействию разного алкоголя на их поведение, учится распознавать поставщиков наркотиков и лиц, находящихся в состоянии наркотического опьянения. А еще — тренируется быть своим, входить в доверие к людям и добиваться, чтобы они поверяли свои тайны. Шерлок учится слушать и поддерживать разговор на разные темы. Он не сторонится компании своих итонских однокурсников, но ни с кем из них не завязывает даже подобия дружбы. А часто и вовсе раздражается из-за встреч, поскольку их присутствие отвлекает от наблюдений.

Периодически с Шерлоком знакомятся дамы разных возрастов. Он больше не сбегает от них, общаясь, притворяясь, делая комплименты. С особо понравившимися уходит в снятую на лето однушку либо и вовсе в квартиру брата, безошибочно определяя его отсутствие. Разумеется, их встреча — вопрос времени, и как-то после особо сложной операции британской разведки Майкрофт возвращается в свою квартиру и видит в спальне Шерлока рядом со спящей дамой с каштановыми волосами и миловидным лицом. Заметив старшего, Шерлок, сонно щурясь, осторожно выбирается из ее объятий и, накинув халат, идет за братом на кухню. Там плюхается на стул, широко зевая и вполглаза следя за Майкрофтом, заваривающим чай. После долгого молчания Майкрофт ставит две кружки на стол, занимает стул с противоположной стороны и пристально изучает младшего.

— Знаешь, Шерлок, я устал.

— Важная операция британской разведки, — кивает Шерлок, сделав глоток ароматного чая. — Что-то серьезное. Тебя допустили до такого в первый раз. Ты постарался проявить себя. Судя по времени возвращения и выражению лица, тебе это удалось.

— Да, весьма точные наблюдения. Полагаю, для тебя не станет открытием, что я хотел бы отдохнуть в постели. По возможности, в своей.

— Не станет, — подтверждает Шерлок, пододвигая к себе вазочку с шоколадными конфетами. — Только поскольку от меня не потребовался договорной брак, мне квартиру дарить никто не стал.

— Шерлок, я могу поговорить с мамулей и…

— Не стоит. Я могу позволить себе снять жильё. Призовых за конкурсы и гранты на это хватит. Просто до тебя добраться было ближе всего.

Ослабив узел галстука, Майкрофт обхватывает ладонями кружку с чаем. Это редкий случай, когда можно пренебречь политесом и не трогать фарфоровые чашки, предпочтя более вместительную емкость. Только вот все равно что-то не сходится, и из-за усталости понять это удаётся не сразу.

Шерлок копается в вазочке, выискивая нужную конфету. Майкрофт, отпив немного чая, прикрывает глаза.

— Ты обычно водишь женщин в моё отсутствие. Что изменилось сегодня?

— Я же объяснил. Нужна была постель. Твоя — ближе и удобнее.

— Проводил очередной эксперимент?

Шуршание на миг прекращается.

— Какой эксперимент? — морщится Шерлок. — Шестнадцать лет. Школа для мальчиков. Каникулы. Всё просто.

— Но не для тебя.

— По-твоему, я должен был удовлетвориться одним организованным тобой свиданием?

— Ну…

— Увы, не вышло. Мне нужно было сравнить с другими. Это первое. В сфере романтической ерунды для меня много белых пятен. Они мешают делать выводы. Это второе. Наконец, реакции моего тела — не то, с чем я могу полностью справиться сейчас. Возбуждение мешает думать, ты знал? Это третье.

— Знал, конечно, — усмехнувшись, отставляет кружку Майкрофт. — Но чтобы его снять, участие второго человека, вообще-то не…

— Ладно, ладно, — нетерпеливо поднимает ладони Шерлок. — Хорошо. Мне нравится заниматься сексом с разными людьми.

— Не надо оправдываться…

— Я не оправдывался!

— Конечно.

— Я не оправдывался, Майкрофт! Не знаю, что ты вбил себе в голову, но…

— Шерлок, я ничего никуда не вбивал, — примирительно произносит Майкрофт. — Я лишь хочу понять причину твоего нетипичного поведения. И не надо говорить, что мне показалось или это совпадение, или…

— Хочешь узнать причину? — вдруг переспрашивает Шерлок, прищурившись, и, глянув поверх плеча брата, предлагает: — Тогда раздевайся.

Майкрофт на миг замирает.

— Прости?

— Сними галстук, пиджак и рубашку. Сейчас.

— Шерлок, я не понимаю…

— Именно поэтому делай то, что я говорю. Если хочешь понять.

Помолчав, Майкрофт вздыхает и всё-таки стягивает с шеи галстук, затем снимает пиджак и, расстегнув пуговицы, выворачивается из рубашки.

— Ну и что дальше?

Скрестив руки на груди, Шерлок несколько секунд сохраняет неприступный вид, затем вдруг улыбается и уже совсем другим тоном говорит:

— Лиззи, начинай.

Стоявшая на пороге кухни Лиззи кладёт ладони на плечи Майкрофту, из-за чего он слегка дергается от неожиданности.

— Ч-что?..

— Пожалуйста, расслабьтесь, Майкрофт. Так мне будет легче работать.

— Шерлок?..

— Лиззи — профессиональная массажистка. Я решил, что мне стоит вас познакомить. С учётом… всего.

Допив чай, Шерлок со стуком ставит на стул кружку. Чуть было расслабившийся под сильными пальцами Майкрофт вновь настораживается.

— Чего «всего»?

— Ты устаёшь и сутулишься. Всё больше. Я три недели наблюдал за тобой.

— И ты специально нашёл…

— Не специально. Но раз уж представилась такая возможность, я решил ею не пренебрегать. Думаю, вы подойдёте друг другу.

Озорно подмигнув Лиззи, Шерлок поспешно покидает кухню. Озадаченный последней фразой Майкрофт пытается обернуться, но ему не позволяют это сделать.

— Пожалуйста, сидите спокойно, Майкрофт. Вы перенапряжены. Не усложняйте мне задачу ещё больше.

— Вероятно, мне следует извиниться за Шерлока. Я не знаю, что он вам наговорил, и…

— О, пустяки. Всего лишь то, что вы будущий тайный правитель Британии, который нуждается в умелом расслаблении и возможности на время избавиться от комплекса всезнайки. Что мне следует почаще напоминать вам о том, что Шерлоку уже не пять лет, а планета способна повращаться немного без вас, хотя до конца в это вы поверить не сможете. Что вам не нужны официальные отношения, у вас нет времени на романтические глупости, но вам не помешает, чтобы кто-то иногда согревал постель.

— Я…

— Да, Шерлок предупреждал, что в этом месте вы, скорее всего, перебьете меня и будете чувствовать возмущение в сочетании с растерянностью. И это нормально.

— Неужели? — Майкрофт морщится, когда пальцы разминают наиболее напряжённые узлы.

— Точно. Потерпите, вам станет легче в течение ближайших трёх минут.

— Постараюсь, — несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, Майкрофт низко опускает голову, расслабляя мышцы. — Это всё?

— Из слов Шерлока? Почти. Остальное касалось меня, моей дочери, моей потребности заботиться о ком-либо, не требуя ничего взамен… это неинтересно.

— Как раз наоборот. Раз уж мой брат имеет на нас долгосрочные планы.

— Не знаю, насчёт долгосрочных, — Лиззи старательно прорабатывает каждый участок. — Но ему показалось, что в постели я подойду вам лучше, чем ему.

— А почему, не уточнил?

— Потому что вы терпеливее. И я в вашем вкусе.

— К сожалению, у меня не было возможности вас рассмотреть.

— Она появится сразу после того, как я закончу с вашими плечами и шеей, и перед тем, как мы отправимся к кровати, чтобы я могла нормально заняться вашей спиной.  
***

Шерлоково «не специально» опровергается к вечеру того же дня, когда отдохнувший Майкрофт обнаруживает кофе в зёрнах и новую кофемолку в кухонном шкафу. Для себя он в квартире такое никогда не держал, так что предположений не так много. А когда в оставленном в спальне блокноте видит снимки и выписки из своей же медкарты, сомнения и вовсе развеиваются.

— Ты сварил кофе?

Майкрофт переводит взгляд с записей на Лиззи на пороге спальни. Завернувшись в полотенце после душа, она зябко переступает, ожидая ответа.

— Да, на подносе… Откуда у тебя это?

Пройдя к туалетному столику, Лиззи разливает кофе из кофейника по чашкам.

— Твой брат достал.

— Он додумался сам?

— Нет, я попросила. На самом деле, массаж — такая штука, что без снимков человеку можно сильно навредить. В худшем случае даже сделать калекой, — Лиззи протягивает чашку Майкрофту. — По незнанию.

— Благодарю, — положив на тумбочку блокнот, Майкрофт принимает чашку. — Но, к счастью для меня, тебя незнающей не назовёшь.

— Вроде того, — отпив кофе, Лиззи улыбается. — Я физиотерапевт.

— Ну, конечно, — сделав два небольших глотка, Майкрофт ставит чашку на тумбочку. — Если Шерлок что-то вбил себе в голову, он не терпит полумер…

— Не злись.

— И не собирался. Просто это несколько неожиданно. Я думал, в это лето он полностью посвятит себя детективным историям и коротким интрижкам. А он нашёл тебя. Связался с семейным доктором, достал документы. Когда только успел?..

— Ну, меня найти было несложно. Я сама три недели назад вдруг решила немножко размять ему спину. Он тогда впервые пришёл в наш клуб и был очень напряжён. Мы, правда, не общались, но, как оказалось, меня он запомнил.

— Мой брат никого не забывает. И я давно уже не берусь предполагать, что творится в его голове. Шерлок непредсказуем

— О, да… — поставив чашку рядом с майкрофтовой, Лиззи поправляет норовящее сползти полотенце. — Порывист, внезапен… Хотя мне больше по душе неспешность.

Сглотнув, Майкрофт пробует отвести взгляд от узла на груди. Попытка с треском проваливается.

— Я старался не спешить, — сообщает он узлу. — И, по всей видимости, мне следует извиниться за то, что я до сих пор обсуждаю с тобой Шерлока, хотя больше всего мне хочется снять это полотенце с тебя.

Тихий смех помогает Майкрофту совладать с собой. Подойдя к нему, Лиззи становится между коленями, ласково обнимая руками за шею.

— Я не против разговоров о Шерлоке. Я понимаю, он важен для тебя и… Всё нормально. Честно.

Телефон звонит очень не вовремя. Протянув к нему левую руку и приложив трубку к уху, Майкрофт тут же серьёзнеет.

— Майкрофт Холмс… Слушаю вас, сэр… Да… О, вот как?.. Да, я очень рад… Конечно… Через сколько?.. Понял, я приеду. До встречи.

Закончив разговор, Майкрофт несколько секунд вглядывается в иронично-сочувствующие зелёные глаза и, помедлив, притягивает девушку к себе, прижимаясь лбом к животу. Лиззи невесомо проводит рукой по волосам.

— Тебя ждут? — негромко спрашивает она.

— Да, через полтора часа. Мероприятие, в разработке которого я принимал участие, прошло успешно. И меня в составе группы позвали на Даунинг-стрит.

— Вот как? — Лиззи легко массирует затылок кончиками пальцев. — То есть насчёт будущей карьеры премьер-министра Шерлок не ошибся?

— По крайней мере, направление верное… У тебя есть планы на сегодня?

— В восемь нужно быть на вокзале Ватерлоо. Дочка возвращается со школьной группой из Испании. Пойду её встречать.

— Понимаю… Ты разведена?

— Муж попал под миномётный обстрел в Сараево. Два года назад. Не повезло оказаться не в том месте…

— Боснийская война?

— Она самая. Так что больше семейной жизни я не хочу. Как, собственно, и ты.

— Точно… — слегка отстранившись, Майкрофт берёт обе ладони Лиззи в свои. — Я много времени провожу на работе, Лиззи. И продолжаю учиться в Оксфорде. Редкие свободные вечера и, возможно, иногда появление здесь на выходных, — вот всё, что я могу тебе предложить. Может быть, получится куда-то выбраться. Или я смогу что-то подсказать, если понадобится совет или… жилетка и кофе… — он замолкает, любуясь признательной улыбкой.

— Это очень много и практически исполнение всех желаний. С меня массаж.

— Да, буду очень благодарен, если ты выкроишь время ещё…

— Не если. Я пообещала твоему брату выправить тебе спину. Он считает: сутулящийся выпускник Итона — нонсенс. И я согласна с ним.

— Тем лучше, Лиззи, — отпустив ладони, Майкрофт всё-таки тянется к узлу полотенца.

— Не опоздаешь?

— Не думаю. У нас есть ещё сорок минут…  
***

Подобрав брату полезную девушку, Шерлок добивается главного — уменьшения контроля. Майкрофт всё же проверяет, как там дела у младшего братика, время от времени замечая следы визитов в собственную квартиру. В съёмную Шерлоком однушку наведывается лишь раз: долго изучает корешки книг на трёх полках шкафа — детективы и пособия по криминалистике, несколько энциклопедических справочников. С любопытством осматривает химическую мини-лабораторию, принюхиваясь к реактивам. Выдвинув ящик тумбочки, слышит возмущённый вопль:

— Майкрофт!

И, усмехнувшись уголком рта, лениво поворачивает голову.

— Здравствуй, Шерлок. Слушаю тебя.

— Что ты здесь забыл?

— Пришёл в гости к дорогому брату. Ты не рад?

— Представь себе.

Обиженно пыхтя, Шерлок подходит к брату и резко задвигает ящик. Майкрофт мягко улыбается.

— Можно подумать, ты хранишь здесь то, что может меня удивить.

— Так тем более не лезь! И вообще, тебе явно пора, — развернув за плечи брата, Шерлок толкает его к выходу, бурча под нос: — Думал, хоть здесь тебя не видеть… и на тебе!..

— Я ожидал, что ты придёшь не один.

— Зачем? Я не собираюсь зависеть от идиотской физиологии настолько, чтобы терпеть рядом того, кто будет мешать. У меня не закончен эксперимент!

— Ну, вчера здесь явно была молодая особа. Так что твои желания…

— Да, спасибо за мнение.

Выпинав брата за порог, Шерлок захлопывает за ним дверь.  
***

Новый учебный год подкрадывается незаметно. Для Шерлока это время подготовки к экзаменам на A-Level, через два года высшие баллы по ним станут пропуском в любой университет. Для Майкрофта — последний год магистратуры и решение разнообразных практических задач для госслужбы. Каждый занимается своим делом, пока Майкрофт не получает от своего знакомого наблюдателя список книг, взятых Шерлоком в итонской библиотеке за апрель. Фармакология. Теоретические основы и методические рекомендации вплоть до схем технологического процесса. А ещё учебные пособия и журналы по неврологии и психиатрии.

Майкрофта настораживает эта литература, но он лишь мысленно ставит галочку проследить, что будет дальше.

В мае получается похожий набор с добавлением справочника лекарственных средств и методички для психолога: советы по реабилитации людей с наркотической зависимостью.

Забирать Шерлока из Итона на летние каникулы Майкрофт приезжает лично, к его немалому раздражению. Закинув сумку на заднее сиденье, Шерлок с хмурым видом садится рядом с братом и, пристегнувшись, скрещивает руки на груди. Оба молчат, пока Майкрофт не выруливает на трассу.

— Ну и чего ты хотел?

— Забрать тебя. К чему толпиться в общественном транспорте?

— Мило, но мимо. Я тебе зачем-то понадобился, Майкрофт. Выкладывай: зачем?

— Всего лишь отвезти тебя домой.

— Я не собирался домой. Мне сдадут квартиру.

— Да, понимаю… — покосившись на брата, Майкрофт притормаживает у светофора, пока горит красный сигнал. — Но мамуля желает тебя видеть хотя бы пару дней, так что будь любезен, пересмотри свой график в пользу неё.

Шерлок вздыхает, отвернувшись к окну.

— Явись ты сюда лишь из-за мамули, у тебя не было б такого настороженного вида. Повторяю вопрос: в чём дело?

Помолчав с полминуты, Майкрофт останавливает машину на обочине и разворачивается к Шерлоку.

— Посмотри на меня.

— Да? — Шерлок выполняет просьбу. — Что дальше?

— Можешь закатать рукава?

— Господи… — выдыхает Шерлок, разочаровано качая головой. — Из-за такой ерунды…

— Шерлок, пожалуйста.

— Да на, на! — он расстёгивает манжеты рубашки, нервно задирая ткань до локтей. — Я чист! Мог бы просто спросить…

— Захотелось убедиться лично, — Майкрофт поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания и давит на педаль газа. — А более лёгкие?..

— Я не принимаю наркотики. И никогда не принимал. Так что успокойся и следи за дорогой. Ты за рулём меньше полугода, не отвлекайся.

— Больше не буду.  
***

Следующий звоночек Майкрофт получает недели через две, когда совершенно случайно узнаёт, что Шерлок искал выходы на поставщиков наркотических средств. В отсутствие младшего он наведывается в его новую снятую комнату, однако осмотр ничего не даёт. Даже поверхностный обыск Шерлок распознаёт мгновенно и в качестве мести превращает каждый лист из более чем трехсотстраничного доклада брата для министерства обороны в самолетик или кораблик. Обнаруживший это Майкрофт не может избавиться от чувства восхищения — Шерлок ни разу не повторился. И проводит не один час, возвращая бумагам нужный вид.

А потом Лиззи рассказывает, что её подруги видели Шерлока под кайфом. Что при них он расплачивался за экстази и кокаин, и Майкрофт впервые не знает, как поступить. Тем более новый тайный обыск его временного пристанища не дает ничего: Шерлок попросту не приносит наркотики домой.

Он не понимает: зачем брату вообще это нужно? При чётких приоритетах и планах на будущее лезть ещё и в это…

Затем Шерлок прямо в клубе расследует убийство бармена. Он предъявляет такие доказательства, что убийца во всем сознаётся на глазах у взбудораженной толпы, а Шерлока отзывают в угол для консультации по другому вопросу. По внутренней базе данных на работе Майкрофт, улучив минутку, пробивает заказчика — один из местных криминальных боссов. И судорожно размышляет над тем, чем бы отвлечь Шерлока от таких опасных клиентов… Это всё явно не к добру.

Когда под дверь квартиры наблюдатель просовывает лист всего с одним словом, Майкрофт тут же откладывает все дела и едет на окраину Лондона. Там почти бегом высматривает нужную дверь, пока не врывается в кабинет к врачу.

— Вы не постучали, мистер Холмс, — ровным тоном отмечает доктор Льюис, дописывая предложение в листе назначений, и лишь поставив точку, поднимает глаза. — Что-нибудь случилось?

— Да, — запыхавшийся Майкрофт пытается отдышаться, нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — Нет… Не знаю. Но может случиться.

— Мистер Холмс, у меня важное совещание через семь с половиной минут. Речь пойдёт о военных заказах, так что потрудитесь уложиться в три, чтобы я успел вам чем-нибудь помочь. Что-то с Шерлоком?

— Наркотики, — выдыхает Майкрофт.

— Так.

— Разные. Он начал их принимать. Не представляю, зачем, но…

— Давно?

— Не больше месяца. Мне никак не удавалось поймать его на этом, однако есть свидетели того, что он выкупил практически все разновидности.

— Ясно. И что привело вас сейчас?

— Мне сообщили, что сегодня он приобрёл героин.

В оглушительной тишине Майкрофт и Льюис смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока Майкрофт не отводит взгляд. Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что довёл до такого. А ещё откровенно боится.

— Дышите, — негромко советуют Льюис, вставая и подходя к шкафу с медицинскими препаратами. Ключом отмыкает нужную дверцу. — И поезжайте к брату. На случай, если ваши подозрения оправдаются, я даю вам налоксон.

— Это?..

— Стандартное средство при приёме опиоидов. Введите одну ампулу и наблюдайте за реакцией. Не понравится состояние брата — везите сюда. Я освобожусь часа через два, но мне нужно будет находиться в этом здании ещё сутки.

— Понял, — Майкрофт наблюдает за тем, как ему собирают аптечку.

— Назначение остальных препаратов вам известно. Вы же помните, что использовать при остановке сердца, обмороке и?..

— Да-да, я всё помню! Доктор, спасибо!

Смерив его понимающим взглядом, Льюис ободряюще улыбается.

— Мистер Холмс, успокойтесь. Паника — не лучший советчик. К тому же ваш брат весьма неглупый человек, и я крайне сомневаюсь, что он превысит дозировку настолько, что это станет опасно. А с остальным разберёмся.

Майкрофт только кивает и, ни на миг не расслабляясь, скрывается за дверью.  
***

Всю дорогу до многоэтажки на окраине Лондона он испытывает непреходящий страх. В памяти всплывают отрывки историй о смертельных исходах, о передозировках и неизлечимых болезнях. Паника сжимает сердце, но внешне Майкрофт предельно сосредоточен и собран. Ему даже хватает выдержки сначала позвонить в дверь, и, лишь не дождавшись ответа, он отмыкает дверь добытым ключом.

— Шерлок, ты дома? — заглядывает на кухню и в комнату. — Шер…

Дыхание перехватывает, и дальше эмоций не остаётся вовсе. Только действия практически на автопилоте: подойти, сесть на корточки, заглянуть в глаза. Щелкнуть зажигалкой и проверить реакцию на свет.

«Сужены практически до точки. Реакции нет. Дыхание… Сильно замедленно. Слишком сильно. И бледность…»

— Шерлок, ты слышишь меня?

«Что у нас здесь?.. Ремень явно использовался как жгут. Спирт, пустая ампула… По крайней мере, всё стерильно и… И чистые вены, след только одного укола. Слава богу, Шерлок, ты на этом не сидишь…».

Ввести налоксон удаётся быстро. Затем — осмотреться ещё и обратить внимание на чёрную записную книжку. Её точно не было в комнате ни на одном обыске. И в ней…

В ней всё: даты, названия наркотиков, дозировки, время введения. Под каждым личные ощущения и списком внешние признаки, замеченные у других. Химические формулы, описание воздействия на каждую систему организма, сочетаемость с алкоголем, с энергетиками, с лекарствами… Настоящий дневник учёного, заполненный на две трети. На последней исписанной странице пустое место оставлено лишь в пункте «Личные ощущения», и пробежав взглядом свойства и внешние признаки, Майкрофт убирает книжку во внутренний карман пиджака и проверяет пульс у брата. Ему категорически не нравится чересчур нездоровый цвет лица.  
***

Шерлок злится.

Даже больше: Шерлок приходит в ярость, запуская стаканом, едва Майкрофт переступает порог больничной палаты, и промахивается совсем чуть-чуть.

— Шерлок, я…

— Какого чёрта?!

— Послушай…

— Какого чёрта ты притащил меня сюда?! Кто тебя просил? Зачем ты вообще влез?

Осторожно перешагнув осколки, Майкрофт медленно приближается к кровати, подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Шерлок, мы договаривались, что ты не будешь…

— Мы ни о чём не договаривались! И я ничего не обещал! — шмыгнув носом, Шерлок нервно озирается, с нескрываемым раздражением смотрит на закреплённую иголку в вене и капельницу. — Это-то зачем?

— Все вопросы к врачу.

— Я не болен, чтобы обращаться к врачу!

— Ты вколол себе героин.

— И что с того? У меня не было передозировки. Я не собираюсь вводить его снова. Это был эксперимент, Майкрофт, а ты… Ты всё испортил!

От очередного запущенного стакана Майкрофт уворачивается чудом.

— У тебя ломка.

— Что-о-о?! — от возмущения Шерлок даже заикается. — Т-ты… Ты полный идиот? Я не наркоман, чтобы у меня была ломка!

На звук открывшейся двери поворачиваются оба. Доктор Льюис невозмутимо оглядывает двоих братьев, битое стекло и неторопливо подходит к кровати.

— Здравствуйте, Шерлок.

— Проваливай отсюда, Майкрофт! — хмуро приказывает Шерлок. — Только записную книжку оставь.

— Ваша записная книжка у меня, — уточняет Льюис и кивает Майкрофту, который, вздохнув, быстро выходит в коридор. — Кстати, я впечатлён. Сделать копию позволите?

Подтянув колени к груди, Шерлок насуплено устраивает левую руку на них и кивает на правую.

— Сначала уберите это. И отпустите меня домой.

— Нет.

— Что именно «нет»?

— Всё сразу, — подставив стул к краю кровати, доктор Льюис спокойно усаживается на него и берёт Шерлока за запястье, глядя на наручные часы. — Мне не нравится ваша электрокардиограмма. И я всё же хочу вывести из вашего организма продукты распада наркотических средств. Вы ведь больше их принимать не будете?

— Нет, я узнал всё, что хотел. Но я не согласен!

— С чем именно?

— С тем, что вы держите меня здесь. Я прекрасно себя чувствую, доктор. И я немедленно ухожу домой!

На порыв встать Льюис реагирует мгновенно, сжимая пальцы на запястье Шерлока и выкручивая руку под таким углом, что он даже пошевелиться не может.

— Я сказал «нет», Шерлок, — угрожающе тихим голосом произносит он. — Не знаю, что вы о себе возомнили, но хочу напомнить, что я и так вожусь с вами вместо того, чтобы сдать в наркоклинику и перечеркнуть будущее в правоохранительных структурах или куда вы там собрались ещё. Я проверил, у вас 6-моноацетилморфин в крови. Любой тест его обнаружит ещё, как минимум, месяц. А то, что это маркер героина, знают все. Хотите поставить крест на карьере? Вперёд. Я не стану мешать.

Отпустив руку, Льюис выпрямляется на стуле, вновь как по щелчку пальцев возвращая доброжелательное выражение лица, и вынимает записную книжку из кармана халата.

— А вот здесь доказательства того, что это была не случайность. Вы не оправдаетесь, не надейтесь. Любой сторонний эксперт, не знающий вас так, как я, запишет вас в наркоманы, лишь пролистнув пару страниц.

— То есть вы меня им не считаете?

Съёжившись, Шерлок растирает запястье, исподлобья взирая на врача. То, что доктор Льюис участвовал в военных действиях и совсем не плюшевая симпатяга, он как-то не учитывал до сего дня.

— Скажем так, у меня есть некоторое доверие к вам. И я искренне восхищён полнотой ваших выводов и результатов наблюдений, описанных в этом дневнике исследований. Но наркологу я вас всё-таки покажу.

— Компетентному? — тут же уточняет Шерлок. — А то у меня остались кое-какие вопросы, которые я хотел бы задать.

От неожиданности доктор Льюис с трудом прячет улыбку.

— Мы можем договориться. Вы не мешаете мне приводить ваш организм в порядок столько, сколько я посчитаю нужным. А я приведу к вам учёного, человека, изучающего влияние наркотических средств на человека уже более тридцати лет.

— Когда?

— Завтра к вечеру.

— По рукам! — обменявшись рукопожатием, Шерлок вытягивается на кровати. — А теперь дайте мне мой дневник и ручку. Нужно дополнить записи, пока я ничего не упустил…  
***

У Майкрофта Холмса есть предел.

Он выражает сочувствие, когда в восемь лет Шерлок жалуется, что в полиции его не слушают.

Он пожимает плечами, когда Шерлок начинает таскать у него детективы.

Он не переживает, когда Шерлок с водителем принимается ездить за полицейскими машинами и осматривать места преступлений, покуда его не выпирают за линию оцепления.

Он принимает к сведению, когда в Итоне Шерлок берёт книги по криминалистике.

Он не лезет в шерлоковские химические эксперименты, лишь раз попросив врача рассказать технику безопасности по ядам.

Он не вмешивается ни в одно расследование, даже когда Шерлок общается с сомнительными типами с криминальным прошлым и настоящим.

Он быстро оправляется, поймав брата на употреблении наркотиков и сдав врачу. Так, всего лишь сидит полночи, закрыв ладонями лицо, пока сонная Лиззи не утягивает его с кухни в кровать и не обнимает, баюкая, как ребёнка, — чего они никогда не будут обсуждать после.

Он спокойно работает в правительстве, выполняя всё более сложные поручения от начальства. Но на рождественских каникулах Шерлок в первый же день, закинув сумку с вещами домой, целует маму в щёку и скрывается в неизвестном направлении.

Его ищут ровно четыре дня.

И находят случайно, в сыром подвале, мимо которого несколько раз проходили и полицейские, и оперативники спецслужб. В состоянии сильного истощения, с пулей в бедре и с подозрением на заражение крови.

И Майкрофт, сидя у двери в реанимацию, вдруг понимает, что не чувствует ничего. Он раз за разом прокручивает в голове слова одного из участников банды фальшивомонетчиков — что Шерлок слишком далеко сунул нос и не должен был дожить даже до утра. Он знает, что этажом ниже, пока за стенкой работают хирурги, их семейный доктор занимается мамулей, впервые заработавшей сердечный приступ. И он как никогда чётко осознаёт, что именно нужно изменить.

Это сложное решение, но Майкрофт его принимает, в канун Нового года зайдя к матери в кабинет.

— Я бы хотел с тобой поговорить, если у тебя есть минута.

Виолетта Холмс откладывает ручку в сторону.

— Да, сынок? Я слушаю тебя.

— Это касается Шерлока, — Майкрофт медленно проходит по комнате до ближайшего стула, но не садится, а лишь кладёт ладони на спинку. — Ты знаешь, у него готовы документы для отправки в университет. Высшие баллы по всем предметам. Оксфорд, это очевидно.

— Мне это известно, — мамуля сцепляет пальцы в замок, чуть склоняя голову набок. — И?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отговорила его учиться на юриста.

— Прости?

— Он хочет стать детективом-полицейским. Работать в Скотланд-Ярде, гоняться за преступниками на законной основе. Работа неплохая, но… Не надо этого, мама. Пожалуйста. Только не для него.

— И почему же?

— Его убьют, — оттолкнувшись от стула. Майкрофт с силой потирает ладони одну о другую и складывает их вместе под подбородком. — Он же лезет в самое пекло, мама. Без оглядки бросается вперёд, только бы проверить, что оказался прав. И не слышит никого и ничего, спеша на передовую. У него сейчас есть время это делать несколько недель в году, и посмотри, он уже побывал в реанимации, словив пулю. А что будет, если он станет заниматься расследованиями каждый день? Насколько его хватит?

— Ты боишься.

— Да, я очень за него боюсь. Это так.

Виолетта откидывается на спинку кресла, некоторое время потирая подбородок костяшками пальцев. Майкрофт терпеливо ждёт, изучая носки своих туфель.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я запретила ему учиться на юриста. С чего ты взял, что он послушается?

— Он послушается.

— В самом деле?

— Да, Шерлок очень тебя любит, мама. И он сделает то, что ты скажешь. Я уверен.

— Но у него другие планы, Майкрофт.

— Ты всё равно сможешь его переубедить. Я не сомневаюсь.

Мамуля вздыхает.

— Хорошо.

— Спасибо.

— …Но ты должен понимать, чем это обернётся для тебя.

— Да… Да, думаю, что к этому я готов.  
***

Ждать результатов в течение следующего часа оказывается тяжело. Видеть Шерлока на пороге собственной спальни — ещё и больно. У него глаза как у побитой собаки. Распахнутые, больные, словно у верящего в мир ребёнка, которому воткнули нож в спину.

— Это ведь ты, да? — Шерлок задаёт вопрос почти шёпотом, прихрамывая переступая порог комнаты и делая два шага навстречу. — Ты её убедил?

Майкрофт, стоя у окна вытянувшись в струнку, медленно кивает.

— Да.

— За что?

— Шерлок…

— Что я тебе сделал?

Он опускает глаза, сглотнув и пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло.

— Видишь ли, это для твоего же блага.

— Что ты сказал?! Майкрофт, что за чушь?

— Я уверен, что так будет лучше, — упрямо возражает Майкрофт. — Тебе слишком опасно становиться тем, кем ты хочешь быть.

— Я стремился к этому десять лет. И ты знал. Знал с первого дня, кем я хочу стать. И теперь, когда осталось полгода, ты… — Шерлок кусает губы, перенося вес с перебинтованной левой ноги на правую. — Ты предатель!

— Шерлок, тебя подстрелили неделю назад.

— Рана заживёт, но ты… Я думал, мы на одной стороне. Верил. Всегда верил тебе, Майкрофт!

— Ты мог умереть! — не сдержавшись, повышает голос Майкрофт.

— Но ведь не умер же! — срывается на крик и Шерлок. — И ты мог обсудить это со мной! Слышишь? Со мной! А не бежать за моей спиной к маме. И не просить её выдвинуть мне ультиматум: политика или экономика? Подумать только, какой выбор!

— Выбор отличный для успешной карьеры.

Шерлок молчит ровно секунду.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Шерлок, послушай…

— Мне нечего слушать. И не о чём говорить. Я всё равно стану тем, кем хочу, но ты… Ты навсегда мой враг, понял? Навсегда!

Развернувшись, он бросается к двери.

— Шерлок, подожди! У тебя кровь на бинтах. Дай я гляну!

— Отвали.  
***

В окна двухэтажного дома Холмсов светит полная луна. Прижавшись спиной к одной и той же стене, только с разных сторон, на полу сидят двое. Шерлок с трудом разлепляет слипшиеся от высохших слёз ресницы, по одной выдавливая из упаковки на ладонь обезболивающие таблетки и горстью глотая их. Огнестрельная рана причиняет сильную боль, пусть и не настолько внезапно, как это удалось сделать брату.

Майкрофт просто упирается затылком в стену, скрестив руки на груди. Он мысленно повторяет каждое услышанное от брата слово, но всё равно убеждается, что принял верное решение. И что так Шерлок будет целее.

Глубоко за полночь их зайдёт проведать мамуля. Сначала к Майкрофту, и не без усилий поднимет его, спящего, на постель. Заботливо укроет одеялом.

Затем — к Шерлоку, и его тоже перенесёт с ковра на кровать. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ногу, тоже укроет одеялом и тихо уйдёт.

Уже в спальне ей вспомнится ребёнок-Майкрофт, ни на миг не оставлявший маленького братишку без присмотра. Подчинивший свою жизнь и свои интересы тому, чтобы Шерлоку было хорошо. Словно герой книжки Сэлинджера «Над пропастью во ржи»:

_«…Понимаешь, я себе представил, как маленькие ребятишки играют вечером в огромном поле, во ржи. Тысячи малышей, и кругом — ни души, ни одного взрослого, кроме меня. А я стою на самом краю скалы, над пропастью, понимаешь? И мое дело — ловить ребятишек, чтобы они не сорвались в пропасть. Понимаешь, они играют и не видят, куда бегут, а тут я подбегаю и ловлю их, чтобы они не сорвались. Вот и вся моя работа. Стеречь ребят над пропастью во ржи…»_

И она знает, что своего братика Майкрофт точно поймает. Несмотря на их ссору, будет стоять на краю и присматривать издалека, не давая сорваться.

Ни за что и никогда, покуда хватит сил.

И, возможно, однажды, если очень повезёт, Шерлок даже сможет его понять.


	6. Эпилог

Из двух одинаково безразличных альтернатив — экономика или политика — Шерлок выбирает экономику — что угодно, лишь бы не быть таким, как Майкрофт. И попадает в царство будущих финансистов, топ-менеджеров, консультантов и банкиров.

Обладая отличной памятью и высоким уровнем интеллекта, он добивается успехов в учёбе, без особой охоты выполняя необходимый минимум и переходя с курса на курс. Многие профессора убеждены, что из него получится блестящий финансовый аналитик.

Поначалу опасаясь, что Шерлок продолжит лезть в криминальные авантюры несмотря ни на что, его родные с удивлением узнают, что ничего подобного не происходит. Шерлок никуда не срывается с территории Оксфорда, стабильно посещает лекции, изредка получая даже просьбы о помощи с курсовыми проектами от тех, кто ненавидит его за способность бросать неприятную правду в лицо. Как и в школе, он не считает нужным с кем-то дружить, видя в окружающих болванов разной степени ограниченности, большей частью помешанных на вечеринках, разнообразных пари, сексе и алкоголе. А потом и вовсе превращается в самого ненавидимого ученика у своих однокурсников, заведя привычку по утрам комментировать вслух кто с кем спит.

Впрочем, Себастиан Уилкс и компания всё же пытаются хоть как-то его одурачить, но Шерлок всё равно на чём-то их ловит, видя в этом отличный повод для тренировки собственной наблюдательности. А поскольку он знает и о криминальном настоящем некоторых одногодок, его стараются лишний раз не трогать. Он очень чётко объяснил ещё на первом курсе, что не собирается никого сдавать, если его к этому не вынуждать.

Со стороны преподавателей Шерлок выглядит практически образцовым студентом — весьма умный, обязательный, эрудированный молодой человек, не замеченный ни в употреблении наркотиков, ни в свиданиях с сомнительной репутации особами. Просто тихий одиночка, большую часть времени проводящий в своей комнате в общежитии. Он никому не доставляет проблем, позволяя родным питать робкую надежду, что, быть может, он всё-таки решил выбрать правильный путь.

Но никто из окружающих не подозревает, что Шерлок стал таким не потому, что потерял интерес к детективным делам, а потому, что занялся куда более актуальной задачей — чертежами Чертогов разума. Узнав об этой старинной ментальной технике, практикуемой ещё ораторами античности, он не мог не оценить её потенциал. И потому с чрезвычайной дотошностью принялся проектировать собственный дворец, распределять по комнатам знания, делать для каждой логически выверенный каталог. Сначала на бумаге, а потом и в собственной голове он перестраивает сознание под будущие цели. И для этого на каникулах предпринимает прогулки по Лондону, вычерчивая ментальную карту города в зале своих Чертогов.

За интеллектуальной работой он не замечает, как приближается время выпускных экзаменов в магистратуре, и на торжественной церемонии, стоя в мантии и шапочке учёного, долго смотрит на врученный диплом...

Чтобы спустя сутки положить его на стол матери в ничуть не изменившемся кабинете родного дома.

— Поздравляем тебя, Шерлок, — говорит она торжественно. — Это важный шаг для твоего будущего.

Сцепив руки за спиной и задрав подбородок, Шерлок меряет взглядом её, потом — стоящего рядом с ней Майкрофта, и кривит губы в холодной усмешке.

— Надеюсь, теперь я вам ничего не должен?

— Не представляю, о каких долгах идёт речь, сынок. Кстати, должна сообщить, что тебе предложили должность в департаменте финансовой разведки. Твои профессора и твой тьютор дали блестящие рекомендации, так что, мы уверены, что ты справишься с этой работой. 

— Я не собираюсь работать там.

— Почему же, ведь тебя…

— Я не собираюсь работать по специальности, мама. Ни одной минуты. И я с самого начала тебя об этом предупреждал.

Виолетта Холмс поджимает губы, медленно выдыхая и стараясь погасить злость. Покосившись на упорно молчащего Майкрофта, она встаёт из-за стола и, скрестив руки на груди, делает несколько шагов.

— Чем же ты тогда собираешься заниматься?

— Стану детективом.

— Без специального образования? В качестве самоучки? Не смеши меня, это несерьёзно, Шерлок.

— И, тем не менее, я буду именно им.

— Неделю, две… Месяц — максимум. А потом у тебя закончатся деньги, и ты явишься сюда.

— Не дождёшься.

— Шерлок, ты забываешься, — угрожающе произносит мамуля.

— Вот как? — впервые позволяет пробиться эмоциям и Шерлок. — Вы заставили меня шесть лет учить всякую чушь. Я, конечно, удалил её. Пока ехал сюда. И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я вновь вспомнил? Не дождёшься.

— Шерлок, ты выйдешь на работу в понедельник. Точка.

— Я не стану инструментом для твоих амбиций. Восклицательный знак.

— Шерлок, повзрослей! У твоей выдумки нет будущего. Люди не станут платить любителю, полиция не финансирует помощников из числа гражданских. Хочешь ютиться в конуре на окраине Лондона, выполняя сомнительные заказы от криминальных боссов? Ты к этому стремишься?!

— У меня получится.

— У тебя не будет денег даже на такси. Ты придёшь сюда пешком. И будешь умолять меня помочь. Но твоя глупость обойдётся дорого: место в департаменте займёт кто-то другой.

— Ну и удачи ему! 

Шерлок разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Шерлок, остановись! — окликает его мамуля. — Если ты не послушаешься меня сейчас, можешь не возвращаться домой. И вообще забыть, что и он, и какие-то семейные счета у тебя есть!

Шерлок молчит ровно секунду.

— Ну и прекрасно, — бросает он и без тени колебаний скрывается в коридоре, устремляясь к лестнице на второй этаж. 

Из дома выходит спустя десять минут, быстро закидывает сумки в вызванное такси. Проводив взглядом машину, Виолетта Холмс отворачивается от окна к Майкрофту, безмолвно изучающему тёмную столешницу.

— Как есть — ребёнок. Ничего, и двух недель не пройдёт, как он окажется здесь.

— Очень сомневаюсь.

— Он сделает то, что от него требуется, Майкрофт. Куда он денется?

Майкрофт оставляет этот вопрос без ответа, с сомнением пожимая плечами, и тоже устремляется к двери.  
*** 

Навыки прогнозирования — великая вещь. К исходу второй недели у Шерлока действительно заканчиваются деньги, так что он всерьёз задумывается о том, что делать дальше. Работа по специальности исключена — дело принципа. Услуги полиции возможны лишь на некоммерческой основе — даже воспользовавшись полученными подсказками, сыщики ограничиваются простым «спасибо». А обычные граждане как-то не спешат предлагать для расследования свои дела.

Заказы от некоторых знакомых криминальных боссов — отличная лазейка, вот только мамуля на этот счёт предупредила особо, так что этот вариант тоже отпадает. Остаётся лишь…

А ничего. Профессия не приносит доход.

Один за другим перебирая варианты, Шерлок приходит в тихое отчаяние... Пока в расцвеченной серыми красками комнате не раздаётся звонок.

За дверью оказываются два солидных джентльмена, с безукоризненной вежливостью вопрошающих:

— Мистер Шерлок Холмс дома?

— Да... Да, это я.

— У нас к вам весьма деликатное дело, если вы, конечно, позволите войти.

Слегка ошарашенный Шерлок отступает в сторону, освобождая дорогу. Гости проходят в комнату, где, не выразив ни единой эмоции по поводу обстановки, оба усаживаются на край дивана.

— Чем могу служить? — спрашивает Шерлок, заняв стул.

— Нам рекомендовали вас как человека, способного разобраться в запутанной ситуации, мистер Холмс, — сообщает джентльмен постарше, поворачивая в руках зонт. — Это интересно?

— Пока да.

— Превосходно. Дело в том, что из дома моего коллеги, мистера Уокера, был похищен весьма ценный медальон, и его никак не удаётся найти.

— И когда вы обнаружили пропажу, мистер Уокер? — тут же уточняет Шерлок, обращаясь ко второму гостю. Тот выражает лёгкое удивление:

— Мне казалось, мы не были представлены.

— Вряд ли бы вы остались дома, если бы медальон был действительно ценным. Так когда?

— Пять дней назад, мистер Холмс. Всё это время полиция и спецслужбы пытались его обнаружить, однако так и не смогли найти. Они опросили прислугу и моих близких, но... безрезультатно.

— В чём его ценность?

— Он дорог мне.

— О, пожалуйста! У каждого найдётся пара-тройка дорогих вещей. В чём ценность конкретно этого медальона?

Уокер молчит, сидя вытянувшись в струнку. Понаблюдав за ним, старший прекращает вращать зонт и, встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком, решается.

— Это вещь одного из ценных агентов британской разведки. Он был завербован в 1992 году, и гарантией его сотрудничества с нами является хранение его семейной реликвии — медальона с голубым карбункулом. Он может потребовать предъявить его в любой момент, так что нам действительно необходимо найти медальон. 

— Всё верно, — подтверждает Уокер. — И поскольку полиция уже умыла руки, вся надежда на вас.

— Хорошо, я возьмусь за это дело. Но мне потребуется аванс.

— Никаких проблем, — вынув из кармана конверт, старший передаёт его Шерлоку. — Вот здесь половина. Ещё столько же получите, когда найдёте медальон. Ну и, разумеется, все расходы будут компенсированы отдельно.

— Что ж, думаю, мы договорились, — подытоживает Шерлок. — Мне нужно побывать в доме, где хранился медальон, поговорить с прислугой. Когда это можно устроить?

— Завтра с утра. Я буду в вашем полном распоряжении.

— Отлично, мистер Уокер. Не смею вас задерживать.

— Да, разумеется.

Раскланявшись, двое гостей покидают квартиру. Оставшись один, Шерлок заглядывает в конверт, обнаруживая весьма приличную сумму денег.

«Тысячи фунтов за медальон? Ценная вещь. Очень ценная. Нужно перебрать версии…»

Конверт отправляется на стол, а сам Шерлок проходит на кухню выпить воды. Там, не зажигая свет, делает два торопливых глотка, прикидывая направления поисков, и вдруг замирает.  
«Но как они вышли на меня? Я же… Оу».

Осенённый внезапной догадкой, он застывает на миг. Затем выдыхает, доставая из кармана мобильник, и набивает СМС всего с одним словом:

_«Почему? ШХ»_

Ответ приходит почти мгновенно, словно адресат только этого и ждал.

_«Потому что нас всё-таки двое. МХ»_

 

_Конец_


End file.
